


Idealny kandydat

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper czuje, że życie przelatuje jej między palcami i postanawia je gruntownie zmienić. Główne punkty jej planu dotyczą oczywiście sfery uczuciowej – odciąć się od przeszłości i znaleźć sobie jakiegoś miłego, poukładanego faceta. Sądzi, że idzie jej całkiem nieźle, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawia się Sherlock Holmes – jej wieloletni przyjaciel, w którym jest beznadziejnie zakochana. To właśnie od niego chce się uwolnić, ale nie jest to wcale takie proste. Zwłaszcza kiedy detektyw oświadcza, że znalazł dla niej idealnego kandydata na chłopaka. Molly postanawia nawiązać nową znajomość i zrobić wszystko, aby tym razem się udało. Jednak jak to zwykle bywa, intencje Sherlocka nie są do końca czyste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

\- Masz dzisiaj randkę.   
Molly wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk dobrze znanego, aczkolwiek niespodziewanego głosu. Chociaż po tylu latach zapewne powinna do tego przywyknąć. Łapała się jednak na tym, że kiedy pracowała, zwłaszcza nad papierkową robotą, miała zwyczaj wyłączania się i nie reagowania na świat zewnętrzny. Poza tym w miejscu jej pracy przeważnie panowała błoga cisza. Jej to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była osobą nieśmiałą, która stroni od towarzystwa innych ludzi. W każdym bądź razie żywych ludzi. Tych martwych nawet lubiła – czego świetnym dowodem był wykonywany przez nią zawód. Naprawdę wolała badać często zmasakrowane go granic możliwości ciała niż prowadzić bezsensowną pogawędkę o pogodzie z jakimś bucem, którego obchodzi wszystko dookoła poza jej skromną osobą.   
Ostatnio doszła jednak do wniosku, że należało by to zmienić. Cóż, nie staje się coraz młodsza. Czas płynie nieubłaganie i zanim się obejrzy jej marzenia o szczęśliwej rodzinie przeminą bezpowrotnie. Mimo, że z zewnątrz może się wydawać osobą żyjącą w samotności na właśnie życzenie, to naprawdę nie chciała zostać starą panną z gromadą kotów. Zresztą jednego już miała. I choć go uwielbiała, to po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdziła, że to naprawdę niepokojące.   
\- Jeśli chcesz coś zbadać to się pospiesz albo przyjdź jutro. Wychodzę za piętnaście minut – powiedziała, nie odwracając wzroku od papierów i pomijając jego wcześniejsze pytanie.   
Chociaż nie, to nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzenie faktu. I to w dodatku trafne. Ale patrząc na jej dzisiejszy wygląd – prostą czarną sukienkę, włosy spięte w misterny kok, buty na średnim obcasie i niezbyt mocy, ale bardziej wyrazisty niż za zwyczaj makijaż – nie trzeba być Sherlockiem Holmesem, aby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Nie miała jednak zamiaru rozmawiać z nim na ten temat.   
Ostatnie urodziny, które świętowała miesiąc temu, zachęciły ją do głębszych przemyśleń nad swoim życiem. Zdanie, które przez ten czas najczęściej przewinęło się w jej umyśle to „Trzeba to zmienić”. I tak też postanowiła. Czas na zmiany. I to radykalne. Pierwsza z nich – odciąć się od dawnych, niespełnionych uczuć. Straciła na nie zbyt wiele lat. Zdecydowanie za długo uświadamiała sobie, że ten facet nigdy, przenigdy nie odwzajemni jej miłości. Ale nawet teraz kiedy już przyjęła to do wiadomości ( a może zawsze podświadomie o tym wiedziała, tylko nie chciała dopuścić do siebie tej myśli), to nadal bolało. Dlatego też nie miała zamiaru dzielić się z tym mężczyzną swoim drugim celem w nowym życiu – znalezieniem odpowiedniego kandydata na męża.   
\- To nie jest facet dla ciebie.   
Zaskoczona Molly podniosła gwałtownie głowę znad biurka.   
Stał w progu, opierając się o framugę. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle – olśniewająco. Oczywiście miał na sobie płaszcz, chociaż na zewnątrz było prawie dwadzieścia stopni. Ale bez tej części garderoby nie byłby sobą. Przynajmniej tak twierdzili wszyscy, którzy go znali. I ona oczywiście zgadzała się z tym stwierdzeniem.   
\- Słucham? – wykrztusiła.   
\- To nie jest facet dla ciebie – powtórzył, kierując się w jej stronę i zatrzymując się tuż przy drugim końcu biurka.   
Molly wstała. Źle czuła się, kiedy patrzał na nią z góry. To znaczy, zawsze patrzył na nią z góry – w końcu był o ponad dwadzieścia centymetrów wyższy, ale i tak wolała rozegrać to na stojąco. Dodawało jej to odrobinki pewności siebie, a obcasy zmniejszały dzielącą ich różnicę wzrostu.   
\- A niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – odparła, krzyżując ręce – Nie mogłeś tego wydedukować, bo go nawet nie widziałeś.   
Według niej to był genialny argument, ale Sherlock pozostał niewzruszony. Przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby to z jej wyglądu mógłby coś wywnioskować. Ale to nie o niej teraz mówili! Tylko o pewnym młodym mężczyźnie, którego Holmes w życiu nie widział na oczy. Zresztą ona też. Ale za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałaby się, że to randka w ciemno, zaaranżowana przez jedną z jej znajomych. Za żadne!   
\- Patrząc na twoje wcześniejsze wybory, to tu nie ma nic do dedukcji. To już oczywistość.   
Molly pobladła. To już nawet nie chodziło o sam fakt, że to była kolejna niemiła uwaga w stylu Sherlocka – zdążyła już do nich przywyknąć, choć nie przestały jej ranić – ale, że po raz kolejny była boleśnie trafna. Z każdym jednym facetem, z którym się umawiała było coś nie tak. Jedni byli zwykłymi świrami, a inni fanatycznymi mordercami, ale bez względu na stopień dziwactwa, wszyscy byli fatalnym wyborem. I ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Poza tym jedyny mężczyzna, na którym naprawdę jej zależało nie pozwalał jej o tym zapomnieć, wytykając jej to przy każdej nadążającej się okazji. Postanowiła jednak, że nie ucieknie z płaczem jak to miała w zwyczaju. To był kolejny, trzeci cel – stawiać czoła swoim słabościom.   
\- Co chcesz przez to zasugerować? – spytała lekko drżącym głosem, po czym przygryzła nieznacznie dolną wargę, aby przypadkiem nie uronić żadnej łzy, które mimo wszystko cisnęły się do oczu.   
Nie odpowiedział od razu. Wciąż przyglądał się jej badawczo, co zaczynało ją irytować. Nigdy jej tak nie lustrował. Zwykle wystarczał mu rzut okiem, aby wiedzieć jak minął jej dzień, co jadła na lunch, co spotkało ją w pracy i jakie ma plany na wieczór. Teraz natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w wielką dokładnością studiował każdy fragment jej ciała. Kiedyś o tym marzyła, ale w obecnej sytuacji czuła się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.   
\- Sherlock? – powiedziała w końcu, chcąc przerwać krępującą ciszę.   
Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.   
\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że ja sugeruję, że to w tobie tkwi problem, to… - zawahał się. Wyraźnie miał przygotowany dalszy ciąg tej przemowy, ale widząc emocje malujące się na twarzy panny Hooper, jednak z niej zrezygnował –… się mylisz.   
Molly jakby odetchnęła z ulgą, a na jej ustach zagościł blady uśmiech. „Pierwszy dzisiaj” – pomyślał Sherlock, ale szybko odgonił od siebie tę myśl. Teraz powinie skupić się na czymś innym.   
\- Po prostu wybierasz nie tych co trzeba –dodał, w końcu odrywając od niej wzrok i skupiając go na papierach leżących na biurku.   
\- Oh – powiedziała Molly z udawanym oburzeniem – A więc mam kiepski gust. Czyli to jednak chodzi o mnie.   
Uznając ze swojej strony tę rozmowę za zakończoną, znów opadła na krzesło i wróciła do wypełniania ostatniego formularza na dziś.   
\- Przecież ci mówię, że nie. Może po prostu życie stawiała na twojej drodze samych popaprańców.   
Molly odłożyła długopis i zadarła głowę do góry z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. On natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic przeglądał jedną z dokumentacji.   
\- Dobra. Mów, czego się nałykałeś.   
Teraz to Sherlock spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony, odkładając plik kartek z powrotem na biurko.   
\- Nie brałem niczego od kilku miesięcy – odparł nader poważnie – Ale skoro twierdzisz, że jest ze mną aż tak źle to może powinienem zacząć.   
\- Ani się waż! – krzyknęła Molly, tak gwałtownie podnosząc się z obrotowego krzesła, że aż uderzyło w ścianę znajdującą się tuż za nią.   
Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której panna Hooper zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego niedorzecznego wybuchu i spłonęła rumieńcem, a Holmes przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem. Kobieta była jednak zbyt zaaferowana swoim zachowaniem, aby dostrzec, że ten uśmiech nie był drwiący jak zazwyczaj. Kryła się w nim nić sympatii.   
\- To miło, że się o mnie troszczysz. Schlebia mi to – odparł, siadając na brzegu biurka, tak, aby ich twarze znalazły się na podobnym poziomie – a wracając do głównego wątku naszej rozmowy, to mam idealnego kandydata dla ciebie.   
\- Że co? – spytała Molly, która nagle ocknęła się z odrętwienie – Jak to masz dla mnie kandydata?   
\- Posłuchaj, Molly – zaczął bardzo oficjalnym tonem i panna Hooper naprawdę zaczęła się obawiać dalszej części tej wypowiedzi – Wiele dla mnie zrobiłaś. Jako przyjaciółka. Dlatego też postanowiłem ci się odwdzięczyć. Jako przyjaciel.   
Teraz to ona przyglądała mu się uważnie. Dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywał. Naprawdę dziwnie. I nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Prawdziwy Sherlock był człowiekiem specyficznym, ale oswojonym. A ten tutaj wydawał się obcy, niepojęty, inny. To ją dekoncentrowało, odbierało pewność siebie. Wiedziała jak radzić sobie z uszczypliwym, do bólu szczerym, mającym uczucia innych w poważaniu Sherlockiem. Ale co z tym dzisiejszym? Całkiem uprzejmym i podejrzliwie sentymentalnym? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia.   
\- I w ramach tej wdzięczności postanowiłeś ingerować w moje życie uczuciowe?   
\- Twoje nie istniejące życie uczuciowe.   
Wrócił stary Holmes. Molly z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, choć z drugiej oczywiście poczuła się dotknięta.   
\- Tak, wiem. Nie musisz mi tego przypominać – odparła, odwracając się do niego tyłem i ściągając z oparcia krzesła niewielką torebkę – Pozwolisz jednak, że sama rozwiążę ten problem. Być może nawet dzisiaj wieczorem.   
Obeszła biurko i zmierzała w stronę wyjścia, ale niespodziewanie czyjaś silna dłoń chwyciła ją za przegub i odwróciła w swoim kierunku.   
Znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko Sherlocka. Nadal siedział na biurku, więc teraz to ona była odrobinę wyższa. Serce zaczęło jej mocniej bić, oddech spłycił się i przyspieszył, zrobiło się jej gorąco. Była tego wszystkiego boleśnie świadoma. I niestety on chyba też.   
\- Daj mi jedną szansę – szepnął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.   
Poczuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Czyż to nie właśnie na te słowa czekała z takim utęsknieniem przez ostatnie kilka lat? Czy to nie taka właśnie scena śniła się jej po nocach? Ale przecież jej postanowienia… Chrzanić postanowienia! Facet jej życia właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że coś do niej czuje. Jak mogłaby to zaprzepaścić?!   
Już otwierała usta, aby odpowiedzieć twierdząco…   
\- To naprawdę fajny facet. Jest prawie tak inteligentny jak ty. Myślę, że się dogadacie. To na kiedy mogę was umówić? Jutro ci odpowiada?   
Molly musiała zamrugać kilkakrotnie, aby dotarł do niej sens właśnie usłyszanych słów. Oh. Nie chodziło o szansę dla niego, tylko o szansę dla jego umiejętności w roli swatki. Które swoją drogą są zapewne kiepskie.   
Miała nadzieję, że rozczarowanie, które musiało się wymalować na jej twarzy nie było zbyt wyraźnie. Kogo ona oszukuje. Sherlockowi Holmesowi nic nie umknie. A już na pewno nic tak oczywistego.   
\- Cóż – powiedziała w końcu, po chwili ciszy, po czym spuściła wzrok i odsunęła się od mężczyzny, który po raz kolejny w ciągu dosłownie minuty obudził w niej nadzieję, a potem bezlitośnie ją zgasił – Skoro twierdzisz, że jest w moim typie… To hmm… co mi szkodzi…   
Powinna była odmówić. Nie powinna angażować w swoje nieudolne życie prywatne żadnych osób trzecich. A już na pewno nie Sherlocka. Co on może wiedzieć o uczuciach i związkach? A przede wszystkim co on tak naprawdę wie o niej? Ona zna go jak na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę przystało. A on nie ma nawet pojęcia jaką ona pije kawę, jaki jest jej ulubiony film czy największe marzenie, o dacie urodzin nie wspominając. Dlaczego więc pozwala mu się wtrącać w swoje sprawy?   
Bo cel pierwszy nie został jeszcze zrealizowany. Przez ostatni miesiąc unikała go jak tylko mogła. Rozmowy ograniczała do spraw zawodowych – zresztą on nigdy się jej nie zwierzał. Kiedy wpadał tu z Johnem lub Lestradem, starała się skupić swoją uwagę na którymś z nich. Zdawało się jej, że to działa. Im mniej Sherlocka w zasięgu wzroku, tym łatwiej się z niego wyleczyć. Ale teraz jednym, niewinnym ruchem wszystko zepsuł. Znowu, podczas sekundy nieuwagi, wpadła jak śliwka w kompot. A będąc pod urokiem Holmesa po prostu nie jest w stanie mu odmówić.   
\- No to świetnie! – Sherlock klasnął w dłonie i podniósł się z biurka, aby udać się w stronę windy, przy której stała już Molly – Przyślę ci SMS z dokładną godziną i adresem. Zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz. Poza tym to będzie świetne pocieszenie po dzisiejszej nieuchronnej porażce.   
Panna Hooper zgromiła go wzrokiem dokładnie w momencie, gdy nadjechała winda. W ciszy weszli do środka.   
\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparła zadziornie, po chwili ciszy.   
\- Ja i tak wiem swoje – mruknął pod nosem, z cwaniackim uśmiechem wciskając przycisk z numerem 0.


	2. 2

„ Cardamom, 20.00 – SH”  
Molly spojrzała pół otwartym okiem na wyświetlacz telefonu, po czym rzuciła go na drugi koniec kanapy.   
Miał rację. Jak zwykle miał rację. I to ją tak naprawdę wkurzało. Nie kiepska randka, nie beznadziejne towarzystwo, ale to, że Sherlock Holmes znów się nie mylił. Niestety. Miała wielką ochotę zadzwonić do niego i powiedzieć, że wczorajszy wieczór był lepszy niż mogła się spodziewać. Ale nie mogła go okłamać. Nie jego. I tak by wyczuł, że to wszystko bujda na resorach. Tak więc jedyna rzecz jaka jej pozostała, to zakopanie się w pościeli i wyżywanie na przedmiotach martwych.   
Na samą myśl o wczorajszej randce, po plecach przeszły jej ciarki. Zanim zjawił się Sherlock miała naprawdę pozytywne nastawienie do całej sytuacji. To miała być szansa na rozpoczęcie całkiem nowego życia. Ktoś jednak, oczywiście doskonale wiadomo kto, musiał zasiać w niej ziarnko wątpliwości, które nie dało jej spokoju. A potem to już była równia pochyła. Bóg jej świadkiem, że chciała dać temu facetowi szansę. Ale kiedy okazało się, że jest pedantycznym księgowym, któremu przeszkadza nawet ledwo widoczna wystająca nitka, poległa. Sama oczywiście też lubi porządek, ale bez przesady. To ją już naprawdę przerosło.   
Telefon wydał znajome pikniecie oświadczające przyjście SMS-a. Nie miała jednak ochoty sięgnąć po urządzenie i sprawdzić treści wiadomości. Szczerze mówiąc nie miała na nic ochoty. A już zwłaszcza na kolejne spotkanie w ciemno. Patrząc dodatkowo na to, kto je zorganizował wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej wątpliwe i nieprzewidywalne. A jeśli to kolejny świr? A swoją drogą to gdzie ktoś tak aspołeczny jak Sherlock Holmes mógł spotkać kogoś odpowiedniego dla Molly Hooper? Kiedy teraz się nad tym zastanawia to wszystko jest bardzo mocno podejrzane.   
Kolejne piknięcie, które również zignorowała i jeszcze bardziej zakopała się w swoim ulubionym, mięciutkim kocu. Jej życie naprawdę traciło sens. A może trzeba by zacząć od tego, że nigdy go nie miało – jakby to pewnie wytknął jej Sherlock. Sama już nie była pewna co jest prawdą, a co tylko sobie wmawia. Czy rzeczywiście jest tak beznadziejna, że nie może znaleźć sobie prostego, sympatycznego mężczyzny, który będzie czekał na nią w przytulnym domu, troszczył się o nią, rozśmieszał zawsze wtedy, kiedy będzie tego potrzebowała? Czy naprawdę wymaga od życia za wiele? Czy tylko dlatego, że raz zadłużyła się w nieodpowiednim dla siebie facecie będzie teraz już zawsze cierpieć?   
Trzecie piknięcie w ciągu kilku minut, zmusiło ją w końcu do odnalezienia komórki i sprawdzenia kto postanowił ją tak dręczyć, kiedy jest tak bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Wyciągnęła urządzenie zza kanapy i pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy to nadawca. Zauważone imię wcale jej nie zdziwiło. A któż inny potrafił tak natarczywie wysyłać tysiące SMS-ów?   
Wiadomość pierwsza: „Włóż coś ładnego – SH”   
Wiadomość druga: „ Tylko nie tę śliwkowa sukienkę, nie pasuje do tej czerwonej szminki – SH”   
Wiadomość trzecia: „ Ani tą, którą miałaś wczoraj, pogrubiała cię w biodrach – SH”.   
Molly z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w te krótkie, aczkolwiek jak bardzo treściwe wiadomości. Nie zdążyła się jeszcze otrząsnąć po ich przeczytaniu, kiedy nadeszła następna : „ Może być ta granatowa, którą miałaś na przyjęciu urodzinowym Mary – SH”.   
Panna Hooper we wściekłością rzuciła komórką o przeciwległą ścianę. Urządzenie odbiło się od niej po czym z hukiem uderzyło o podłogę, gubiąc przy tym baterię.   
Jak on śmie?! Jak on śmie ją pouczać, jakby była małą dziewczynką?! Czy on naprawdę nie dostrzega tego jak ją to rani? Nazywa ją swoją przyjaciółką, a czy kiedykolwiek pomyślał o jej uczuciach? Czy choć raz ugryzł się w język, aby nie sprawić jej przykrości?   
Nie.   
Dlaczego więc wciąż mu na to pozwala? Dlaczego nie pośle go do diabła? Dlaczego nie przestanie się przejmować jego kąśliwymi uwagami? Dlaczego po prostu nie przestanie się z nim przyjaźnić? Dlaczego…  
Bo nadal go kochasz – szepnął głos w jej głowie.   
Nie!   
Koniec! Definitywny koniec! Z użalaniem się nad sobą, z życiem niespełnionymi marzeniami, z czekaniem na cud. Ale przede wszystkim koniec z Sherlokiem Holmesem!   
Z tą ostatnią myślą, Molly gwałtownie zerwała się z kanapy. Wstąpiła w nią nowa energia, chęć do działania. Nic się nie zmieni jeśli nadal będzie biernie obserwować to co dzieje się wokół niej. Musi wziąć los w swoje ręce.   
A zacznie od tego, że udowodni sobie i innym ( a zwłaszcza jednej, konkretnej osobie), że potrafi zatrzymać przy sobie normalnego faceta na dłużej niż pół godziny. I będzie z nim szczęśliwa. Choćby nie wiem co!   
Z genialnym planem tworzącym się w głowie, w podskokach udała się w stronę szafy, aby wybrać idealny strój na ten wieczór. 

 

Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka. Restauracja nie była zbyt zatłoczona. Około połowa stolików była wolna, więc miała duży wybór co do tego, gdzie usiąść. Przyszła pięć minut za wcześnie, więc założyła, że przybyła na miejsce spotkania pierwsza. Zresztą przy każdym z zajętych stolików siedziały przynajmniej dwie osoby, co potwierdzało jej tezę.   
Wybrała stolik nieco na uboczu. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu i hałasu. Tutaj będą mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, dobrze się poznać i może coś zaiskrzy. Musi zaiskrzyć! Nie dopuszczała do siebie żadnej innej myśli. To będzie wieczór jej triumfu i szczęścia. I nic tego nie zniszczy.   
Takie było założenie. A z doświadczenia wiedziała, że z założeniami jest różnie. Nakazała sobie jednak pozytywne nastawienie. To powinno zapewnić połowę sukcesu.   
Przeglądała właśnie kartę win, kiedy usłyszała jak ktoś podchodzi do jej stolika. Była jednak zbyt pochłonięta swoimi myślami, aby rozpoznać znajomy odgłos kroków.   
\- Nie odpisałaś na moje wiadomości. I ubrałaś nie tę sukienkę.   
Tego głosu natomiast nie można było nie rozpoznać. Molly gwałtownie podniosła wzrok znad karty i posłała Sherlockowi piorunujące spojrzenie.   
\- Co tutaj robisz? – warknęła, krzyżując ramiona.   
\- Dlaczego ubrałaś inną sukienkę? – zapytał, ignorując jej pytanie.  
Oto cały Holmes. Nie ważnie co inni mają mu do powiedzenia. Dla niego liczy się tylko to co on chce usłyszeć. Molly zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego znosiła to przez te wszystkie lata. Przecież to takie irytujące! A nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiła. Była na każde jego zawołanie. Wystarczyło, aby powiedział jej jakiś błahy komplement, a była w stanie zrobić wszystko co tylko chciał. Często nawet bez banalnego „proszę” i „dziękuję”.   
Ale od teraz nie da się wykorzystywać. I nie będzie tańczyła tak jak on jej zagra.   
\- Gdzie jest ten miły, inteligentny mężczyzna? – spytała spokojnie, chcąc zapanować nad sytuacją.   
\- Dlaczego nie włożyłaś tej granatowej, którą wybrałem? – ciągnął dalej swój temat.   
\- Chyba nie przyszedłeś tutaj, aby ocenić czy to jak wyglądam nadaje się na widok publiczny?   
Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której Sherlock lustrował uważnie Molly, a ona ciskała w niego pioruny. Detektyw już miał wygłosić jakąś zapewne uszczypliwą uwagę, ale na szczęście przerwał mu kelner.   
\- Czy mogę już przyjąć państwa zamówienia?   
\- Tak/ Nie – odpowiedzieli równocześnie, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku.   
Po chwili doktor Hooper odwróciła się w stronę lekko zdezorientowanego kelnera i z najszczerszym uśmiecham, na jaki było ją w tym momencie stać, oznajmiła:   
\- Jeszcze nie teraz. Czekam na kogoś. I nie chodzi o niego – dodała, wskazując Holmesa.   
\- Ale ten ktoś nie przyjdzie – odparł Sherlock lodowatym głosem.   
Molly gwałtownie odwróciła się w jego stronę, z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.   
\- Jak to nie… przyjdzie? – wykrztusiła. Jeśli to jakiś głupi żart to naprawdę nie ręczy za siebie.   
\- Normalnie – odparł niewzruszony detektyw – Coś mu wypadło. Przyszedłem ci o tym powiedzieć.   
\- Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś! Mogłeś napisać wiadomość! – odparła oburzona.   
\- Żebyś zignorowała ją tak jak siedem poprzednich?!   
Cóż… Molly nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć mu, że jej telefon nie jest do końca sprawny po ostatnim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia ze ścianą. Doktor była pewna, że jakieś jego części nadal leżą gdzieś na podłodze w jej dużym pokoju. Doszła również do wniosku, że dalsza dyskusja z Sherlockiem nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Dlatego też wstała gwałtownie z zamiarem wyjścia.   
\- W takim razie nic tu po mnie – oznajmiła szorstko, chcąc wyminąć Holmesa.   
Ten jednak złapał ją za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia w biurze. Momentalnie Molly zrobiło się gorąco, a jej nogi stały się jak z waty.   
\- Naprawdę wolisz spędzić ten wieczór w wyciągniętym dresie, oglądając jakieś denne romansidło z upierdliwym kotem łaszącym się do nóg? – syknął jej prosto do ucha.   
Jakiś cichy głosik w jej głowie podpowiadał, aby szybko temu zaprzeczyła, ale nie miało to sensu, ponieważ oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że po dodarciu do domu właśnie tak by zrobiła. Kiedy po chwili zamroczenia, spowodowanego zaskakująca bliskością Sherlocka, odzyskała jasność myślenia, czym prędzej wyswobodziła się z jego silnego uścisku.   
\- Toby wcale nie jest upierdliwy! – krzyknęła tak głośno, że kilka osób z sąsiednich stolików spojrzało w ich stronę z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Z moich doświadczeń wynika coś innego.   
Doktor Hooper powróciła myślami do jedynego spotkanie jakiego doszło między detektywem a jej zwierzakiem. Sherlock zadzwonił do niej z pilną potrzebą konsultacji odnośnie prowadzonej przez niego sprawy, a że Molly właśnie wyszła z pracy i zamierzała zahaczyć jeszcze o sklep, zaproponowała, aby zaczekał u niej w domu. Kiedy po niedługim czasie dotarła do mieszkania zastałą tam widok jakiego nigdy się nie spodziewała. Jej salon zamienił się w pole bitwy. Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia kot z wysuniętymi pazurami i bojową miną, po drugiej Sherlock w lekko podartej koszuli i z kilkoma zadrapaniami na twarzy oraz dłoniach, trzymający w rekach patelnię gotową do ataku. Nie była pewna, któremu z nich pierwszemu rzucić się na ratunek. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że detektyw robi niebezpieczny zamach, szybko podbiegła w tamtą stronę i w ostatniej sekundzie udało się jej powstrzymać akt przemocy na biednym zwierzęciu. Detektyw nieco się opanował, ale i tak pozostał nerwowy, dopóki Molly nie zamknęła Toby’ego w swojej sypialni. Wiedziała jak bardzo tego nie znosił ( był przyzwyczajony do tego, że bez przeszkód może wędrować po całym mieszkaniu), ale był to zabieg konieczny dla komfortu zarówno kota jak i Holmesa. Ten drugi natomiast na odchodnym oznajmił, że noga jego więcej w tym domu nie postanie, dopóki będzie w nim przebywało to diabelskie stworzenie. I rzeczywiście więcej się tam nie pojawił.   
\- On po prostu nie lubi obcych! A zwłaszcza takich, którzy grożą mu patelnią! – krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio i natychmiast poczuła na sobie oczy kolejnych gapiów.   
\- Czy z łaski swojej możesz nie robić scen?! – odparł również podniesionym głosem detektyw.   
Tego już było za wiele. Molly czuła jak wzrasta w niej złość. Dlaczego on zawsze musi wszystko zepsuć?! Za każdym razem kiedy sobie coś zaplanuje, on wchodzi z impetem w jej życie i sprawia, że obraca się ono do góry nogami. Może nawet nie przejęła by się zbytnio fiaskiem tego wieczoru. W końcu miała już tyle nieudanych randek, że przeżyłaby i kolejną. Ale oczywiście wielki Sherlock Holmes musiał jak zwykle wszystko pogorszyć.   
\- Ja robię sceny?! JA?! – krzyknęła – To ty wpadasz to jak burza i robisz mi wyrzuty o źle dobraną sukienkę! – dodała nieco spokojniejszym głosem, kiedy kelner nakazał im zachować się ciszej – I dla twojej wiadomości tak, wolę ten wieczór spędzić w domu!   
Już miała odejść od stolika, kiedy niespodziewanie ktoś popchnął ją do tyłu i wylądowała na krześle, na którym wcześniej siedziała. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy twarz Sherlocka znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jej. Poczuła, że brak jej powietrza.   
– Jeśli postaram się być miły, zjesz ze mną kolację bez zbędnych dramatyzmów? – wyszeptał.   
Doktor Hooper zaniemówiła. Nie była pewna co bardziej ją zaskoczyło i przeraziło zarazem. To że ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, czy to, że Sherlock Holmes właśnie zaproponował jej wspólną kolację. Obydwie te rzeczy były tak niecodzienne, że zaczęła się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie śni. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, aby się upewnić, że to jednak jawa. Pytające, zniecierpliwione spojrzenie detektywa tylko ją o tym przekonało.   
Ta bliskość sprawiła oczywiście, że nie była mu w stanie odmówić. Bała się jednak otworzyć usta i wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk, bo była stuprocentowo przekonana, że zaczęłaby się jąkać. A wtedy miałby nad nią już zupełną przewagę. Jeśli chce dotrwać do końca tego wieczoru z godnością, za żadne skarby świata nie może mu na to pozwolić.   
Pokiwała, więc głową na zgodę.   
\- Świetnie – odparł bez entuzjazmu i w okamgnieniu znalazł się na krześle po przeciwnej stronie stolika.   
Molly jak zwykle po tak bliskim spotkaniu z Holmesem z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, a z drugiej rozczarowanie. Usilnie próbowała sobie jednak wmówić, że to dla niego i tak nic nie znaczyło. A ona jak zwykle dała mu się podejść.   
Kiedy emocje już troszkę opadły i zaczęli w ciszy przeglądać menu, Molly zdała sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nie zaprosiłby jej tak po prostu na kolację. Nawet w ramach rekompensaty za nieudaną randkę, którą sam zaaranżował. Zapewne pracuje nad jakąś sprawą i potrzebuje przykrywki. Nie raz już prosił ją o taką przysługę, więc czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej. Patolog postanowiła jednak o tym zbytnio nie myśleć i jakoś uratować ten wieczór. W końcu detektyw obiecał, że będzie miły. Ciekawe jak długo będzie mu to wychodzić. Molly była przekonana, że najpóźniej przed głównym daniem usłyszy jakąś niepochlebną opinię na swój temat.   
Kiedy już złożyli zamówienia, nastała niezręczna cisza. Doktor Hooper nadal obawiała się bardzo prawdopodobnego jąkania, a Sherlock jakby parę razy zbierał się na to , aby coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie pasował. Najwyraźniej walczył sam ze sobą, nie chcąc powiedzieć niczego złośliwego. W końcu jednak zaryzykował.   
\- Całkiem ładna sukienka.   
Molly poczuła jak się czerwieni.   
\- Dziękuję – odparła niepewnie, bawiąc się nerwowo serwetką.   
\- Chociaż nie do końca pasuje do…   
\- Miałeś być miły! – warknęła, podnosząc na niego wzrok.   
Detektyw zamilkł. Najwyraźniej z jakiegoś nieznanego jej powodu naprawdę zależało mu na tym spotkaniu. Postanowiła jednak nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, tylko postarać się miło spędzić ten wieczór w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Atmosfera jednak nadal była gęsta. Potrzebowała czegoś na rozluźnienie i dodanie odwagi.   
Po raz kolejny z odsieczą przyszedł jej kelner, który przynosił im po lampce wina. Choć bardzo chciała, Molly nie mogła się powstrzymać, przed natychmiastowym chwyceniem kieliszka i gwałtownym wypiciem niemal połowy jego zawartości. Z hukiem odstawiła naczynie na stolik.   
\- Wyśmienite wino – powiedziała, kiedy zdążyła już przełknąć trunek i poczuć, jak zaczyna na nią działać.   
\- Oczywiście. Przecież sam wybierałem – odparł Sherlock, nadal nie tknąwszy swojego kieliszka.   
Och, ta wrodzona skromność.   
Doktor Hooper nie skomentowała tego jednak głośno, tylko rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kogoś podejrzanego, kogo mógłby śledzić Holmes. Nikogo takiego jednak nie dostrzegła. Za to poczuła na sobie przeszywający wzrok swojego towarzysza. Może powinna go zapytać o sprawę, którą właśnie prowadzi? Ale skoro są tutaj najprawdopodobniej z tego właśnie powodu, to chyba kiepski pomysł. O co więc mogłaby zapytać? O Mary i Johna? Widziała się z nimi dwa dni temu, więc raczej wyglądałaby niewiarygodnie słuchając o czymś, o czym już wie. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej genialny pomysł.   
\- Może… Może opowiesz mi trochę o tym tajemniczym mężczyźnie, z którym miałam się spotkać? - spytała z lekkim uśmiechem, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.   
Sherlock zrobił zdziwioną minę, jakby nie rozumiał dlaczego Molly w ogóle chce coś wiedzieć na ten temat. Bo to rzeczywiście niecodzienne, że kobieta chciałaby usłyszeć kilka słów o facecie, o którym nic nie wie, a z którym była umówiona. To, że wystawił ją do wiatru to inna bajka.   
Holmes szybko jednak przybrał swoją standardową, kamienną twarz i obojętnym głosem odpowiedział na jej pytanie.   
\- Nazywa się David Parker. Jest prawnikiem. Pracowałem z nim przy jednej sprawie.   
\- David – powtórzyła ciepło Molly – Lubię to imię. Znam kilku Davidów i wszyscy są bardzo sympatyczni.   
Detektywowi, choć bardzo starał się to ukryć, nie spodobała się ta uwaga. Jak można ocenić czy się kogoś lubi, czy nie, znając tylko jego imię. Oczywiście on też ocenia ludzi, ale robi to na podstawie rzeczowej dedukcji, a nie ckliwych sentymentów.   
\- W każdym bądź razie w ostatniej chwili zadowolił do mnie z informacją, że niestety musi odwołać spotkanie. Jakieś niespodziewane okoliczności w pracy.   
\- Szkoda – odparła doktor Hooper – Może uda się następnym razem.   
Sherlock miał już powiedzieć, że nie wiadomo czy będzie jakiś „następny raz”, ale podano właśnie ich dania, więc się powstrzymał. I bardzo dobrze, przecież miał być miły. Zamiast tego zdobył się na uprzejme „smacznego”.   
\- Smacznego – odparła Molly z uśmiechem i myślą, że być może ten wieczór nie będzie, aż tak zły jak się zapowiadało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jest kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że Sherlock jest wystarczająco Sherlockowy :) Molly troszeczkę odstaje od kanonu, ale tak jest chyba ciekawiej. Poza tym ma swoje chwile słabości :P   
> Nie wiem kiedy następny. Postaram się jak najszybciej.   
> Pozdrawiam :)


	3. 3

\- Czyli można powiedzieć, że randka była udana? – zapytała Mary Watson, jedną ręką sięgając po szklankę z sokiem, a drugą gładząc lekko swój pokaźnych już rozmiarów brzuch.   
\- Przecież ci mówię, że nie było żadnej randki. Facet nie przyszedł – odparła Molly, po czym wzięła do ust ogromny kawałek ciasta czekoladowego.   
Doktor Hooper niezmiernie się cieszyła, że za sprawą przyjaźni Sherlocka i Johna, sama też zyskała przyjaciółkę. Do tej pory nie miała wielu zaufanych osób, którym mogłaby się zwierzać. Ale dzięki Mary to się zmieniło. Kobiety niemalże od razu znalazły wspólny język i raz w tygodniu spotykały się w ulubionej kawiarni na babskich ploteczkach. W najbliższym czasie ta tradycja zapewne zostanie przerwana, za sprawą obowiązków macierzyńskich, którym będzie musiała podołać pani Watson, więc postanowiły wykorzystać pozostały im czas jak najlepiej.   
\- Ale przecież spędziłaś uroczy wieczór z Sherlockiem. To prawie jak randka, nie? – dodała przyszła mama z cwaniackim uśmiechem na ustach.   
Mary Watson była osobą bardzo spostrzegawczą, tylko, że mało kto to dostrzegał. I niestety do tego właśnie grona należała również Molly. Patolog widziała w swojej przyjaciółce człowieka godnego zaufania, któremu może powierzyć wszystkie swoje tajemnice i troski. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, że blondynka mogłaby zauważać coś więcej. Zwłaszcza w kwestii jej relacji z Sherlockiem. Mary oczywiście wiedziała, że pracują razem, przyjaźnią się. Ale to uczucie, którym Molly darzyła detektywa nie powinno być dla niej tak łatwo dostrzegalne, bo poznały się, kiedy doktor Hooper była zaręczona i pozornie wyleczona z Holmesa. Gdy natomiast uświadomiła sobie , że jednak tak nie jest, o wiele bardziej starała się to ukryć niż poprzednio. Dlaczego więc zasugerowała jakoby ich przedwczorajsze spotkanie było randką?   
\- No co ty! – krzyknęła Molly – Sherlock i randka? Nie jestem pewna czy to słowo w ogóle funkcjonuje w jego słowniku!   
Po części była to prawda, a po części reakcja obronna, na z jednej strony absurdalną, a z drugiej niepokojąco bliską prawdy sugestię.   
Fakty były takie, że nikt nigdy nie słyszał, ani nie widział jakoby jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant był na randce. W obecnym gronie jego znajomych doktor Hooper znała go najdłużej ( oczywiście pomijając Mycrafta) i z ręką na sercu mogła powiedzieć, że to najszczersza prawda. Z resztą zanim na horyzoncie pojawił się John Watson, Sherlock naprawdę unikał towarzystwa innych ludzi jak tylko mógł. Skoro nie był w stanie nawet odpowiedzieć zwykłego „dzień dobry” listonoszowi, to Molly chyba woli nie wiedzieć jak wyglądała by randka w jego wydaniu. Fakt, marzyła o tym przez lata ( może nawet nadal marzy), ale teraz wie, że jej oczekiwania nigdy nie pokryłyby się z rzeczywistością.   
Jednakże patrząc na ten wspólny wieczór z perspektywy czasu, musiała przyznać, że w Holmesie zaszła pewna zmiana. Nie umiała jej dokładnie określić. Detektyw nadal był sobą, ale takim jakby bardziej… ludzkim. Kiedy wzajemna złość i nieporozumienia odpłynęły gdzieś daleko, zrobiło się całkiem miło. Starał się nie być uszczypliwy, ale oczywiście parę razy coś mu się wymsknęło. Wystarczyło jednak jedno piorunujące spojrzenie Molly, aby Sherlock zorientował się, że się zagalopował i natychmiastowo urywał wypowiedź w pół słowa ( co raczej nie często mu się zdarza). Poza tym nie mówił tylko o swoich sprawach, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Pytał ją o wiele rzeczy i wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany jej odpowiedziami. I w dodatku zadziwiająco często się uśmiechał.   
\- No wiesz, może w końcu do tego dojrzał – odparła Mary, przyglądając się uważnie przyjaciółce.   
\- Raczej wątpię. To jest Sherlock Holmes. Wieczne dziecko skryte pod powłoką aroganckiego, cholernie inteligentnego dupka. Jak szalona kobieta w ogóle chciała by iść z nim na randkę?   
Kiedy tylko Molly wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, poczuła na sobie powątpiewający wzrok swojej rozmówczyni. Odpowiedź na to retoryczne pytanie była oczywista. Tą szaloną kobietą była doktor Molly Hooper we własnej osobie. I one obie doskonale zdawały sobie z tego sprawę.   
\- Wiesz, że nie ważne jak bardzo chciałabyś temu zaprzeczyć to i tak jest silniejsze od ciebie?   
Mary już od dawna chciała poruszyć ten temat. Od miesięcy obserwowała jak patolog stara się zdusić w sobie uczucia do Sherlocka. Szczególnie po tym jak nie wyszło jej z Tomem. Przyszła mama oczywiście współczuła przyjaciółce i chciała jej jakoś pomóc. Ta jednak unikała tematu. Najwyraźniej wierzyła, że upora się z tym sama. Jednakże desperackie próby znalezienia sobie nowego obiektu westchnień kończyły się fiaskiem. Po każdej kolejnej nieudanej randce Molly żaliła się, że nie może spotkać na swojej drodze nawet jednego porządnego facet. Kiedy więc dzisiaj weszła do kawiarni w całkiem dobrym nastroju, Mary była przekonana, że w końcu szczęście się do niej uśmiechnęło. A potem okazało się, że randki wcale nie było, ale za to był Sherlock.   
I dla pani Watson już wszystko było jasne.   
\- Więc wiesz? – zapytała cicho, cała czerwona na twarzy doktor Hooper.   
Naprawdę Molly miała nadzieję, że w końcu udaje się jej ukrywać swoje uczucia. Kiedyś nie przejmowała się tym, że wszyscy dookoła wiedzą o jej niefortunnym zakochaniu. Nawet sam zainteresowany. Ale kiedy zniknął na te dwa lata zrozumiała, że on może nigdy nie wrócić, a życie toczy się dalej. Obiecała więc sobie, że nie będzie już spoglądać za siebie i w końcu otrząśnie się z tego letargu. Wszystko potoczyło się całkiem szybko, poznała Toma, zaczęli się spotykać, niedługo później się oświadczył… I wszystko było takie jak powinno być. Lepsze, łatwiejsze, kiedy tej jednej, tak istotnej osoby nie było w pobliżu. A potem wrócił i wszystko posypało się jak domek z kart. Wyparte w głąb podświadomości uczucia wróciły jak bumerang i znów namieszały w jej życiu. Po raz kolejny poczuła się jak zakochana nastolatka, darząca swojego idola platoniczną miłością. I w momencie kiedy to odkryła postanowiła, że za żadne skarby świata nie da tego po sobie poznać. Ale najwyraźniej się nie udało.   
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Przecież jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie warto walczyć z czymś czego najwyraźniej nie możesz pokonać. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko. Ale może warto zaryzykować. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś mu wprost co czujesz?   
Patolog pomyślała o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy, jeszcze przed jego upozorowanym samobójstwem, zbierała się na odwagę, aby wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Jakoś nie bała się wtedy, że zostanie wyśmiana. Ale kiedy tylko próbowała nawiązać wątek, on zaraz gasił ją jakąś złośliwą uwagą, co odbierało jej całą odwagę. Z czasem zrozumiała, że jeśli chce zachować jego przyjaźń, nie powinna mówić niczego co nie byłoby konieczne.   
\- Nie – odparła po chwili ciszy – Ale wiem doskonale jaka byłaby jego odpowiedź. I już się z tym pogodziłam. Naprawdę. Nie mogę zmarnować na niego całego swojego życia.   
Mary zdawała sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Nikt nie powinien poświęcać się dla niespełnionego uczucia. A już na pewno nie Molly. Ale z drugiej strony chciała wierzyć w siłę prawdziwej miłości. Cały czas miała nadzieję, że Sherlock kiedyś w końcu dostrzeże jaki ma koło siebie skarb i go doceni.   
\- Jesteś tego pewna? Tego właśnie chcesz?   
Doktor Hooper zaczęła obawiać się kierunku w jakim zmierza ta rozmowa to miały być tylko odstresowujące ploteczki z przyjaciółką, a niechybnie zamieniły się w sesję terapeutyczną dla złamanych serc.   
\- Ostatnio dużo o tym myślałam – odparła patolog po chwili milczenia – I doszłam do wniosku, że dla obojga nas będzie lepiej, jeśli się nieco zdystansujemy. Kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu, jakoś łatwiej jest mi skupić się na sobie, na swoich potrzebach. A on wreszcie pozbędzie się wrażenia, że się mu narzucam.   
Mary nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że Molly w jakikolwiek sposób narzucała się Sherlockowi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po akcji z narkotykami, jakby usunęła się w cień. Z tego co mówił jej John, kiedy pojawiali się w kostnicy, ograniczała się do rozmów czysto zawodowych, co paradoksalnie wyprowadzało Holmesa z równowagi.   
\- Ale może…   
\- Nie, Mary. To już postanowione. Muszę się odciąć. Zupełnie. I wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Że się zmienił, że dojrzał… Może to i prawda, ale jestem pewna, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nagle odkryłby w sobie jakieś uczucia co do mojej osoby, to i tak nie byłabym z nim szczęśliwa. Ponieważ on tak naprawdę nie byłby szczęśliwy ze mną.   
Ta świadomość raniła serce Molly, choć odkryła ten fakt już dawno temu. Ale o raz pierwszy wypowiedziała go na głos i to sprawiło, że poczuła jako coś w niej pęka. To już nie był tylko głos jej wewnętrznej intuicji. Teraz to stało się realne.   
Ale zbyt długo się oszukiwała, karmiła złudzeniami. Rzeczywiście po powrocie ze swojej misji Holmes był dla niej łagodniejszy, bardziej ważył słowa. Ale to i tak wciąż było za mało. Choć ona dała mu jeden z największych darów – uratowała mu życie – to doskonale wiedziała, że w zamian nie dostanie tego czego najbardziej pragnie. Z resztą nie oczekiwała żadnej zapłaty. To był Sherlock Holmes. A ona była tylko żałosną, zakochaną dziewczyną, która byłaby w stanie dla niego zrobić wszystko. Ale teraz koniec z tym. Czas przestać zamartwiać się o innych i w końcu zawalczyć o własne szczęście.   
Ciszę, wypełnioną ciężką atmosferą, przerwał dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. Molly przeprosiła rozmówczynię i wyciągnęła telefon z torebki. Jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, na ekranie wyświetlało się imię mężczyzny, który właśnie stanowił temat ich dyskusji. Doktor Hooper niepewnie zaczęła czytać SMS-a.   
„ Dzisiaj. 18.00. W parku. Pod fontanną – SH”   
Na początku nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi. Sherlock niezbyt często wysyłał jej wiadomości. A jeśli już to robił to brzmiały one „Potrzebuję wyników autopsji. Już.”, „Nowa sprawa. Będę za 10 min”, albo ewentualnie bardzo sporadyczne „Baker Street. Natychmiast.” Tym razem było to coś bardzo nietypowego, bardzo nie jego stylu. I nagle ją oświeciło. To zapewne informacja na temat kolejnego spotkania z tajemniczym idealnym kandydatem.   
\- Co się tak śmiejesz do tego ekranu? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Mary.   
\- Właśnie dostałam wiadomość od Sherlocka – zaczęła Molly, a blondynka uśmiechnęła się głupkowato – Dotyczącą następnej randki z Davidem – ostudziła jej entuzjazm - Najwyraźniej chce zatrzeć złe pierwsze wrażenie. I bardzo dobrze, bo ja się wcale nie zniechęciłam. Widzisz, wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Będę szczęśliwa. Bez Sherlocka.   
Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciółki, Molly zaczęła odpisywać detektywowi, że na pewno się zjawi w wyznaczonym miejscu. A później w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju dokończyła swoje ciasto czekoladowe.   
Mary natomiast przyglądała się patolog z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Chciała dla niej jak najlepiej. Ale czy rzeczywiście to co doktor Hooper uważa za słuszne, wyjdzie jej na dobre? Czas pokaże.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za długą przerwę. ale jak pisałam już w komentarzu, od dwóch tygodni zdaję maturę i musiałam się skupić na nauce. Jutro mam ostatni egzamin, więc od teraz rozdziały powinny pojawiać się częściej. A przyjemniej mam taką nadzieję, bo z weną też jest rożnie :)   
> Ten rozdział wyszedł trochę krótki i jakiś taki strasznie ckliwy. Na początku nie było tego w planach, ale jakoś tak mnie poniosło. Może dla tego, że nie ma Sherlocka, więc nie miał kto wprowadzić zamętu. Ale na pewno pojawi się w kolejnej części, więc powinno być ciekawiej :D  
> Pozdrawiam i do napisania :)


	4. 4

Molly bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia stwierdziła, że skoro ostatnim razem pojawiła się na miejscu spotkania przed czasem i ostentacyjnie została wystawiona do wiatru, to teraz może się nieco spóźnić. Niech facet sobie nie myśli, że będzie dokładnie na każde jego zawołanie. Nie może wyjść na do granic możliwości zdesperowaną starą pannę po trzydziestce, którą w rzeczywistości niestety była. Mężczyźni omijają takie kobiety szerokim łukiem. A ona przecież nie chce być omijana, tylko w końcu szczerze kochana!  
Uznała, że spotkanie w parku nie wymaga takiej elegancji jak droga restauracja, więc postawiła na całkiem zwyczajny strój, choć oczywiście nie taki jak na co dzień do pracy. Przeglądając się w lustrze, doszła do wniosku, że dość obcisłe dżinsy, podkreślające jej kształty, dopasowana, satynowa bluzka w odcieniu głębokiego fioletu oraz jasny żakiet to strzał w dziesiątkę. Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone, ale postanowiła lekko zakręcić końcówki, aby nadać im lekkości. Do tego delikatny makijaż i z zakompleksionej trzydziestolatki stała się atrakcyjną singielką. Oby tylko David odniósł podobne wrażenie.  
Mimo iż był to dopiero środek maja, wieczór był zadziwiająco ciepły. Fakt ten dodawał Molly pozytywnej energii. Przekraczając bramę parku, powtarzała sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że tym razem na pewno się uda. Zobaczą się pod fontanną, zakochają od pierwszego wejrzenia, za rok on się oświadczy, niedługo potem ślub, dom, dzieci i spokojna, wspólna starość. Wszystkie jej marzenia w końcu się spełnią.  
A gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla Sherlocka?- spytała jej podświadomość.  
Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i potrząsnęła głową, jakby chcąc wyrzucić z niej to pytanie. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślała? Przecież już jakiś czas temu ustaliła sama ze sobą, że Holmes to zamknięty rozdział w jej życiu i teraz będzie w nim funkcjonował wyłącznie epizodycznie w kwestiach zawodowych. A tymczasem wciąż pojawiał się nieproszony w jej myślach. Wręcz miała wrażenie, że im bardziej stara się go pozbyć, tym szybciej i mocniej powraca, niczym bumerang. Dodatkowo jeszcze ta rozmowa z Mary, która, mimo, że nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać, zasiała w niej pewne ziarnko niepewności. A co jeśli on rzeczywiście dojrzał do głębszych uczuć, a ona po latach czekania go odrzuci? Nie. To nie jest człowiek, który od tak się zmienia. A już na pewno nie w tej kwestii.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła dalej. Od fontanny dzieliła ją już tylko jedna, niezbyt długa alejka. Przybrała na usta najszczerszy i najbardziej promienny uśmiech na jaki było ją stać i pewnym, żwawym krokiem zmierzała do swojego celu.  
W pobliżu nie było zbyt wielu osób, więc zaczęła przyglądać się każdej z nich po kolei, szukając swojego idealnego kandydata na męża. Dostrzegła kilku potencjalnych, ale odniosła wrażenie, że żaden nich na nikogo nie czekał, wyglądali na zajętych. Przyspieszyła nieco kroku, aby przejść na drugą stronę fontanny, kiedy usłyszała za sobą szorstkie:  
\- Spóźniłaś się.  
Molly odwróciła się gwałtownie i niespodziewanie wpadła na znacznie większą od siebie postać. Musiała mocno zadrzeć głowę do góry, aby przyjrzeć się tej osobie i uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jej twarzy.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?! – wycedziła, przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Przecież byliśmy umówieni. Dwanaście minut i czterdzieści osiem sekund spóźnienia. Zawsze byłaś punktualna. Nagle zachciało ci się nadrabiać lata młodzieńczego buntu, którego prawdopodobnie oszczędziłaś swoi rodzicom?  
Uwaga patolog zatrzymała się na pierwszym wypowiedzianym zdaniu. Reszta wypowiedzi została przez nią zupełnie zignorowana.  
\- My? – spytała ze zdziwieniem i irytacją – Chyba raczej David i ja!  
Sherlock zrobił zaskoczoną minę, jakby zupełnie nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi. Co zresztą było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. On zawsze wszystko wiedział jako pierwszy, zawsze wiedział najlepiej. Choć trzeba przyznać, że czasem najbardziej prozaiczne rzeczy go przerastały.  
\- Ach tak – odparł po chwili, jakby nagle sobie przypomniał.  
\- No to gdzie on jest? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Molly.  
Nie mogła, nie chciała wierzyć, że sytuacja znów się powtarza. Nie tak to wszystko miało wyglądać! Dlaczego detektyw zawsze wchodzi jej w paradę i wszystko psuje?! Ona się stara jak może, a on i tak jednym kiwnięciem palca doprowadza jej życie do ruiny.  
\- Nie ma go. Jeszcze – dodał, pod wpływem wściekłego spojrzenia doktor Hooper.  
\- A kiedy będzie?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Zawód prawnika jest nieprzewidywalny. A tak poza tym, naprawdę nie masz w szafie jakiś lepszych ciuchów?  
Molly miała już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Najchętniej wykrzyczałaby mu w twarz wszystkie swoje żale, tu w tym jak najbardziej publicznym miejscu. Doskonale zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że to tylko podsyci zadowolenie detektywa, a ona niepotrzebnie zszarga sobie nerwy. Postanowiła, więc zastosować taktykę, która Holmesa doprowadzała do furii, a jej nawet pozwalała się uspokoić – ignorować go.  
Nie odpowiadając więc na jego, co bądź raczej i tak retoryczne pytanie, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie. Postanowiła obejść fontannę dookoła i upewnić się, czy David przypadkiem nie czeka po drugiej stronie. Miała nadzieję, że Sherlock zostawi ją w spokoju. W końcu kto chciałby się droczyć z i tak już wkurzoną kobietą. Ale niestety jednak się przeliczyła.  
\- Dżinsy są w miarę ok., ale ta bluzka? Przecież to kompletnie nie twój kolor! O błyszczyku nie wspominając. Gdzie ty go w ogóle kupiłaś? Myślałam, że twoja pensja pozawala ci na kupno dobrych jakościowo kosmetyków.  
Patolog czuła jak narastają w niej emocje. Miała ochotę naprawdę nieźle mu przyłożyć. I bardzo chętnie poniosłaby wszystkie konsekwencje tego czynu. W sumie, to nie jest taki zły plan. Gdyby trafiła za kratki, Sherlock zapewne nie byłby skłonny jej odwiedzać i miałaby wreszcie święty spokój.  
Ale z drugiej strony jednak by jej go brakowało. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Holmes był dupkiem. Ale był JEJ dupkiem. Kiedyś znosiła to wszystko z pokorą, aby choć przez chwilę pobyć z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, popatrzeć na niego, nacieszyć się jego obecnością. Nie przejmowała się nawet tymi wszystkimi odmowami na jej nieudolne próby zaproszenia go na randkę. Kiedy poprosił ją o pomoc i powiedział, że się liczy, jej serce zabiło mocniej. Pojawił się jakiś cień nadziei, który równie szybko zniknął, kiedy okazało się, że obiekt jej westchnień też znika i to nie wiadomo na jak długo. Ale teraz obiecała sobie, że nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Nie może być wiecznie zakochaną po uszy bez wzajemności nastolatką. Musi w końcu zawalczyć o siebie, tylko, że ktoś jej to skrupulatnie udaremnia. Ale mimo, że jej uczucia do Sherlocka przetrwały, nie zamierzała dłużej tolerować tego jak ją traktował.  
Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy oddaliła się od fontanny, zupełnie zapominając o Davidzie. Dochodzące zza placów ciągłe, kąśliwe komentarze detektywa, sprawiły, że znów puściła w niepamięć swoje plany na ten wieczór i resztę życia. Na chwilę obecną ważniejszą misją wydawało się pozbycie się natrętnego towarzysza, któremu jakimś dziwnym trafem nie przeszkadzał brak jej reakcji.  
\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie?! – nie wytrzymała w końcu Molly.  
\- I do tego te buty… - ciągnął swój wywód, jakby kompletnie nie usłyszał jej wybuchu.  
\- A co ci w nich nie pasuje?!  
Wiedziała, że dała się złapać w pułapkę. Wdanie się z Sherlockiem w dyskusję to najgorsze co można zrobić, ale naprawdę miała już tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Czasami, a ostatnimi czasu coraz częściej, zastanawiała się co ona w ogóle widzi w tak irytującym człowieku.  
\- Gdybyś ubrała szpilki, wysmukliło by to twoją sylwetkę. No i wydawałabyś się wyższa.  
Patolog czuła jak jej emocje zaczynają wrzeć niczym woda zbliżająca się do stu stopni Celsjusza.  
\- Jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzał ci mój wzrost! – wrzasnęła podenerwowana do granic możliwości.  
Molly zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej wzrost pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Dość boleśnie przekonywała się o tym na co dzień. Posprzątanie górnej szafki, czy ściągnięcie jakiegoś produktu z najwyższej półki w sklepie to dla niej nie lada wyczyn. No ale cóż poradzić. Trzeba brać to co natura dała. Oczywiście istniało jedno wyjście – wysokie obcasy. Okazały się one jednak niezbyt wygodnym rozwiązaniem.  
\- Bo mi nie przeszkadza – odparł z kamienną twarzą Holmes – Ale prawnicy chyba lubią wysokie kobiety.  
Detektyw nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy w jego stronę pofrunął zgrabny, beżowy balerin w małym rozmiarze. Zdążył go jednak złapać w odpowiednim momencie, tak aby nie trafił go prosto w twarz.  
\- To po cholerę mnie z nim w ogóle umawiałeś?! – krzyknęła doktor Hooper, rzucając drugim butem.  
Zdezorientowany Sherlock, trzymając w rękach wycelowane w niego obuwie, patrzył jak wściekła, bosa Molly obraca się na pięcie i kieruje się w stronę znajdującego się tuż obok placu zabaw. Nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu, dotarła do ogromnej piaskownicy. Z przyjemnością zatopiła stopy w miękkim piasku.  
Rozejrzała się dookoła. Dosyć późna godzina sprawiła, że plac był niemal pusty. Kilkoro ostatnich dzieci było niemal siłą wyrywanych przez matki z wyśmienitej zabawy. Patolog na dłużej zatrzymała swój wzrok na tym widoku. Wywołał on uśmiech na jej twarzy i pozwolił się uspokoić. Odkąd pamiętała uwielbiała dzieci i zawsze marzyła, że będzie miała ich własną gromadkę. Ale jak na razie się niestety na to nie zanosiło. I powoli zaczynała wątpić czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się spełnić to marzenie.  
Kiedy matki wraz ze swoimi pociechami oddaliły się, zauważyła stojące nieopodal huśtawki. Od razu powróciły wspomnienia szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, kiedy to w każde niedzielne popołudnie wybierała się w rodzicami na spacer. Jego trasa kończyła się właśnie na placu zabaw. I pierwszym co robiła po dotarciu na miejsce był sprint do huśtawki. Uwielbiała się bujać i bardzo żałowała, że nie mieszka w domu z wielkim ogrodem, gdzie tata mógłby zamontować jej taką huśtawkę.  
Spojrzała na nią jeszcze raz z sentymentem i nagle znów chciała poczuć się jak beztroskie dziecko. Przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę i rozejrzała się wokół, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi. Chwilę później niepewnym krokiem skierowała się do huśtawki. Dotknęła delikatnie jej gumowego siedzenia i ciężkich metalowych łańcuchów. Po chwili wahania usiadła. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła się huśtać. Poczuła się jak najszczęśliwsza dziewczynka na świecie.  
Sherlock przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ktoś mógłby się dopatrzeć lekkiego uśmiechu, ale nie było to takie oczywiste. Zresztą jeśli chodzi o tego człowieka, nic nie było oczywiste. Do pewnych rzeczy nawet nie był w stanie przyznać się sam przed sobą. Ale ostatnimi czasy zauważył, że lubi przyglądać się Molly. I nie było w tym żadnego konkretnego powodu. Po prostu obserwował ją ukradkiem, kiedy była zajęta i nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. I co najdziwniejsze w tym czasie nie dokonywał żadnej dedukcji. Po prostu patrzył i uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
Tak również było tym razem. Stał w miejscu, podążając za nią wyłącznie wzrokiem. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się jak kieruje się w stronę huśtawki i na niej siada. Wydawała mu się taka cicha i bezbronna. W ciągu kilku minut ze wściekłej, odważnej kobiety stała się spokojną, łagodną dziewczynką. I zdecydowanie wolał ją w tej drugiej wersji.  
Wiedział, że swoją paplaniną doprowadza ją do furii, ale jak do tej pory nigdy nie dała tego po sobie tak poznać. Pierwszy raz czymś w nim rzuciła. Ba, pierwszy raz podniosła głos! Oczywiście uderzyła go po tym incydencie z narkotykami. Ale wtedy zrobiła to z troski o niego, a teraz było to wymierzone przeciw niemu. Nie chciał, żeby tak było. Musiał coś z tym zrobić.  
Żwawym krokiem podszedł do krawędzi piaskownicy. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że po kilku krokach będzie miał tonę pasku w butach. Postanowił jednak, że poświęci się dla sprawy. Zrobił niepewny krok i już po chwili poczuł jak małe ziarenka łaskoczą go w stopę. Jak widać ostrożność i tak nie miała sensu, więc normalnym tempem dotarł do swojego celu.  
Molly nadal bujała się z zamkniętymi oczami, więc nie mogła go zobaczyć. Jeśli go usłyszała nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Detektyw położył nieopodal nadal trzymane przez niego baleriny i zastanowił się co ze sobą począć. Nie chciał przerywać jej chwili szczęścia, ale starczenie przed nią jak kołek też mu się nie uśmiechało. W końcu wpadł na dość ryzykowny pomysł. Podszedł do huśtawki obok. Zbadał ją dokładniej, tak jak Molly wcześniej, ocenił, że raczej nie powinna się od nim zarwać i usiadł ostrożnie.  
Był przekonany, że gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, wziąłby ich za wariatów. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Rzadko odwiedzał takie miejsca, nawet jako dziecko. Wolał czytać książki i eksperymentować, niż kłócić się z innymi dzieciakami o to kto zrobił ładniejszą babkę z piasku. Być może też dlatego wyrósł na tak aspołeczną osobę. Ale z drugiej strony jakoś nigdy mu tego nie brakowało, nie miał poczucia, że coś traci. Był w pełni zadowolony ze swojego dzieciństwa.  
\- Niezły rzut – powiedział po chwili ciszy, która mu się niemiłosiernie dłużyła.  
Molly zwlekała chwilę z otworzeniem oczu, a gdy już to zrobiła ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła, że Holmes siedzi tuż obok na drugiej huśtawce. Ten widok wydawał jej się tak absurdalny, że aż zamrugała kilka razy, aby upewnić się, że się jej nie przewidziało.  
\- Tylko szkoda, że musiałam go wykonać, aby usłyszeć od ciebie jakieś miłe słowo – odparła z lekką ironią, nie patrząc w jego stronę.  
Sherlock, który zawsze miał przygotowaną ciętą ripostę, tym razem nie był pewien jak zareagować. Nasunęło mu się kilka kwestii, ale od razu je odrzucił. Co powiedzieć, aby nie pogorszyć sprawy? Pewnie powinien przeprosić, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Poza tym było by to zbyt podejrzane.  
Najwyraźniej jednak patolog nie oczekiwała żadnej odpowiedzi, bo postanowiła zadać mu pytanie.  
\- Po co w ogóle przyszedłeś?  
Tkwiła w tym nuta złości, ale detektyw wiedział, że Molly nie potrafi się na niego długo gniewać. Wystarczy, że da jej jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie, powód i wszystko wróci do normy.  
\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro to ja zaaranżowałem spotkanie, to powinienem was sobie przedstawić.  
\- Jaki przejaw wspaniałomyślności – mruknęła doktor Hooper pod nosem, sądząc, że jej nie usłyszy.  
\- Czasami mi się zdarza – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Znów zapadła chwila milczenia, ale nie było ono już tak uciążliwe.  
Molly zdążyła już zapomnieć o swoi celu z jakim przybyła do parku. Cała nieudana randka i idealny kandydat nie zaprzątały zupełnie jej myśli. Nie chciała się już nawet przejmować Sherlockiem i jego niewyparzonym językiem. Postanowiła cieszyć się chwilą. Ciepłym majowym wieczorem, spędzonym na pełnym pozytywnych wspomnień placu zabaw.  
Po raz kolejny nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że detektyw przyglądał się jej uważnie. Patrzenie na nią wydawało mu się o wiele łatwiejsze niż rozmowa. Tutaj nie mógł popełnić żadnej gafy, nie mógł jej obrazić, zdenerwować. Mógł po prostu cieszyć się jej obecnością.  
Niespodziewanie oboje poczuli na sobie krople deszczu. Jak na komendę spojrzeli w górę. Nie wiadomo skąd tuż nad nimi znalazła się ogromna, czarna chmura. Po chwili lało już jak z cebra.  
\- Szybko, biegniemy! – krzyknął Sherlock, podnosząc z ziemi buty Molly.  
Ruszyli w stronę najbliższej bramy wyjściowej. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy nie zostało na nich ani jednej suchej nitki. Nie zorientowali się nawet, kiedy chwycili się za ręce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I o to kolejny rozdział :) Minął tydzień, więc chyba całkiem nieźle mi poszło. Postaram się, aby następny też ukazał się mniej więcej w takim odstępie czasu, ale nie obiecuję.  
> Rozdział nawet mi się podoba. Zajrzeliśmy trochę do myśli Sherlocka, ale mam nadzieję, że nie ujawniłam zbyt dużo :P Nie wiem jak Wam, ale mnie najbardziej podoba się fragment, w którym Molly rzuca w Holmesa butami. Nawet nie pamiętam jak wpadłam na ten pomysł, ale tak mi się spodobał, że musiałam go wykorzystać :)  
> Komentarze mile widziane.  
> Pozdrawiam i do napisania :)


	5. 5

Jak na złość nie mogli złapać żadnej taksówki. Najwyraźniej deszcz zaskoczył nie tylko ich, bo wszystkie pojazdy, które ich minęły były wypełnione po brzegi. A jeden nawet ich jeszcze dodatkowo ochlapał. Co z kolei zwiększyło irytację Sherlocka, a ucieszyło Molly.   
Patolog rzadko przyznawała się, że lubi moknąć, zwłaszcza na orzeźwiającym, wiosennym deszczu, bo ludzie zazwyczaj krzywo na nią patrzeli. Kiedy była dzieckiem korzystała z każdej możliwości deszczowego prysznica. Zwłaszcza kiedy była zmęczona szkołą i chciała pobyć kilka dni w domu. Nawet parę chwil na ulewie prawie zawsze gwarantowało przeziębienie.   
Teraz też chętnie rozkoszowałaby się wodą spływającą po jej ciele, ale nadal trzymający ją za rękę detektyw ciągnął ją w zabójczym tempie w nieznanym jej kierunku. Był tak zaaferowany całą sytuacją, że w ogóle nie dostrzegał, iż doktor Hooper ledwo za nim nadąża. Różnica wzrostu sprawiała, że na jeden jego krok ona musiała wykonać ze trzy.   
Molly nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy dotarli na Baker Street. Gdy Holmes szukał po kieszeniach swojego płaszcza kluczy do mieszkania nad nimi nadal wisiała granatowa chmura, z której lało jak z cebra. Kiedy drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem, patolog chciała się pożegnać i ruszyć w stronę swojego domu, ale zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta, bez słowa została wciągnięta do środka.   
\- Sherlock, to ty? – z głębi pomieszczenia doszedł głos pani Hudson – Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie szedł do tego parku, bo zapowiadali deszcze. I co? A nie mówiłam, że…   
Starsza pani zamilkła na widok swojego lokatora i jego przyjaciółki przemokniętych do suchej nitki. Ci natomiast stali nieruchomo, a pod nimi, na idealnie wysprzątanej podłodze w przedpokoju zaczęła powstawać ogromna kałuża.   
\- Wielkie nieba! – krzyknęła kobieta – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś zabierał ze sobą parasol?! Chociaż tego jednego nawyku mógłbyś się nauczyć od swojego brata!   
Na wspomnienie Mycrofta detektyw przewrócił z irytacją oczami. Starszy Holmes wcale nie nosił ze sobą parasolki na wypadek deszczu. To był po prostu jego atrybut, który przyrósł do niego niczym trzecia ręka. Parasol dla Mycrofta, był tym czym, czarny, długi płaszcz dla Sherlocka.   
\- Molly, kochanie! – pani Hudson przeniosła swoją uwagę na patolog – Miło cię widzieć.   
Gospodyni miała w zwyczaju witać doktor Hooper lekkim uściskiem, ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach posłała jej tylko promienny uśmiech, który nie groził zamoczeniem sobie ubrania.  
\- Panią również – odparła nieśmiało Molly.   
Po chwili wzrok staruszki padł dokładnie między przemoczoną dwójkę i na jej twarzy odmalowało się niemałe zaskoczenie. Patolog spojrzała w tamto miejsce i zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal trzymają się z Sherlockiem za ręce. Nie wiedziała jak na to zareagować, gdyż uścisk detektywa był dość mocny. Nie miała jednak szansy nic zrobić, ponieważ Holmes pociągnął ją w stronę schodów.   
\- Idziemy na górę się wysuszyć – powiedział na odchodnym, nie dopuszczając do głosu pani Hudson – Proszę nie robić sobie kłopotu z herbatą – dodał, zanim zupełnie zniknęli z jej pola widzenia.   
Będąc w połowie schodów, Molly obejrzała się za siebie i posłała w stronę wychylającej się zza ściany gospodyni przepraszający uśmiech.   
\- Zostawiamy za sobą mokre ślady – mruknęła, kiedy dotarli na górę.   
\- Nie przejmuj się – odparł niewzruszony Sherlock – Pani Hudson je wytrze, kiedy podejdzie pod drzwi, aby nas podsłuchiwać.   
Patolog postanowiła tego nie komentować. Wierzyła, że kobieta jest naprawdę życzliwa, troskliwa i bezinteresowna. Wątpiła w to, aby była przy tym wścibska. Holmes miał czasami tendencję do wyolbrzymiana.   
Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, detektyw zostawił ją na środku salonu, sam kierując się w stronę sypialni. Gdy puścił jej dłoń, poczuła się lekko rozczarowana. Starała się zdusić w sobie to uczucie. Przecież to nic nie znaczyło. Po prostu chciał, żeby szybciej biegła. Nic osobistego, a ona jak zwykle wyobraża sobie nie wiadomo co.   
Rozejrzała się dookoła. Od jej ostatniej wizyty praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Jedynie może było tylko trochę czyściej, co zapewne było zasługą pani Hudson.   
\- Chcesz szlafrok czy koszulę? – zapytał detektyw, stając w progu sypialni i trzymając w dłoniach obie części garderoby, które wymienił.   
Molly wybałuszyła na niego oczy, nie mając pojęcia dlaczego miałaby chcieć wziąć jakieś jego ubranie.   
Wiele razy marzyła o tym, aby mieć przy sobie jakąś z jego rzeczy. Najlepiej właśnie ubranie, które pachniało by jego wodą po goleniu, którą tak uwielbiała. Wyobrażała sobie, że przed zaśnięciem, tuli do siebie taką koszulę. Najlepiej tę fioletową, w której tak było mu do twarzy. Miałaby wtedy poczucie, że jest tuż obok niej.   
\- Molly, słuchasz mnie? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją zirytowany głos Sherlocka – Jeśli nie chcesz się przeziębić, musisz zdając ubranie i je wysuszyć. A założę się, że nie masz ochoty paradować tu nago, więc chcesz szlafrok czy koszulę?   
Patolog zagryzła dolną wargę, próbując podjąć odpowiedni wybór. Z wiadomych przyczyn chciała wybrać koszulę. Tym bardziej, że w ręce trzymał właśnie tę fioletową! Ale z drugiej strony odsłaniałaby ona za dużo. Szlafrok wydał się bezpieczniejszy, bo naprawdę nie miała śmiałości świecić gołym tyłkiem przed Sherlockiem Holmesem.   
\- Wiesz co, ten szlafrok chyba będzie na ciebie za duży i za długi – odezwał się, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć – Łap! – dodał, rzucając jej wymarzoną fioletową koszulę.   
Chciała zaprotestować, ale znów zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. Stała więc na środku salonu z otwartymi ustami i koszulą w ręce.   
Po chwili w końcu zaczęła odczuwać, że mokre ubrania przykleiły się do jej ciała. Chyba rzeczywiście czas się ich pozbyć. Chciała w tym celu udać się do łazienki, ale kątem oka zauważyła, że właśnie wszedł tam Holmes. Stwierdziła, więc, że może się przebrać tam gdzie stoi. Przynajmniej nie pozostawi po sobie więcej mokrych plam.   
Suchą koszulę położyła na krzesło i zaczęła ściągać to co miała na sobie. Z żakietem i bluzką nie było większego problemu, ale spodnie przyrosły do niej niczym druga skóra. Nieźle musiała się namęczyć, aby w końcu się ich pozbyć. Została w samej bieliźnie, która też była mokra, ale nie odważyła się, aby ją zdjąć. Nie chciała dawać Sherlokowi powodów do komentowania jej małych piersi. Wystarczy, że robił to kiedy była w pełnym ubiorze. Ostrożnie wzięła do rąk filetową koszulę. Założyła ją na siebie, rokoszując się intensywnym, tak dobrze jej znanym zapachem detektywa. Powoli zaczęła zapinać małe guziczki.   
Zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi na Holmesa, który przyglądał się jej od dłuższej chwili. Z uwagą śledził jej każdy ruch. Kiedy włożyła jego koszulę, na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Doskonale wiedział, że to jej ulubiona. Był ciekaw jak będzie się w niej prezentowała. I musiał przyznać, że wyglądała naprawdę kusząco. Choć zapięła się niemal pod samą szyję, koszula sięgała jej do uda, odsłaniając niezbyt długie, ale za to zgrabne nogi. Podwinęła za długie rękawy do wysokości łokcia. Przyglądał się jej jeszcze chwilę, kiedy niepewnie oceniała swój wygląd, po czym ruszył w jej kierunku.   
\- Ręcznik do włosów – podał jej wymieniony przedmiot – Niestety nie mam suszarki.   
Wzięła od niego oferowaną rzecz, po czym Sherlock bez nawet jednego spojrzenia na nią, wyminął ją i udał się do kuchni. Powinna być zadowolona, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jej dość odkryte ciało. Przynajmniej nie musiała się wstydzić, po kolejnym złośliwym komentarzu. Z drugiej jednak strony zrobiło się jej troszkę przykro. Każdy facet zapewne skorzystałby z okazji, aby popatrzeć na roznegliżowaną kobietę. Każdy, tylko nie Sherlock Holmes.   
Patolog postanowiła nie roztrząsać zbytnio tej kwestii, bo to i tak prowadziło do nikąd. Po wyciśnięciu możliwie dużej ilości wody z włosów, zebrała nadal leżące na podłodze mokre ciuchy i zaniosła je do łazienki, gdzie rozwiesiła je na suszarce obok równie przemoczonych ubrań detektywa.   
Wróciła do salonu nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się zachować. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się jej dość dziwna. Albo to raczej Sherlock się dziwnie zachowywał. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie na tyle się o nią troszczył, aby ochronić ją przed zwykłym przeziębieniem. Chociaż znając go pewnie działał z czysto samolubnych pobudek – gdyby się rozchorowała, musiałaby by wziąć wolne w pracy, a on byłby skazany na któregoś z pozostałych patologów, których szczerze nie znosił.   
Często zastanawiała się dlaczego to właśnie ją wybrał na swojego stałego współpracownika. Zapewne wpływ na to miała jej podatność na błahe komplementy, które skłaniały ją do natychmiastowego wykonania wszystkiego, o co tylko poprosił. W sumie to nawet nie były prośby, tylko raczej rozkazy. Po każdej takiej „przysłudze” ganiła samą siebie, za kompletny brak asertywności. Była na siebie wściekała, że daje sobą tak pomiatać i obiecywała sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobi. Ale oczywiście wystarczył jeden słodki uśmiech, głębokie spojrzenie w oczy, aby zmiękła. Holmes doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej słabości i konsekwentnie ją wykorzystywał.   
Musiał jednak też zauważyć, że w ciągu jego dwuletniej nieobecności Molly dość mocno się zmieniła – nabrała pewności siebie, nie dawała już sobą pomiatać. Nadal była tą samą ciepłą, troszczącą się o innych osobą, ale potrafiła też zawalczyć o siebie. Dzięki temu też zyskała większy respekt otoczenia. Nawet Sherlock zaczął liczyć się z jej zdaniem. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby od czasu do czasu jej nie skrytykował, ale zawsze był to jakiś postęp.   
\- Zrobiłem herbatę na rozgrzanie – w zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos detektywa.   
Wszedł do salonu, niosąc w rękach tacę. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy i nie zapięty szlafrok. Na widok jego nagiego torsu momentalnie zrobiło się jej ciepło. Nie potrzebowała już herbaty.   
Sherlock postawił tacę na stole i zajął swoje standardowe miejsce. Molly rozejrzała się dookoła i ostatecznie podjęła decyzję, aby usiąść w fotelu Johna, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko detektywa. Miała nadzieję, że znajdujący się między nimi stół chociaż trochę zasłoni krepującą ją nagość. Mimo iż jej towarzysz zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi i tak czuła się nieswojo.   
\- Mój tata zawsze mówił, że herbata jest dobra na wszystko – powiedziała, aby przerwać panującą między nimi ciszę.   
To tak naprawdę niewiele znaczące zdanie sprawiło, że nagle posmutniała. Nawet najbardziej radosne wspomnienie związane z jej ojcem i tak przypominało o bólu jaki poniosła za sobą jego strata. Choć minęło już kilka lat, nadal nie mogła w pełni pogodzić się z jego odejściem. Był dla niej najważniejszą, najukochańszą osobą. Żałobę po takich ludziach nosi się do końca życia.   
\- Tęsknisz za nim – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Holmes.   
\- I to jak – szepnęła, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.   
Tak bardzo chciała cofnąć się do czasów swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy wszystko było łatwe i beztroskie. Nie musiała się niczym martwić, przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że mogłaby stracić najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. Nie odczuwała bólu i cierpienia. Nie zamartwiała się swoją samotnością. Kochała i była kochana.   
\- Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałaś mi, że przypominam ci twojego ojca, bo smucę się, kiedy wydaje mi się, że nikt nie widzi? – spytał niespodziewanie detektyw.   
Molly podniosła na niego wzrok i pokiwała lekko głową na potwierdzenie. Doskonale pamiętała tę rozmowę. Powiedziała wtedy też, że się dla niego nie liczy. I naprawdę w to wierzyła. Czasami nawet nadal tak się czuła, kiedy ją zupełnie ignorował lub ganił za to, że się o niego martwi. A przecież ona tylko chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Tak jak przyjaciel chce dla przyjaciela.   
\- Ty też się smucisz, kiedy myślisz, że nie patrzę - kontynuował Sherlock – Ale ja to widzę, Molly. Za każdym razem. I zawsze zastanawiam się dlaczego. Pewnie wiele razy przeze mnie. Wiem, że czasami powiem coś… okrutnego. Ale nie powinnaś brać tego do siebie. Zazwyczaj wcale nie mam tego na myśli. Po prostu… taki już jestem.   
Molly nie była pewna jak zareagować na to wyznanie. Nie tego się spodziewała. W ogóle nigdy nie przypuszczała, że coś podobnego padnie z jego ust. Detektyw niezmiernie rzadko przyznawał się do błędu. A już na pewno nie takiego, gdzie w grę wchodziły głębsze uczucia i relacje międzyludzkie.   
Sherlock natomiast spoglądał niepewnie na swoją rozmówczynię. Nie miał w planach mówić jej czegoś takiego. A przynajmniej nie na razie. Ale nie mógł znieść jej smutku. Molly Hooper powinna być uśmiechnięta, radosna i tryskać pozytywną energią. Tymczasem coraz częściej zamykała się w sobie, posępniała. To nie była Molly jaką znał. Jego Molly. Wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo to najprawdopodobniej on sam jest przyczyną jej smutku.   
\- Wiem – odparła po chwili ciszy patolog – Że często mówisz coś zanim pomyślisz. Już… Już się tym nie przejmuję. – dodała, posyłając mu blady uśmiech.   
Detektyw pokiwał głową z aprobatą, choć wiedział, że ta wypowiedź nie była w stu procentach szczera. W głębi serca pewnie nadal uważała, że się dla niego nie liczy. Że mówi jej to wszystko, aby po raz kolejny owinąć ją sobie wokół palca. Co mógł zrobić, aby w końcu mu uwierzyła?   
\- Masz jakieś ciastka? – spytała niespodziewanie Molly, wstając i kierując się do kuchni.   
Nie chciała dłużej ciągnąć tej dość niezręcznej rozmowy. Omawianie poważnych kwestii z Sherlockiem było wyjątkowo ciężkim i wymagającym zadaniem, na które w tej chwili nie miała ani ochoty, ani siły. Zdecydowanie wolała posłuchać o jakimś jego nowym eksperymencie lub śledztwie. Ale najpierw musiała coś zjeść. Już czuła jak zaburczało jej w brzuchu.   
\- Chyba powinno coś być w górnej szafce nad blatem– usłyszała odpowiedź i otworzyła wskazane drzwiczki.   
Rzeczywiście dostrzegła pudełko herbatników i wafle kakaowe, ale niestety znajdowały się one poza jej zasięgiem. Po raz kolejnego tego dnia żałowała, że nie jest choć odrobinę wyższa.   
Obróciła się gwałtownie, aby przysunąć sobie krzesło, które umożliwiłoby jej wyciągnięcie upragnionej przekąski i wpadła prosto na osobę, która stała dosłownie tuż za nią. Automatycznie oparła dłonie na nagim torsie Sherlocka, który wyciągnął rękę ponad jej głowę i sięgnął po ciastka.   
Doktor Hooper poczuła jak temperatura jej ciała drastycznie wzrosła, a nogi zrobiły się jak z waty. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie znalazła się tak blisko detektywa. A nawet jeśli, to oboje mieli wtedy na sobie zdecydowanie więcej odzieży. Nie mogła powstrzymać przyspieszonego oddechu, co zapewne nie uszło jego uwadze. Znowu zachowywała się jak nastolatka i nic nie mogła na to poradzić.   
\- Proszę – powiedział, wręczając czerwonej jak piwonia Molly swoją zdobycz.   
Patolog powoli oderwała od niego swoje drżące dłonie i wzięła ofiarowane jej pudełka, przyciskając je mocno do własnej piersi, bo między nimi naprawdę znajdowało się niewiele przestrzeni. Sądziła, że Holmes od razu się od niej odsunie. W końcu nie przepadał za bliskim kontaktem fizycznym. Tymczasem nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, intensywnie wpatrując się w nią swoimi przeszywającymi błękitnymi oczami. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że stała się właśnie obiektem dedukcji. Szybko jednak odrzuciła taką możliwość. To nie był wzrok, którego Sherlock używał w tym celu. W tym spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego, niepokojącego, niespotykanego.   
Nieświadomie przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazła się z detektywem w takiej z jednej strony niezręcznej, a z drugiej całkiem fascynującej sytuacji. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Niestety ona z jego nie była w stanie niczego wywnioskować. Była natomiast przekonana, że on może czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi.   
Niespodziewanie Sherlock podniósł rękę i dotknął rozgrzanego policzka Molly. Odgarnął jej za ucho kosmyk włosów. Patolog wstrzymała oddech, zastanawiając się, jak potoczy się dalej sytuacja.   
Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Oboje momentalnie ocknęli się z letargu. W ułamku sekundy Holmes cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość. Molly spuściła głowę i mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny, pobiegła do salonu, aby odebrać telefon.   
Sherlock stanął w progu pokoju i przyglądał się jak rozkojarzona doktor Hooper próbuje skupić się na rozmowie. Wyraźnie było to dla niej trudne i nie był pewien czy to jaki ma na nią wpływ powinno go cieszyć czy niepokoić. Tym bardziej, że sam nie rozumiał swojego zachowania. Oczywiście Molly była ważną osobą w jego życiu – w końcu była jego niezastąpioną patolog – ale czy to było się więcej?   
Kiedy skończyła rozmowę, jak gdyby nigdy nic zajęła swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i otworzyła paczkę ciastek. Jedzenie było jej sposobem na stres. A w tej chwili sięgnął on niemal zenitu. Nakazała sobie jednak spokój. To nic takiego. Nic się nie stało. To tylko chwila słabości, o której zaraz oboje zapomną. O ile tylko on nie postanowi wykorzystać tego przeciwko niej.   
Detektyw usiadł naprzeciwko niej i sięgnął po filiżankę chłodnej już herbaty. Spoglądał na Molly, która ze spuszczoną głową dotarła do połowy opakowania herbatników. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się przez dłuższą chwilę. Atmosfera stała się gęsta. Cisza ciężko zawisła w powietrzu.   
\- I co? Dobre te ciastka? – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock.   
Doktor Hooper niepewnie podniosła na niego wzrok. Uśmiechał się. Ale nie tak szyderczo i z wyższością, jak się spodziewała. Nie, to był ciepły, przyjazny uśmiech.   
\- Wyśmienite – mruknęła, biorąc ostatniego herbatnika i kładąc resztę na stole.   
\- W takim razie dobrze, że nie wykorzystałem ich o eksperymentu jak miałem w planach. Szkoda takich pyszności – odparł detektyw, częstując się jednym - Tylko nie mów Mycroftowi. Gdyby się dowiedział, że marnuję słodycze do badań naukowych, kazałaby tacie mnie wydziedziczyć.   
Holmes powiedział to tak poważnym tonem, że Molly nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Po chwili dołączył do niej także jej rozmówca, zarażony jej wesołością.   
Żadne z nich nie pamiętało, kiedy ostatnio coś ich tak rozbawiło. Nie sądzili też, że to pozwoli im na resztę wieczoru zapomnieć o niezręcznej sytuacji i cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I zgodnie z obietnicą jest kolejny rozdział :) Szczerze mówiąc średnio mi się podoba, znowu wyszedł trochę za bardzo ckliwy. I wiem, że Sherlock nie zachowuje się tak jak powinien, ale każdy przecież musi czasami też pokazać swoją ludzką twarz :P Ale za to Molly jest bardziej sobą.   
> Nie wiem kiedy następny, bo póki co nie mam na niego pomysłu, ale postaram się jak najszybciej.   
> Dziękuję za wszystkie Kudos. Fajnie wiedzieć, że ktoś to czyta i mu się podoba. To zdecydowanie motywuje do dalszego pisania :)   
> Pozdrawiam.


	6. 6

Ciepłe, słoneczne promienie przedarły się przez okno i padły na twarz słodko śpiącej Molly. Ta chcąc rozkoszować się jeszcze kilkoma chwilami błogiego odpoczynku, obróciła się na drugi bok. Nie było to jednak dobre posunięcie, ponieważ w ułamku sekundy znalazła się na podłodze. To ją skutecznie rozbudziło. Masując obolałe po twardym lądowaniu pośladki, rozejrzała się dookoła. Zdecydowanie nie był to jej pokój, ani żadne inne pomieszczenie w jej mieszkaniu. Zresztą chyba nigdy wcześniej tu nie była, bo nic nie wydawało się znajome. Nagle jej uwagę przykuło to co miała na sobie. Filetowa, męska koszula. Jęknęła cicho, na wspomnienie wydarzeń poprzedniego wieczoru.   
Kiedy niezręczna akcja w kuchni poszła w zapomnienie, naprawdę świetnie im się rozmawiało. W pewnym momencie Sherlock zaproponował, aby napili się wina, a ona ochoczo na to przystała. Musiała jakoś odreagować po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń. Alkohol rozluźnił ich oboje, co skłoniło ich do całkiem przyjemnych rozmów o czasach, w których się jeszcze nie znali. I z tego co pamiętała, grali nawet w jakąś głupią grę na pytania, jak na jakiejś dennej imprezie studenckiej. Jednej rzeczy nie była jednak do końca pewna – jakim cudem znalazła się w sypialni Sherlocka? Bo to najwyraźniej tam właśnie przebywała.   
Zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie była. Zresztą wątpiła, aby detektyw kogokolwiek tutaj wpuszczał. Wszystkie wizyty ograniczały się do zwiedzania salonu lub ewentualnie kuchni. Podniosła się do pozycji stojącej i omiotła pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie – łóżko, szafa i komoda. Czuła się nieco zawiedziona. Sądziła, że sypialnia Holmesa będzie nieco bardziej odzwierciedlała jego osobowość. Ale z drugiej strony chyba nie spędzał tu zbyt dużo czasu.   
Poprawiła szybko rozrzuconą po posłaniu pościel i przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. Oczywistym było, że musi opuścić pokój, ale nie była pewna co tam zastanie. Najlepiej byłoby przemknąć niezauważoną do łazienki, przebrać się w swoje ubrania i wymknąć się po angielsku. Wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie to możliwe. Sherlock ma oczy dookoła głowy, więc na pewno zauważy jej próbę ucieczki i skutecznie ją udaremni. Ale cóż mogła zrobić? Nie miała innego wyjścia.   
Wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła cicho drzwi. Mentalnie przygotowywała się na serię złośliwych uwag. Nie było takiej możliwości, aby detektyw odpuścił sobie skomentowanie jej karygodnego zachowania. Nigdy się nie upijała, bo wiedziała, że ma słabą głowę. Już dwa, trzy kieliszki wina wystarczały, aby zaczęła przestawać się kontrolować. Miała tylko nadzieję, że poprzedniego wieczoru nie zrobiła niczego naprawdę głupiego, po czym musiałaby się wstydzić!   
Nieśmiało weszła do salonu, po którym było widać, że ktoś tu wcześniej zabalował. Na stole stały dwa kieliszki, jedna pusta butelka po winie i druga opróżniona do połowy. Po ziemi walały się jakieś papiery i pokruszone ciastka. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc panował nieco większy niż zazwyczaj bałagan. Jednak to co najbardziej zaskoczyło patolog, to postać stojąca do niej tyłem na środku pokoju.   
\- John? – spytała nieco zachrypniętym głosem.   
Gość obrócił się w jej stronę.   
\- Molly? – odparł zdziwiony, przyglądając się jej uważnie.   
Chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się, o co chodzi. Później przypomniała sobie, że nadal jest ubrana tylko w fioletową koszulę. Na jej policzkach natychmiast ukazał się rumieniec.   
\- To nie to co myślisz – zapewniła szybko, stając za fotelem, aby zasłonić odkryte części ciała.   
\- W sumie to nie wiem co myśleć – wykrztusił Watson – To raczej niecodzienny widok na Baker Street – dodał, pokazując na jej osobę, a doktor Hooper poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Wiem – odparła cicho ze spuszczoną głową.   
Zapadła cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak się zachować. Czuli się skrępowani całą sytuacją. Nagle Molly zdała sobie sprawę z nieobecności gospodarza.   
\- Gdzie Sherlock? – spytała.   
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – odparł John, rozglądając się dookoła.   
Z jednej strony patolog poczuła ulgę. Jeśli nie ma go w domu, to przynajmniej na razie ominie ją upokarzające spotkanie. Ale z drugiej strony i tak było ono nieuniknione. A jeśli dojdzie do niego w kostnicy, to nie miałaby jak uciec. Poza tym czuła się też nieco porzucona.   
W końcu wzrok Watsona padł na kartkę leżącą na stole. Podniósł ją i zaczął czytać na głos.   
\- Dzwonił Lastrade. Nowa sprawa. Masz być o dziesiątej w kostnicy. Będę potrzebował autopsji. P.S. Sama wpakowałaś się do mojego łóżka.   
John zerknął na Molly, która najpierw poczerwieniała, a następnie pobladła. Znalazła odpowiedź na jedno z nurtujących ją pytań, ale wcale nie czuła się z tym lepiej. Zwłaszcza, że nie była jedyną osobą, która uzyskała tę informację. To było takie żenujące.   
\- P.S.2. – dodał Watson, znów zerkając na kartkę – Spałem na kanapie.   
Patolog odetchnęła nieco z ulgą. Dobrze wiedzieć, że do niczego nie doszło. Nie żeby podejrzewała Sherlocka o to, że ją jakkolwiek wykorzystał podczas jej nieświadomości, ale jak wiadomo alkohol różne rzeczy robi z człowiekiem. Wolałaby jednak sama znaleźć tę karteczkę. Niepewnie czuła się ze świadomością, że ktoś dowiedział się o tym, co to zaszło poprzedniego wieczoru. I to w dodatku w tak mało subtelny sposób.   
\- Ciesz się, że w ogóle zostawił jakąś wiadomość – powiedział John, jakby chciał ją pocieszyć – Przeważnie znika bez słowa.   
Molly doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. W sumie to trochę się zdziwiła, że poinformował ją o swoim zniknięciu. Nawet tego nie oczekiwała. To nie było w stylu detektywa.   
Nie wiedząc jak dalej poprowadzić te dziwną i niezręczną rozmowę, rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na zegarze.   
\- O matko! – krzyknęła – Już tak późno?!   
Wczoraj zadzwonił do niej przełożony z prośbą, aby przyszła wcześniej do pracy. Oczywiście się zgodziła. Tymczasem była już dziewiąta dwanaście i zero szans na to, aby dotrzymała danej obietnicy.   
Nie zwracając uwagi na Johna, pobiegła do łazienki. Na szczęście jej ubrania zdążyły wyschnąć przez noc. W pospiechu zrzuciła z siebie koszulę i ubrała nieprzyjemnie sztywne dżinsy oraz nieco wygniecioną bluzkę. Przejrzała się w lustrze. Włosy miała w kompletnym nieładzie, jak codziennie rano. Nad umywalką znalazła grzebień i rozczesała je w miarę możliwości. Do dokonania reszty porannej toalety nie miała ani odpowiednich przyborów, ani czasu. Chwyciła żakiet i już miała opuścić pomieszczenie, kiedy jej wzrok napotkał niedbale rzuconą na suszarkę fioletową koszulę. Po raz ostatni delikatnie wzięła ją do rąk i przyciągnęła do twarzy, aby zaciągnąć się jej zapachem. Potem z uśmiechem na ustach, niemalże z czułością odwiesiła ją na suszarkę.   
Wróciła do salonu i poczuła rozchodzący się po nim intensywny aromat kawy. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo potrzebny był jej ten napój.   
\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz miała ochotę – powiedział John, podając jej filiżankę.   
\- Wielkie dzięki – odparła, po czym wzięła szybki łyk – Chyba nie zdążę już wpaść do domu.   
W rekordowym tempie opróżniła filiżankę, po czym zaczęła szukać swojej torebki.   
Watson nie odzywał się, ale przyglądał się jej uważnie. Nie był pewien co powinien myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Słyszał ostatnio, że Molly umawia się z jakimś „idealnym kandydatem”, jak to określiła jego żona, a tymczasem spotyka ją w całkiem niedwuznacznym stroju w mieszkaniu Sherlocka. To było doprawdy dziwne.   
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos gotowej do wyjścia patolog.   
\- Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem.   
Odwzajemniła jego gest, po czym skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Nagle się zatrzymała i obróciła w jego kierunku.   
\- John?   
\- Tak?   
\- Mógłbyś nie mówić o tym Mary? – spytała, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.   
Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że gdyby ta sensacja dotarła do uszu pani Watson, ta nie dałaby spokoju Molly i Sherlockowi. Ciągle by ich o coś wypytywała, rzucała jakieś znaczące uwagi. Oczywiście według niej w dobrej wierze. Doktor Hooper jednak za wszelką cenę chciała tego uniknąć.   
\- Oczywiście – odparł – Nie pisnę ani słówka. 

 

Molly biegiem zmierzała w stronę drzwi kostnicy, pod którymi stali już rozmawiający przez telefon Greg i wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Sherlock. Ten dzień naprawdę zapowiadał się koszmarnie. Po incydencie na Baker Street, złapała jak najszybciej taksówkę, ale jak na złość był straszny korek, co powiększyło jej spóźnienie o następne kilkanaście minut. Poza tym kiedy emocje nieco opadły, zaczęła odczuwać lekkie dudnienie w głowie, co z kolei musiało być efektem wypitego alkoholu. Podsumowując była spóźniona i poirytowana.   
\- Czekamy tu od dwudziestu minut! – warknął na nią detektyw, kiedy się do nich dotarła.   
\- Trzeba było mnie obudzić – odparła równie zgryźliwie, ale nieco ciszej, aby nie usłyszał jej Lestrade, który i tak pochłonięty rozmową póki co nie zwracał na nich uwagi.   
Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, zaczęła otwierać drzwi. Kiedy w końcu uporała się z wyjątkowo upartym zamkiem, weszła do środka, nie zawracając sobie głowy swoimi gośćmi. I tak nie potrzebowali od niej specjalnego zaproszenia.   
Najpierw skierowała się do swojego gabinetu, gdzie oczywiście zostawiła torebkę i zmieniła żakiet na biały kitel. Pobieżnie przejrzała leżące na burku dokumenty, po czym wróciła do głównego pomieszczenia. Sherlock mimo bezwzględnego zakazu, zaglądał do jednej z lodówek, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakieś części ciała do eksperymentów. Greg właśnie zakończył rozmowę i spojrzał w jej kierunku.   
\- Molly, świetnie wyglądasz! – zawołał, a patolog poczuła jak się czerwieni – Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze – dodał, pokazując na bluzkę – Randka po pracy?   
Doktor Hooper była nieco zaskoczona tymi uwagami. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie jest zwyczajowy strój, jaki nosiła w pracy, ale nie był też przecież przesadnie elegancki. W końcu wczorajszy deszcz zostawił na nim jakieś piętno. Przypomniawszy sobie jednak uwagi Holmes na temat jej ubrań, poczuła wdzięczność wobec Lestrade’a. Przynajmniej on był w stanie docenić jej starania. I to nawet wtedy, gdy była nieco potargana.   
\- Chyba raczej powrót z randki – zakpił Sherlock, odwracając się w ich stronę z nerką w ręku.   
Chciała mu się odgryźć, ale się powstrzymała. Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o ich wczorajszej niefortunnej przygodzie. Wystarczyło już, że John był wszystkiego świadom. A nawet zapewne dopowiedział sobie kilka kwestii.   
\- Dzięki Greg – posłała mu promienny uśmiech, zupełnie ignorując detektywa.   
\- Nie ma za co – odparł, odwzajemniając gest – Powinnaś częściej się tak ubierać.   
Zasłoniła poczerwieniałą twarz włosami i ruszyła w stronę chłodni, gdzie były przetrzymywane ciała. Odgłos kroków oznaczał, że podążyli za nią. Bez słowa otworzyła odpowiednią szufladę, założyła lateksowe rękawiczki i zaczęła przyglądać się denatowi.   
\- Wygada to na uduszenie – powiedziała, po kilku minutach ciszy.  
\- Tyle to sam byłem w stanie ustalić – syknął Holmes.   
Chciała warknąć coś w stylu „ To po co w ogóle mnie tu ciągnąłeś, skoro sam wiesz lepiej?”, ale zrezygnowała. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty na kłótnie z nim. Zwłaszcza w obecności Grega.   
–W takim razie dla pewności zrobię kilka testów – dodała spokojnie - Ale będziecie musieli poczekać parę godzin.   
Sherlock wydawał się niezbyt zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wiedział, że Molly i tak wykonuje te potrzebne mu autopsje najszybciej jak się da, przekładając je ponad inne. Kiedyś musiał ją o to prosić, a z czasem sama wyrobiła sobie taki nawyk. Wiedziała, że łatwo się niecierpliwi. Tak dobrze go znała.   
\- W takim razie nic tu po mnie – ogłosił Greg – Muszę wracać na komisariat, bo jak zwykle Anderson nie może sobie poradzić z jakąś błahostką.   
\- Tyle razy ci mówiłem, że to skończony idiota – odezwał się Holmes swoim „wszystkowiedzącym” tonem – Już dawno powinieneś go zwolnić. Dla dobra ludzkości.   
\- A ja już setki razy ci powtarzałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić. To nie należy do moich uprawnień – odparł Lestrade , jakby tłumaczył coś niesfornemu dziecku – Daj znać, jak będziesz miała wyniki – zwrócił się do Molly, po czym wyszedł.   
Miała ochotę powstrzymać go przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia. Naprawdę nie chciała zostać z Sherlockiem sam na sam. Nie teraz kiedy miała tonę pracy i brak jakichkolwiek sił na znoszenie jego komentarzy na temat ostatniej nocy.   
Z nadzieją, że jak go będzie ignorować, to sobie pójdzie, zabrała się za przygotowywanie do wykonania dokładnej autopsji. On natomiast w ciszy przyglądał się jej krzątaninie.   
\- Jeśli chcesz mieć te wyniki możliwe szybko, to daj mi pracować – powiedziała w końcu, kiedy miała już wszystko przygotowane. Bardzo nie lubiła kiedy ktoś patrzał jej na ręce. Zwłaszcza Sherlock. To ją skutecznie dekoncentrowało.   
\- Mogę wziąć tę nerkę? – zapytał niespodziewanie.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie – odparła, nie parząc na niego.   
\- W takim razie sobie ją wezmę.   
Molly przewróciła oczami, a na usta cisnęło się jej „ To po jaką cholerę się w ogóle pytasz?”. Wiedziała jednak, że najlepsza taktyka na pozbycie się detektywa, to nie wdawanie się z nim w dyskusję.   
\- Coś jeszcze? – spytała takim tonem, jakby krzyknęła „wynoś się stąd” – Wyślę ci SMS – a jak wszystko będzie gotowe.   
Nie była pewna czy to dobrze, że do tej pory nie poruszyli tematu wczorajszych wydarzeń. Z jednej strony nie miała ochoty tego teraz roztrząsać, ale z drugiej takie sprawy chyba powinno się przegadać. Byli przyjaciółmi i nie chciała, aby między nimi były jakieś nieporozumienia. Nadal nie była pewna czy nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Oczywiście poza władowaniem się do jego łóżka. Być może w przypływie euforii rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła całować, tak jak zawsze o tym marzyła. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym. Boże, spraw, aby tak nie było!   
Po chwili stwierdziła, że jeśli coś takiego jednak miało miejsce, to lepiej dowiedzieć się o tym teraz niż przez przypadek w jakiś nieodpowiednich okolicznościach i obecności osób trzecich. Upokorzenie i tak jest nieuchronne, a wolałaby je przeżyć w samotności niż z tabunem wścibsko wpatrujących się na nią gapiów.   
Wzięła głęboki wdech i spytała niepewnie:   
\- Czy wczoraj zrobiłam coś hm… nieodpowiedniego?   
Sherlock spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a ona zagryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. Błagam, nich to nie będzie nic żenującego. Błagam!   
\- Poza tym, że opróżniłaś moje zapasy alkoholu i słodyczy, zbiłaś jeden kieliszek, nakruszyłaś wszędzie ciastkami, użalałaś się nad swoim życiem i postanowiłaś zasnąć w moim łóżku, to nie.   
Starała się nie okazać jak jej ulżyło. Chociaż w sumie nie miała pewności czy mówił prawdę. Ale w końcu to Sherlock Holmes, który robi wszystko aby zawstydzić biednych ludzi, takich jak ona. Gdyby naprawę się skompromitowała, na pewno nie omieszkałby jej tego wypomnieć.   
Nagle przypomniała sobie, dlaczego w ogóle znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. To wszystko przez jej parszywe życie uczuciowe, kolejną nieudaną randkę. Czy kiedykolwiek coś się zmieni w tej kwestii?   
\- David! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie – O, Boże! Zostawiliśmy go tam samego. Pewnie był nieźle wkurzony i już nie będzie się chciał ze mną spotkać.   
Po prostu cudownie! Miała taką szansę, taką okazję i oczywiście musiała ją zmarnować! Dlaczego nie czekała po tą fontanną? Bo chciała się pozbyć irytującego, doprowadzającego ją do szału Sherlocka! Czyli jaki z tego wniosek? To wszystko jego wina! Wszystkie jej życiowe porażki jakimiś dziwnym trafem wiążą się z jego osobą. To chyba wystarczający dowód na to, aby od niego odizolować.   
Już miała mu to wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz, ale ją wyprzedził.   
\- Tak właściwie, to napisał mi wiadomość i wcale nie był jakoś bardzo rozżalony. Stwierdził, że on tez cię raz wystawił, więc jesteście kwita i spytał czy w jego imieniu mogę ustalić termin kolejnego spotkania.   
Wydało się to Molly nieco podejrzane. Ale w sumie skoro tajemniczy idealny kandydat nadal miał ochotę ją poznać, to nie mogła odmówić. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby to zrobiła. Może to właśnie ten jedyny, przeznaczony jej mężczyzna, a ona pozwoliłaby mu przejść obok. Nie ma mowy! Udowodni sobie, Sherlockowi i wszystkim dookoła, że jest w stanie stworzyć szczęśliwy związek.   
\- Dobrze – odparła – W takim razie niech będzie jutrzejszy wieczór.   
\- Ok. Sprawdzę czy będzie mu pasowało. Możesz też wybrać miejsce jeśli chcesz.   
Molly przewróciła oczami. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby miała podjąć najważniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu.   
\- Niech będzie jakiś klub. Może „ Feel Good”?   
Detektyw wybałuszył na nią oczy.   
\- Jesteś pewna?   
Wiedziała doskonale, że kluby nocne nie są w jej stylu, ale doszła do wniosku, że w takich miejscach zazwyczaj panuje tłum i jeśli coś poszło by nie tak, to mogłaby wymknąć się niezauważona. Poza tym prawnicy są chyba dość zestresowani po całym dniu pracy, więc odrobina alkoholu powinna rozluźnić jej towarzysza. Z naciskiem na „odrobina”. Nie chciała powtórki z dzisiejszego poranka.   
\- Tak. Teraz dużo ludzi spotyka się w klubach.   
Holmes nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego pomysły, ale nie oponował.   
\- Niech ci będzie – odparł, kierując się do wyjścia – Bierz się do roboty. Chcę mieć te wyniki jak najszybciej.   
Molly była tak zaaferowana wizją kolejnej randki, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego ostatnie słowa. Teraz to już na pewno się uda. Jak to mówią – do trzech razy sztuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto kolejny rozdział. Troszkę się z nim męczyłam, ale wczorajszy komentarz mnie zmotywował i dzisiaj napisałam całą drugą część. Jaki z tego wniosek? Dodawajcie Kudos i komentujcie, a rozdziały będą pojawiać się szybciej :P   
> Nie mam jeszcze koncepcji na dalszą akcję, ale mam nadzieję, że coś wpadnie mi do głowy i niedługo się ukaże następny rozdział. Postaram się, aby był to tydzień, półtora, ale nic nie obiecuję :)   
> Dziękuję za Kudos i pozdrawiam :)   
> Do napisania.


	7. 7

Mimo wcześniejszego przeświadczenia, że to dobry pomysł, po przekroczeniu progu klubu „Feel Good” Molly musiała przyznać, że jednak był on fatalny. W dusznym, ciemnym, zadymionym pomieszczeniu kłębiło się więcej osób niż zakładała. W końcu był środek tygodnia, a wtedy chyba mało kto imprezuje. Rozejrzawszy się jednak dookoła, zauważyła, że większość klubowiczów to osoby w okolicach dwudziestki. A więc studenci. To by w sumie wiele wyjaśniało.   
Nagle poczuła się bardzo staro i nie na miejscu. Lata beztroskiej młodości miała już za sobą, a to miejsce tylko boleśnie jej o tym przypominało. Otaczający ją ludzie byli radośni, energiczni, spontaniczni, pełni chęci do życia. A ona? Zrozpaczona stara panna łapiąca się każdej okazji, aby w końcu znaleźć faceta, który łaskawie ją zechce. Czy może być coś bardziej dołującego?   
Chciała jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. To zdecydowanie nie były jej klimaty. Kilku młodych imprezowiczów posłało jej zdziwione i jednocześnie pogardliwe spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące „Skąd ty się, kobieto urwałaś?”, co tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że powinna się ewakuować. Ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie o misji z jaką tu przybyła. Nie mogła wystawić Davida. Nie po tym, jak już dwa razy nie udało im się spotkać. Nie po to wcisnęła się w tą opinającą, cholernie niewygodną sukienkę i cisnące szpilki, żeby teraz stchórzyć. Jak się powiedziało „a”, trzeba też powiedzieć „b”.   
Wzięła głęboki wdech, uniosła dumnie głowę do góry i ruszyła przez tłum w stronę baru. Po drodze co chwila ktoś ją trącał ramieniem lub na nią wpadał, ale starała się tym nie przejmować. W końcu jakimś cudem, bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu dotarła do celu. Po chwili poszukiwań znalazła wolne krzesło i na nim usiadła.   
Zerknęła na zegarek. Jeszcze pięć minut do ustalonej godziny. Rozejrzała się po pobliskich siedzeniach, ale nie zauważyła nikogo, kto mógłby być wziętym prawnikiem po trzydziestce. Pewnie jeszcze nie przyszedł.   
Podszedł do niej barman. Choć wydawał się lekko zaskoczony jej widokiem (zapewne ze względu na wiek), starał się zachować profesjonalnie. Zamówiła jakiś niezbyt bogaty w procenty drink. Tak, żeby dodał jej pewności siebie i znieczulił nieco na dudniąca muzykę, ale nie doprowadził do stanu, w którym straci nad sobą kontrolę. Nadal nie do końca mogła sobie wybaczyć tej niefortunnej nocy na Baker Street.   
Mimo zapewnień Sherlocka, że nie doszło do niczego nieodpowiedniego, miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jednak coś przed nią ukrywa. A może specjalnie ją upił i nie powiedział do czego doszło, żeby potem móc ją szantażować? Nie, chyba jednak trochę przesadza. Detektyw nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Wiadomo, był bezpośredni, szczery do bólu, a czasem bezczelny, ale nie wykorzystałby jej. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób. Przecież miał już inne, sprawdzone metody na to, aby wymusić na niej jakąś przysługę.   
Patrząc jednak na jego ostatnie zachowanie, zaczęła dostrzegać coś dziwnego. Co prawda nadal był sobą, ale miewał też takie przejawy… życzliwości? Nie była pewna jak to nazwać. Ale zdecydowanie było to coś, co nie leżało w jego naturze. Wspólna, całkiem miła kolacja, bujanie się na huśtawce, trzymanie za ręce podczas ucieczki przed deszczem, niecodzienne wyznania, scena w kuchni… To ostatnie było najbardziej zaskakujące ze wszystkich. Ta bliskość, o której tyle razy marzyła, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie jej dane doświadczyć. A tymczasem była ona tak realna, prawdziwa. I Molly była niemalże stuprocentowo przekonana, że ze strony Sherlocka to nie była żadna gra, ani udawanie. On chciał tego tak samo prawdziwie jak ona.   
Ale co to wszystko w praktyce oznaczało? Przecież jeszcze niedawno sam twierdził, że nie jest dla niej odpowiednim mężczyzną i postanowił znaleźć dla niej idealnego kandydata na chłopaka. Dlaczego więc teraz zachowywał się jakby między nimi mogłoby być coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń? Dlaczego dawał jej takie złudne poczucie, skoro oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że nic z tego nie będzie? Dlaczego…   
\- Hej, piękna – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głęboki, entuzjastyczny, męski głos.   
Obróciła się w jego stronę. W panującym półmroku nie była w stanie dobrze się mu przyjrzeć. Jej wzrok zakodował jednak, że jest dość wysoki, postawny, a trochę zbyt długie, ciemne włosy opadają na oczy. Miał na sobie sportową koszulę i dżinsy. Musiała przyznać, że był niczego sobie.   
\- Wybacz, ale czekam na kogoś – odparła, po czym pociągnęła przez słomkę łyk drinka, który już zaczął działać na nią rozluźniająco.   
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- Coś mi się wydaje, że czekasz na mnie.   
Molly o mało się nie zakrztusiła. Nie żeby był to jakiś wielki szok, ale nie do końca tak wyobrażała sobie poważnego, rozchwytywanego prawnika. Poza tym wydawał się młodszy, niż się spodziewała. Ale w sumie ona też w tej chwili nie wyglądała jak typowa doktor Hooper, więc chyba nie powinna oceniać swojego rozmówcy po pozorach.   
\- David? – spytała niepewnie po chwili ciszy.   
\- Blisko. Daniel – odparł, puszczając jej oczko.   
Właściwie to się zbytnio nie zdziwiła. Sherlock miał w zwyczaju mylić imiona. Zwłaszcza jeśli zaczynały się na tę samą literę. Greg niejednokrotnie był Gavinem, Garetem czy Grahamem.   
\- Molly – przedstawiła się, podając mu rękę.   
Pewnie znał już jej imię, ale grzeczności i kultury nigdy dość. Daniel uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym zerknął na stojące obok, puste krzesło.   
\- Mogę się przysiąść?   
\- Pewnie – odparła radośnie.   
Nie rozumiała po co w ogóle się o to pytał. Przecież byli umówieni, więc to chyba jasne, że może, a nawet powinien dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Ale widocznie wolał się upewnić. Być może tak samo jak ona, miał pewne niezbyt dobre doświadczenia z randkami w ciemno.   
\- Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej – zagadnął, przywołując do siebie barmana i zamawiając piwo.   
\- Bo jestem tu pierwszy raz – odparła szczerze, sącząc swojego drinka – Takie kluby to nie do końca moja bajka. Nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby się tutaj umówić – zaśmiała się nerwowo, co wyszło chyba trochę sztucznie – A ty często bywasz w takich miejscach?   
\- Różnie. Zależy czy praca mi na to pozwala.   
Molly zawsze wyobrażała sobie prawników jako zabieganych ludzi kariery, ciągle kursujących między kancelarią i sądami, zawalonymi tonami papierkowej roboty ( jeszcze większy niż te, z którymi sama musiała sobie radzić) i użerającymi się z często wymagającymi cudów klientami. Być może nie zupełnie tak to wyglądało, ale czuła, że ta wizja jest chyba całkiem bliska rzeczywistości.   
\- To pewnie pozwala ci się odstresować – zagadnęła, bawiąc się słomką.   
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Po męczącym dniu zawsze przyda się trochę rozrywki. Poza tym można spotkać całkiem fajnych ludzi. Takich jak ty.   
Doktor Hooper poczuła jak się rumieni. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nie było tego widać w panującym półmroku i pod warstwą makijażu. Wiedziała, że to naturalna reakcja na skierowane do niej miłe słowa. Ale na litość Boską! To przystoi nastolatce, a nie trzydziestoletniej kobiecie!   
\- Teraz wszyscy żyjemy w ciągłym stresie – Daniel powrócił do poprzedniego wątku – Każda praca wymaga radzenia sobie z upierdliwymi ludźmi. Jak nie klient to szef, jak nie szef to jakiś kretyn siedzący przy biurku obok. I tak w kółko. A ty czyje towarzystwo musisz znosić na co dzień?   
\- Trupów – odparła Molly, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.   
Na pierwszych randkach zawsze obawiała się rozmowy o wykonywanym zawodzie. Ludzie różnie reagowali na wieść, że zarabia na życie grzebiąc w zwłokach. Zazwyczaj starała się przekazać tę informację w jak najdelikatniejszy sposób, tak aby nikogo nie spłoszyć. A najchętniej to w ogóle pomijała ten temat. Ale tym razem pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że odpowiedź nasunęła się sama.   
\- Jesteś seryjną morderczynią? – zażartował Daniel.   
\- Pracuję jako patolog – mruknęła niepewnie, biorąc ostatni łyk drinku.   
Zerknęła nerwowo na swojego rozmówcę, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Tak jak zwykle spodziewała się zaskoczenia, niedowierzania czy nawet zniesmaczenia. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Daniel był szczerze oszołomiony.   
\- Ale czad! Jak byłem mały robiłem sekcję zwłok wszelkim robakom. To bardzo fascynujące zajęcie!   
Molly nie była pewna czy „fascynujące” to odpowiednie określenie, ale zdecydowanie jej profesja była nietuzinkowa. Osobiście uwielbiała swoją pracę i nie zamieniłaby jej na żadną inną, ale mało kto podchodził do tego zajęcia z takim entuzjazmem jak ona. Pewnie też dlatego miała tak niewielu znajomych.   
\- Tak, to dość… ciekawe – przyznała – Ale ty chyba bardziej obracasz się w kręgu żywych – dodała, zręcznie odwracając od siebie uwagę.   
\- Zdecydowanie – odparł, uśmiechając się w jej stronę – Chociaż czasami chętnie bym się z tobą zamienił. Ludzie potrafią być cholernie uciążliwi. Wiecznie coś im się nie podoba. A niektóre wymagania to chyba biorą z księżyca! Ale może zmieńmy temat. Rozmowy o pracy nie należą do moich ulubionych.   
Doktor Hooper ochoczo przystała na tę propozycję. Jak widać mieli już coś wspólnego – niechęć do opowiadania o swoim zawodzie. To chyba całkiem dobry znak jak na początek. Przynajmniej nie będą się nawzajem zanudzać.   
Rozmowa potoczyła się całkiem gładko. Daniel był typem gaduły, który wśród wiernych słuchaczy czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Po prostu dusza towarzystwa. Molly było to bardzo na rękę. Zdecydowanie wolała słuchać niż mówić. A Daniel był genialny w tym co robił. Miał niezwykłą lekkość opowiadania, co pozwoliło się jej rozluźnić i poczuć całkiem swobodnie. Mogła się założyć, że jego przemowy w sądzie powalają wszystkich na kolana.   
Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy pojawiła się przed nią kolejna szklanka z trunkiem. To pewnie Daniel ją dla niej zamówił. Mając ciągle w pamięci skutki ostatniego nadużycia alkoholu, wiedziała, że powinna odmówić. Wydawało się jej to jednak niegrzeczne. W końcu jakiś facet postawił jej drinka i ona miałaby z niego zrezygnować? Nie ma mowy! Dlatego też biorąc łyk przez słomkę, słuchała kolejnej zabawnej historyjki z dzieciństwa Daniela.   
Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że nie tego się spodziewała po tym spotkaniu, ale w gruncie rzeczy było nawet lepiej niż zakładała. Jej rozmówca nie był sztywnym prawnikiem trzymającym się najdrobniejszych reguł, ale bardzo energicznym, pozytywnie nastawionym do życia wręcz wariatem. Jej totalne przeciwieństwo. Ale to dobrze. Ludzie powinni się uzupełniać, prawda?   
Kiedy on snuł kolejną z życia wziętą opowieść, ona w myślach poddała go ocenia pod względem kandydata na idealnego partnera. Przystojny – raz. Inteligentny – dwa. Zabawny – trzy. Opiekuńczy ( wspomniał, że troszczy się o młodszą siostrę i psa) – cztery. Raczej ustatkowany i dobrze zarabiający – pięć. Do tego – otwarty na ludzi, towarzyski i wysportowany. Nic dodać, nic ująć – kandydat idealny!   
Była tym rezultatem mile zaskoczona. Szczerze mówiąc, do tej pory niezbyt wierzyła w zdolności Sherlocka do swatania ludzi. Musiała jednak przyznać, że poszło mu całkiem nieźle. Daniel rzeczywiście przypadł jej do gustu i miała nadzieję, że ona jemu też.   
\- Ale ciągle nawijam o sobie – napomknął w pewnej chwili – Może teraz ty coś opowiesz?   
Molly zarumieniła się lekko, niepewna co takiego mogłaby powiedzieć. Chociaż czuła się już dużo swobodniej niż na początku, nadal bała się, że palnie jakąś gafę, która na dobre przekreśli tę obiecująca znajomość.   
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – odparła po chwili ciszy – Nie mam tak barwnego życia jak ty.   
\- Wcale tego nie oczekuję – zapewnił z uśmiechem – Po prostu chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o Molly, pani patolog. Nawet jeśli to śmiertelnie nudne.   
Doktor Hooper nie mogła powstrzymać się do szerokiego uśmiechu. Ten człowiek był absolutnie cudowny! Już dawno nikt z takim zainteresowaniem nie wypytywał jej o codzienne, szare życie. Opowiedziała mu o okolicy, w której mieszka, o Toby’m, który szleje w jej mieszkaniu, o tych miłych i tych uciążliwych sąsiadach, o swojej dawno niewidzianej rodzinie. A on wydawał się tym wszystkim szczerze zaintrygowany.   
Molly straciła poczucie czasu. Zapomniała też, że nadal znajdują się w zatłoczonym, dudniącym muzyką techno klubie. Nieświadomie nawet chwyciła za trzeciego drinka. Czuła się świetnie, dopisywał jej wyśmienity humor, spędzała uroczy wieczór w towarzystwie czarującego mężczyzny. Czego chcieć więcej?   
\- Może zatańczymy? – zapytał znienacka Daniel.   
\- Och… - odparła patolog z rezygnacją – Ja nie tańczę. A już na pewno nie do czegoś takiego.   
Taniec nigdy nie był dobrą stroną doktor Hooper. I ona wiedziała o tym od bardzo dawna. Co prawda nie powstrzymywało jej to przed pląsaniem po mieszkaniu do taktu utworów z jej młodzieńczych lat, ale wtedy była zupełnie sama ( pomijając oczywiście Toby’ego) i nikt nie podziwiał jej kompromitujących poczynań. Jednak tutaj, w tym pełnym obcych, młodych ludzi tłumie nie mogła sobie pozwolić na taki wybryk. Mimo, że była już nieźle wstawiona, nadal przeważał głos rozsądku i nie było takiej opcji, aby zgodziła się na to szaleństwo.   
\- Daj spokój – nalegał Daniel – Nie może być, aż tak źle…   
\- Oj, uwierz. – odparła – Jest tragicznie.   
Nagle typowo klubowa muzyka ucichła, a jej miejsce zajęła spokojna, łagodna melodia. Wszystkie pary na parkiecie przybliżyły się do siebie i zaczęły lekko się kołysać.   
\- Teraz już nie możesz mi odmówić – zakomunikował stanowczo Daniel i nim Molly się obejrzała, złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął na skraj parkietu.   
Najpierw chciała się wyrwać, ale potem stwierdziła, że szkoda było by zepsuć ten uroczy wieczór przez taką głupotę. Świetnie czuła się w towarzystwie Daniela, więc może ten taniec ( o ile w ogóle będzie to można nazwać tańcem) nie okaże się taką porażką jak zazwyczaj. W dodatku chyba nie musiała się zbytnio przejmować otaczającymi ich ludźmi, bo byli oni wystarczająco zajęci sobą nawzajem.   
Daniel przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie i położył dłonie na jej talii. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru cieszyła się, że założyła szpilki. Jej partner był całkiem wysoki, więc te buty wydawały się świetnym rozwiązaniem. Bez problemu mogła zarzucić ręce na jego szyję. Zaczęli pomału ruszać się w takt muzyki. Nie było tak źle jak przypuszczała. Co prawda zdarzyło się jej kilka razy nadepnąć Daniela, ale on zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować. Molly było tak dobrze, że nawet nieświadomie mocniej się w niego wtuliła. Wszystko wydawało się takie idealne.   
Dawno już nie miała takiego poczucia, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej na swoim miejscu. Wszystkie ostatnie randki okazywały się totalną katastrofą. To była pierwsza od wieków, która miała zadatki na dalszą, owocną znajomość. Poczuła wielką ulgę, że w końcu udało się jej przełamać tę złą passę. Dodawało to jej wiary w to, że nie jest tak zupełnie beznadziejna jeśli chodzi o relacje damsko-męskie. I że nadal ma szansę na swoją wielką miłość.   
Piosenka znów się zmieniła. Tym razem na nieco szybszą. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Molly wcale nie uciekła z parkietu, ale dała się ponieść muzyce. Alkohol chyba dopiero teraz na dobre uderzył jej do głowy. Daniel ze śmiechem przyglądał się jej nieporadnym piruetom, pląsając koło niej, czasami pomagając utrzymać jej równowagę. Tłum wokół był już na tyle upity, że w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jej wygibasy. Mogła więc bez skrępowania wykonywać wszystkie najdziwniejsze ruchy, jakie tylko przychodziły jej do głowy.   
Tańczyli już którąś piosenkę z rzędu, kiedy niespodziewanie wpadła na kogoś stojącego za nią. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i musiała wysoko podnieść głowę, aby zobaczyć kto to taki.   
\- Sherlock! – zawołała radośnie na widok detektywa z kamienną twarzą – Co ty tutaj robisz?   
Holmes przejechał po niej swoim krytyczny wzrokiem z góry na dół. Od razu zdała sobie sprawę, że stała się właśnie obiektem dedukcji, ale w tej chwili jakoś się tym nie przejmowała. Była w szampańskim nastroju i nawet Sherlock nie był w stanie tego zepsuć.   
\- Jesteś pijana – stwierdził oskarżycielsko – Znowu.   
\- Oj, tam zaraz pijana – Molly machnęła lekceważąco ręką – Co najwyżej lekko wstawiona. A bawię się świetnie. Daniel jest cudowny!   
Patolog przywołała gestem swojego towarzysza, więc nie zauważyła, że detektyw zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Kiedy mężczyzna się do nich zbliżył, od razu został zaatakowany przez czujny wzrok Holmesa, któremu zdecydowanie nie spodobało się, że przyciągnął on Molly bliżej siebie i objął ją w pasie.   
\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że nas ze sobą umówiłeś – trajkotała dalej doktor Hooper – Dawno już nie spotkałam kogoś tak wspaniałego – dodała, kierując te słowa do swojego nowego znajomego.   
Była tak wszystkim oszołomiona, że kompletnie nie zwróciła uwagi na to jak obaj mężczyźni patrzą na siebie ze zdziwieniem, podejrzliwością i lekką niechęcią. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że obaj wiedzą coś, czego Molly nie jest świadoma, ale żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru jej oświecić czy też wyprowadzić z błędu.   
\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie kilkanaście razy – ciężką ciszę przerwał Sherlock – Nie odbierałaś.   
\- Zostawiłam telefon w torebce, a tutaj i tak nic nie słychać przez tę muzykę – wytłumaczyła się – A coś się stało?   
\- Tak – odparł surowo detektyw – Znaleźliśmy kolejne ciało. Chciałem, żebyś je zbadała.   
Molly na te słowa nieco wytrzeźwiała i poczuła jak w środku zaczyna gotować się ze złości. Wyswobodziła się z uścisku zdezorientowanego Daniela i podeszła do Holmesa.   
\- Doskonale wiesz, że mam randkę. Sam mnie na nią umówiłeś – wycedziła przez zęby, celując palcem wskazującym w jego tors – I oczekujesz, nie, właściwie to żądasz, żebym z tego zrezygnowała, bo ty nie możesz poczekać do jutra na wyniki autopsji? To już jest przegięcie, Sherlock. Myślałam, że jesteś po mojej stronie, że chcesz mojego szczęścia. Najwyraźniej się jednak myliłam.   
Odwróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia i wrócenia do zabawy z Danielem, ale detektyw złapał ją za rękę i gwałtownie pociągnął w swoją stronę. Niemalże na niego wpadła. Pochylił się tak, aby ich wzrok znalazł się na jednym poziomie.   
\- Oczywiście, że mi na tobie zależy. Dlatego chciałem cię uwolnić od towarzystwa tego prostaka.   
\- Wcale nie jest prostakiem – zaprotestowała doktor Hooper – Zapewniałeś, że to idealny kandydat dla mnie i taki właśnie jest! Nie rozumiem o co ci, do cholery, chodzi!   
Chciała się wyrwać z jego dość mocnego uścisku, ale jej na to nie pozwolił.   
\- Molly, to nie jest…   
\- Jakiś problem? – niespodziewanie obok nich znalazł się Daniel, zapewne zaalarmowany ostrą wymianą zdań.   
\- Tak, ty – warknął Holmes – Wychodzimy stąd – rzucił w stronę patolog i zaczął ciągnąć ją w stronę wyjścia.   
\- Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać! – krzyknęła, próbując go zatrzymać – Jakbyś nie zauważył, od prawie piętnastu lat jestem pełnoletnia!   
\- Tak? Jakoś nie widać tego po twoim zachowaniu – odparł wściekły – Upijasz się jak nastolatka, lepisz się do jakiegoś pacana jak do waty cukrowej, urządzasz jakieś kompromitujące wygibasy na parkiecie i jak zwykle robisz sceny w miejscu publicznym. Według ciebie tak zachowuje się dorosła, przyzwoita kobieta?!   
Tego już było za wiele. Molly czuła jak ciśnienie się jej dźwiga. Dlaczego on zawsze musi jej mówić takie okropne rzeczy ( nawet jeśli są prawdą)? I w dodatku niszczyć wszystko to, co udaje się jej zbudować, co daje jej szczęście? A tak w ogóle to czemu ona mu na to pozwala? Już dawno temu powinna była dać sobie z nim spokój, odciąć się. Wtedy jej życie byłoby o wiele prostsze. Ale skoro była na tyle głupia, żeby nie zrobić tego wcześniej, to teraz nadszedł na to odpowiedni moment. W końcu znalazła w sobie tyle siły, aby nie dać sobą pomiatać.   
\- Za to ty zachowujesz się jak marudne dziecko, któremu wszystko się należy! – krzyknęła – Kompletnie nie obchodzą cię ludzie wokół ciebie. Ja cię nie obchodzę! Nawet jeśli pozornie robisz coś z myślą o innych i tak masz w tym jakiś swój interes. Nie ważne o co chodzi, ty zawsze jesteś najważniejszy, a ja stanowię tylko narządzie, którym możesz się posłużyć, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. I przy okazji tego rujnujesz moje i tak już marne życie! Zrozum wreszcie, że świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, a ja chcę w końcu być szczęśliwa. Tylko że ty cały czas stajesz mi na drodze! Mam tego dosyć. Mam dosyć ciebie udaremniającego moje próby ułożenia sobie wreszcie życia! Dlatego też zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju! I radzę ci znaleźć sobie nową, naiwną panią patolog, która będzie na każde twoje zawołania, bo ja rezygnuję z pełnienia tej funkcji!   
Zszokowany tym wybuchem Sherlock bez słowa patrzył na to, jak Molly omija go, podchodzi do baru, aby zabrać żakiet i torebkę, po czym kieruje się do wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie.   
Detektyw zasmakował tak rzadko odczuwalnej porażki. I było mu z tym naprawdę fatalnie. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Zupełnie nie tak! Wiedział jednak, że nie ma sensu z nią teraz rozmawiać. Była nabuzowana złością i do tego nadal pijana. Być może jutro nawet nie będzie pamiętała tego incydentu, tak jak połowy nocy na Baker Street. Musiał dać jej ochłonąć. I sam też musiał się nieco uspokoić. Ruszył więc w stronę baru, z zamiarem zamówienia sobie czegoś mocniejszego.   
Tymczasem Molly niczym torpeda wypadła z klubu i od kilku minut nieskutecznie próbowała złapać taksówkę. Wzmagało to tylko jej irytację, bo chciała jak najszybciej zniknąć z tego miejsca.   
Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś woła jej imię. Na początku myślała, że to Sherlock, ale szybko odrzuciła tę opcję. To nie był typ człowieka, który goniłby za zrozpaczoną i wściekłą na niego kobietą, aby błagać o wybaczenie. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to glos Daniela, który zaraz znalazł się obok niej.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał troskliwie.   
\- Tak… Nie – płatała się – Przepraszam cię, ale przez tę akcję odechciało mi się zabawy.   
\- Nie ma sprawy – kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem – Ten facet wyraźnie cię wkurzył – dodał współczująco.   
\- Tak, Sherlock to trudny i specyficzny człowiek. Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.   
Zapadła między nimi cisza, a chwilę później zza rogu wyjechała taksówka, którą Molly zręcznie zatrzymała.   
\- Dziękuję za miły wieczór – zwróciła się do niego otwierając drzwi samochodu – Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam.   
\- Ja również – odparł z uśmiechem – Gdybyś miała ochotę się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać, to mój numer telefonu – dodał, podając jej skrawek papieru – Czekam na telefon.   
Molly z uśmiechem wzięła od niego kartkę i machając na pożegnanie, wsiadła do taksówki. Pojazd ruszył gwałtownie, a ona zostawiła za sobą ciepłe wspomnienie udanej randki z Danielem i ciężar kłótni z Sherlockiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto kolejny, póki co najdłuższy rozdział :) Jak widać narobiłam w nim trochę zamieszania, ale stwierdziłam, że ostatnio zrobiło się nieco zbyt cukierkowo, więc trzeba by wprowadzić trochę zamętu :P   
> Postaram się, aby następny pojawił się w przyszłym tygodniu, ale nie wiem czy się uda :)   
> Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze i Kudos, jak już pisałam zdecydowanie motywują do dalszego pisania :)   
> Pozdrawiam


	8. 8

\- Wyglądasz koszmarnie – oświadczyła Mary Watson na widok swojej przyjaciółki.   
Molly nie mogła się z nią nie zgodzić. Kiedy przeglądała się rano w lustrze, odniosła podobne wrażenie. Na zmęczonej twarzy dostrzegała wyraźne pozostałości po wrażeniach poprzedniego wieczoru i prawie nieprzespanej nocy. Zasnęła dopiero nad ranem i wydawało jej się, że dosłownie minutę później zadzwonił budzik. Była tak nieprzytomna, że nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, aby przejmować się swoim wyglądem. Dopiero w pracy zorientowała się, że ma na sobie trochę za długie spodnie ( typowy problem niskich ludzi), które już dawno temu powinna oddać do skrócenia i co najmniej dwa razy za dużą bluzkę, którą niosła tylko po domu podczas wolnych dni pełnych leniuchowania. Wiedziała, że wygląda jakby ubierała się z zamkniętymi oczami. Co w sumie niewiele mijało się z prawdą. Do tego kompletnie odpuściła sobie makijaż.   
\- A czuję się jeszcze gorzej – odparła, opadając ciężko na krzesło.   
Choć wydawało się jej, że pamięta wszystko z poprzedniego wieczoru, nie ominął jej niestety ból głowy. Cały ranek czuła się fatalnie i modliła się, aby tylko nikomu się zachciało się umrzeć, bo nie miała najmniejszej ochoty i sił na przeprowadzenie autopsji. Bóg chyba jej wysłuchał, bo jedyne co miała dzisiaj do roboty to porządki w papierach. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie było to na tyle zajmujące dla jej umysłu, aby nie myśleć o wczorajszych wydarzeniach.   
\- Może chociaż od ciebie dowiem się co się stało – zagadnęła Mary, głaszcząc się po bardzo wydatnym już brzuchu. Molly spojrzała na nią niezrozumiale – Wyobraź sobie, że w środku nocy dzwoni telefon Johna. Jak myślisz, kto mógłby się do nas dobijać o tak barbarzyńskiej porze? Był tak zalany, że nawet nie byliśmy w stanie zrozumieć jego bełkotu. John jakimś cudem wyciągnął od niego, gdzie jest i przywlókł go do nas do domu. Był tak nieprzytomny, że legł na kanapie i zasnął. Kiedy obudziliśmy się rano, już go nie było. Co ty mu zrobiłaś?   
\- Ja? Czemu zakładasz, że to miało coś wspólnego ze mną? – oburzyła się patolog, ale jej mina i tak zdradzała poczucie winy.   
\- Bo z tego jego mruczenia udało mi się wyłapać twoje imię – odparła przyszła mama – Poza tym twoja kondycja też mówi sama za siebie. No więc? O co wam poszło?   
Molly westchnęła ciężko. Nie była pewna czy chce z kimś o tym rozmawiać. Mary była oczywiście jej przyjaciółką i wiedziała, że może jej wszystko powiedzieć, poprosić o radę, ale kiedy przemyślała to dzisiaj na spokojnie, nagle zmieniło się jej postrzeganie całej tej sytuacji. Wczoraj wszystkiemu winien był tylko Sherlock. To on zepsuł jej randkę, perspektywę na udany związek, w ogóle życie. Ale teraz musiała przyznać, że sama chyba też trochę przesadziła. Alkohol rozluźnił jej hamulce i powiedziała coś, co tkwiło w niej od bardzo dawna, ale nigdy nie miała odwagi mu powiedzieć. A może podświadomie wiedziała, że nie powinna mu tego mówić, bo inaczej mogłaby go stracić? A tego przecież nie chciała. I jak na ironię losu, sama teraz pozbyła się go ze swojego życia.   
Czuła się zdezorientowana. Z jednej strony ulżyło jej, gdy w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Może wreszcie coś do niego dotarło, może zrozumiał, że nie ma prawa tak po prostu wykorzystywać ludzi wokół siebie. Z drugiej jednak strony chciałaby cofnąć te słowa. No bo jak to teraz będzie? Będą się unikać? Mijać na korytarzu, jakby się nie znali? Nie mogła znieść myśli, że on będzie tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. A najbardziej bolało to, że doprowadziła do tej sytuacji na własne życzenie.   
Zrelacjonowała Mary cały wczorajszy wieczór. Szczegół po szczególe. Od spotkania Davida, który okazał się Danielem, przez miło spędzony w jego towarzystwie czas, do pojawienia się Holmesa, jego karygodnego zachowania i tej nieszczęsnej kłótni. Opowiedziała również o swoich obecnych odczuciach i niepewności.   
-… Sama już nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłam – żaliła się – Może trochę za bardzo mnie poniosło…   
\- Posłuchaj – zaczęła pani Watson i Molly wiedziała, że czeka ją teraz wykład – Wszyscy znamy Sherlocka nie od dziś i akceptujemy go takim jaki jest, nawet jeśli czasami doprowadza nas do szału. I rzadko zdarza się komuś, aby mu się sprzeciwił. A nawet jeśli to on i tak sobie z tego nic nie robi. Uważam jednak, że to dobrze, że w końcu znalazłaś w sobie siłę, aby to zrobić. Chyba trochę to nim wstrząsnęło, skoro nawet sięgnął po kieliszek.   
\- Nie sądzę, aby to miało ze sobą jakikolwiek związek – mruknęła doktor Hooper, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.   
I naprawdę tak myślała. No bo czumu niby Sherlock miałby się przejmować jej zdaniem? Była tylko nic nie znaczącym pionkiem w jego grze. Ale miała dość tej roli. Dlatego mu się wczoraj postawiła. Bo chce przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Dla niej to szansa na nowy początek, a on nawet nie zauważy jej nieobecności.   
\- Nie, wcale – odparła sarkastycznie Mary – Po prostu chciało mu się pić, a w barze nie mieli nic bezalkoholowego.   
Przyszła mama nie rozumiała jakim cudem jej przyjaciółka może nie dostrzegać tak oczywistych znaków. Ślepy by zauważył, że Molly Hooper nie jest obojętna Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Oczywiście oprócz samych zainteresowanych. I może jej męża ( ale to inna bajka). Była w stanie zrozumieć detektywa – był typem człowieka, który nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli o głębszych uczuciach i trudno mu się do nich przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Ale patolog? Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że darzy Sherlocka miłością. Ale ona nie wiedzieć czemu, za wszelką cenę starała się odeprzeć od siebie to uczucie. I bała się nawet pomyśleć, że może znaczyć dla niego coś więcej.   
\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że on może być po prostu zazdrosny? – spytała ostrożnie, patrząc na zszokowaną Molly.   
\- A niby o co? O moje marne życie osobiste czy brak asertywności?   
\- O ciebie, głuptasie – odparła Mary ze śmiechem, a patolog pobladła.   
Nigdy nie spoglądała na to w taki sposób. Zapewne dlatego, że było to absurdalne i niedorzeczne. Detektyw nie mógłby być zazdrosny. A już na pewno nie o nią!   
\- Chyba żartujesz! – wykrztusiła – Przypominam ci, że nadal mówimy o Sherlocku Holmesie.   
Mary pozostała niewzruszona. Reakcja jej przyjaciółki na to dość zaskakujące, ale w jej mniemaniu trafne spostrzeżenie, utwierdziło ją tylko w przekonaniu, że doktor Hooper odrzuca jakąkolwiek myśl o możliwości bliższej zażyłości z detektywem. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, było to całkiem zrozumiałe po tych wszystkich latach upokorzeń i wykorzystywania ( o których w większości wiedziała tylko z opowieści). Ale ostatnimi czasy bardzo uważnie obserwowała zachowanie Sherlocka wobec Molly. I udało się jej wyłapać co najmniej kilka chwil jego słabości, podczas których patrzył na nią innym niż zwykle wzrokiem. Łagodniejszym, czulszym, mniej przenikliwym. Zaryzykowałaby nawet stwierdzenie, że w tym spojrzeniu kryła się nutka miłości. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć tego patolog. Jeszcze nie teraz, bo i tak by wszystkiemu zaprzeczyła. Ale zdecydowanie czuła, że powinna zasiać w niej ziarnko wątpliwości.   
\- Mówię poważnie – odparła z surowym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- To ja teraz podam ci kilka poważnych argumentów obalających twoją teorię – oznajmiła zaskakująco pewnym siebie tonem doktor Hooper – Po pierwsze, wykorzystuje mnie do swoich własnych celów niczym niewolnicę. Ok., może trochę w tym mojej winy, bo dawałam się wykorzystywać. Po drugie, ma gdzieś moje uczucia, często upokarzając mnie w obecności osób trzecich. Po trzecie, nie liczy się z moim zdaniem. Nie ważne co powiem, on i tak robi po swojemu. Po czwarte, podobno zaliczam się do grona jego przyjaciół, a tak naprawdę przypomina sobie o mnie tylko wtedy, gdy jestem mu do czegoś potrzebna. Czasami potrafi nie odzywać się do mnie tygodniami, chociaż wie, że się o niego martwię. Po piąte, chyba najbardziej wymowne, sam umówił mnie na randkę z innym facetem. Czy tak zachowuje się ktoś, kto jest zazdrosny? Nie sądzę.   
Mary słuchała uważnie i wiedziała, że byłaby w stanie podważyć każdy z tych argumentów, no może oprócz ostatniego. Tu musiała przyznać, że nawet jej wydawało się dziwne i niezrozumiałe, iż Holmes tak bardzo nalegał, aby Molly spotkała się z innym mężczyzną. Ale w końcu to nieprzewidywalny człowiek i z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jednego mogła być jednak pewna – na sto procent miał w tym jakiś swój ukryty cel.   
\- Za jedną rzecz mogę być mu jednak wdzięczna – przyznała nagle patolog, nie uzyskując żadnej reakcji ze strony przyjaciółki – Daniel jest naprawdę fantastycznym facetem. Myślę, że coś z tego będzie. Nie potrzebuję już Sherlocka. Zaczynam nowe życie.   
Pani Watson nie mogła uwierzyć, że doktor Hooper mówi o tym wszystkim z takim spokojem i opanowaniem. Tak jakby detektyw był tylko jakimś mało istotnym epizodem w jej życiu. A z tego co wiedziała, w rzeczywistości funkcjonował w nim od kilku ładnych lat. Z doświadczenia mogła powiedzieć, że nie ma opcji, aby z dnia na dzień zapomnieć o kimś, kto tak mocno wrył się w nasze serce i umysł. Molly może wydawało się, że ma to już za sobą, ale jej rozmówczyni mogła się założyć, że w środku przeżywa niemałe rozterki.   
\- A co jeśli on nadal potrzebuje ciebie? – zaryzykowała pytanie – Jeśli.. nie jest gotowy na to, aby pozwolić ci odejść?   
\- To już nie mój kłopot – odparła obojętnie Molly – Poza tym nie przypuszczam, aby go to zbytnio obeszło. Kiedy tylko znajdzie sobie nowego patologa, od razu o mnie zapomni.   
Nie chciała się przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, ale ta myśl ją bolała. Poświęciła mu tyle swojego czasu, uwagi, troski, a on zapewne w mgnieniu oka wyrzuci ją ze swojej pamięci. Była tego pewna. Przecież nie jest niezastąpiona.   
\- Myślę, że się mylisz – powiedziała surowo Mary – Ale rób jak uważasz. Obyś tylko tego później nie żałowała. 

 

Kilka kolejnych dni całkowicie obaliło teorie i przypuszczenia Mary. Przez ten czas Molly ani razu nie widziała Sherlocka. Nie dostała od niego żadnego   
SMS-a. Telefon nie dzwonił. Zupełnie nic. Żadnego najmniejszego kontaktu.   
Przekonywała samą siebie, że to dobrze. W końcu tego właśnie od niego chciała – świętego spokoju. A on grzecznie dostosował się do jej prośby. Chyba po raz pierwszy w przeciągu ich kilkuletniej znajomości robił dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekiwała. W głębi duszy czuła się jednak rozczarowana. Choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać, miała cichą nadzieję, że detektyw nie odpuści. Że będzie o nią walczył niczym rycerz na białym koniu (taa, marzenie ściętej głowy) albo, że chociaż przyjdzie się wytłumaczyć i przeprosić. Na początku była nawet pewna, że będzie starał się jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, w końcu prawie nigdy nie respektował jej próśb, ale tym razem chyba jednak wziął ją sobie do serca. A ona starała się ukryć przed sobą i innymi, że jest jej z tego powodu przykro.   
Może to ona powinna pierwsza wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę? Przecież też była temu wszystkiemu chociaż po części winna. Mogła nie robić takiej wielkiej sprawy z zachowania Sherlocka, które w sumie było dla niego typowe. Ile to razy wcześniej przerywał jej randki ( te całkiem udane, jak i te, podczas których telefon od niego był niczym wybawienie)? Ile razy krytykował jej zachowanie i wygląd? Ile razy wyprowadzał ją z równowagi? Odpowiedź brzmiała – setki, a może nawet tysiące. A ona za każdym razem puszczała mu to w niepamięć chwilę po fakcie. Przyzwyczaiła go do tego, że może robić co mu się żywnie podoba, a i tak zostanie mu to wybaczone.   
Ale koniec z tym. Teraz to on musi się postarać, nauczyć szczerze przepraszać i naprawiać swoje błędy. I ona nie zamierza mu tego zadania ułatwiać.   
Postanowiła nie marnować czasu na zbyteczne roztrząsanie całej tej sprawy, bo to i tak doprowadzało ja donikąd. Rzuciła się więc w wir pracy. Nawet papierkowa robota, której szczerze nie znosiła, pomagała jej przestać się zamartwiać.   
Robiąc ostatnie pranie, w kieszeni jednego z żakietów znalazła kawałek papieru zapisany rzędem dużych, okrągłych cyfr. Na początku nie była pewna co to jest, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że zanim wsiadła do taksówki, Daniel dał jej swój numer telefonu. Wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę niepewnie. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że to musiał być jakiś znak. A ona nie miała zamiaru go przegapić. Szybko, zanim zdążyła się rozmyślić, chwyciła komórkę i zadzwoniła.   
Byli umówieni w niewielkiej, spokojnej kafejce niedaleko jej osiedla, więc po pracy miała jeszcze czas wpaść do domu. Przebrała się szybko w prostą, czarną spódnicę do kolan i bladoróżową bluzkę z falbankami. Włosy związała w niski kucyk i przerzuciła je na prawe ramię. Do tego lekki makijaż. Zrezygnowała ze szpilek na rzecz balerin. Tego dnia przeprowadziła aż trzy autopsje i nogi nieco ją bolały od ciągłego stania nad denatami. Poza tym nie sądziła, aby Danielowi przeszkadzało, że jest ciut niższa niż ostatnio. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, skąd Sherlock wytrzasnął teorię, że prawnicy lubią wysokie kobiety. Co ma piernik do wiatraka?   
Z uśmiechem na twarzy przekroczyła próg kawiarni. Nakazała sobie pozytywne nastawienie. Tym razem nic nie miało prawa im przerwać. Detektyw już im nie przeszkodzi.   
Od razu go zauważyła. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się promiennie i pomachał przyjaźnie. Odwzajemniając gest, ruszyła w jego stronę.   
\- Cześć. Miło znów cię widzieć – przywitał się i niespodziewanie pocałował ją w policzek.   
\- Hej – odparła nieco zaskoczona, czując jak się rumieni.   
Jak na dżentelmena przystało, odsunął dla niej krzesło i pomógł jej usiąść. Następnie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i podał jej menu.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc, bałem się, że już nie zadzwonisz – przyznał Daniel, zerkając na nią z uśmiechem.   
\- Przepraszam, że kazałam ci tak długo czekać – odparła Molly – Ale miałam ostatnio dużo pracy. I trochę problemów osobistych.   
Miała nadzieję, że jej rozmówca nie będzie drążył tematu i się nie zawiodła. Zapewnił tylko, że nic się nie stało, po czym zaczęli niezobowiązującą pogawędkę przy kawie i ciastku.   
Doktor Hooper obawiała się, że być może o sukcesie ich poprzedniego spotkania zadecydował alkohol i teraz będzie drętwo. Jak się okazało jednak niepotrzebnie. Daniel był dokładnie taki, jak go zapamiętała. Wesoły, uroczy, rozgadany. Postanowili poznać się bliżej, więc opowiadali o swoich zainteresowaniach, ulubionych rzeczach, życiowych doświadczeniach. Okazało się, że mają podobny gust muzyczny i filmowy. Oboje kochają zwierzęta, lubią te same potrawy. Jedyne co wydawało się ich różnić to stosunek do sportu. Daniel był zapalonym sportowcem, uwielbiającym zwłaszcza te ekstremalne dyscypliny.   
\- A więc lubisz ryzyko – podsumowała Molly jego kilkuminutową wypowiedź o skokach na bungee, wspinaczkach wysokogórskich i motorach crossowych.   
\- Zdecydowanie, ale oczywiście wszystko w granicach przyzwoitości – odparł Daniel – Adrenalina napędzą człowieka. A ja odnajduję ją w sporcie.   
\- Tak, wiem coś o tym. Sherlock na przykład nie może żyć bez tego dreszczyku emocji, jaki daje mu rozwiązywanie zagadek kryminalnych. Jak nie ma żadnej sprawy przez kilka dni, staje się nie do wytrzymania.   
Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. W towarzystwie Daniela czuła się na tyle swobodnie, że zupełnie zapomniała co całej sprawie z Holmesem w roli głównej. I wspomniała o nim tak, jakby nadal byli przyjaciółmi. Starała się nie okazać, że powiedziała coś niewłaściwego.   
\- To ten facet z klubu? – zapytał jej towarzych, starając się zachować obojętny ton głosu.   
\- Tak – odparła niemrawo, skupiając swoją uwagę na stojącym przed nią kawałku sernika. Po chwili zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że to pytanie było nieco dziwne. W końcu oni powinni się znać – Musisz go kojarzyć, przecież pracowaliście razem – dodała z uśmiechem.   
Daniel zrobił lekko zaskoczoną minę.   
\- Tak? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam. Ale przez bank przewija się tyle ludzi, że trudno wszystkich spamiętać.   
Teraz to patolog wydawał się zdezorientowana.   
\- Bank?   
\- Tam właśnie pracuję – odparł – W dziale reklamacji.   
Molly zamrugała kilkakrotnie na te rewelacje.   
\- Nie jesteś prawnikiem?   
\- Z tego co mi wiadomo to nie.   
\- I nie znasz Sherlocka Holmesa?   
Daniel nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje, pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- O. Mój. Boże – wykrztusiła doktor Hooper, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.   
Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała uzyskane informacje. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. Dlaczego wcześniej niczego nie zauważyła? Jakby się nad tym zastanowić to teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. A ona po raz kolejny poczuła się oszukana.   
\- To znaczy, że wtedy w klubie wcale nie byliśmy umówieni? – zapytała, chcąc się upewnić, że tym razem wszystko dokładnie zrozumiała.   
Daniel zrobił nieco skruszoną minę, według Molly zupełnie nieuzasadnioną.   
\- Zobaczyłem, że dość długo siedzisz sama przy barze, więc postanowiłem podejść i zagadać. Ze zwykłej uprzejmości. Co prawda powiedziałeś, że na kogoś czekasz, ale pomyślałem, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, a jak ten ktoś się zjawi, to po prostu się ulotnię. Myślałem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Twój partner nie przychodził, a nam się tak dobrze rozmawiało… Dopiero kiedy pojawił się ten cały Sherlock, zorientowałem się, że wzięłaś mnie za kogoś innego. Najpierw myślałem, że czekałaś właśnie na niego, ale po waszej kłótni doszedłem do wniosku, że cała ta sytuacja to jedna wielka pomyłka. Po tym wszystkim nie miałem jednak serca wyprowadzać cię z błędu. Poza tym bardzo cię polubiłem, Molly. Naprawdę. I miałem nadzieję, że będziesz miała ochotę się jeszcze ze mną spotkać.   
Patolog nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rzeczywiście to był niesamowity zbieg okoliczności. Daniel tak bardzo przypadł jej do gustu że kompletnie nie dostrzegła pewnych nieścisłości. Jak mogła być tak głupia, aby się w tym wszystkim nie zorientować? Cóż, alkohol chyba niezbyt jej pomógł we właściwej ocenie sytuacji.   
\- Jesteś na mnie zła? – spytał Daniel, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie usłyszał z jej strony żadnej odpowiedzi.   
\- Nie – odparła szczerze – To nie twoja wina. Chciałeś po prostu być miły.   
Była inna osoba, która nadal zasługiwała na jej gniew. Dlaczego Sherlock nie wyjaśnił całej sytuacji, kiedy zobaczył u jej boku obcego faceta? Nie zająknął się nawet słowem, że doszło do pomyłki. Być może w tamtej chwili wkurzyłoby ją to tylko jeszcze bardziej, ale przynajmniej uniknęłaby dalszych nieporozumień. Tymczasem wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej pogmatwane. Do głowy napłynęło jej tysiące pytań. Czemu detektyw to wszystko ukartował, skoro i tak miał zamiar zepsuć jej wieczór? Czemu ona sama niczego nie zauważyła? I co stało się z prawdziwym Davidem?   
\- Tak właściwie to chyba ja powinnam przeprosić cię za to całe zamieszanie – dodała po chwili Molly – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie połapałam się w tym wszystkim od razu. Z reguły jestem dość spostrzegawcza.   
\- Ja też mam swoje za uszami. Mogłem wcześniej się do wszystkiego przyznać.   
Oh, czy ten człowiek nie jest cudowny? Mimo zapewnień, że patolog nie ma do niego najmniejszych pretensji, on i tak czuje się winny. Chyba pierwszy raz spotkała się z tym, że facet przeprasza za coś, o co nawet nie miała serca się złościć. A może po prostu od tego odwykła, bo ostatnio najwięcej czasu spędzała z mężczyzną, w którego słowniku nie figuruje słowo „ przepraszam”?  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Sherlock również mógł to wszystko odkręcić, a tego nie zrobił – znów nieświadomie wspomniała o Holmesie.   
Zaczynało ją to irytować. Jest na udanej randce, z uroczym, wręcz idealnym facetem, a jej myśli i tak krążą wokół detektywa, o którym za wszelką cenę chciała zapomnieć. To się nazywa ironia losu.   
\- Hmm… Wybacz mi to pytanie, możesz nie odpowiadać jeśli nie chcesz. Ale… czy coś was łączy? – spytał niepewnie Daniel.   
Molly była nieco zaskoczona. Nie miała jednak powodu się obrażać czy unikać wyjaśnienia. To chyba całkiem normalne, że go to interesowało, skoro był świadkiem ich dość ostrej wymiany zdań.   
\- Pracujemy razem – odparła – Robię dla niego autopsje. I czasem pomagam w eksperymentach. Myślałam też, że się przyjaźnimy, ale ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały, że chyba jednak się myliłam.   
Dopiero kiedy skończyła, zorientowała się, że chyba raczej powinna była użyć czasu przeszłego. Bo to wszystko już się najwyraźniej nie powtórzy.   
Daniel patrzył na nią lekko zamyślonym wzrokiem.   
\- Nie wiem czy powinienem ci o tym mówić, ale kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy w klubie, odniosłem zupełnie odmienne wrażenie. Gdybyś widziała jego wzrok, kiedy przyciągnąłem cię bliżej siebie… Wyglądał jakby miał ochotę mnie zamordować. Pomyślałem, że to jakiś twój były chłopak czy coś. Jesteś pewna, że między wami nic nie ma?   
Molly najpierw poczuła jak się rumieni na wspomnienie ich bliskości, a zaraz potem pobladła. To już druga osoba w ciągu kilku dni, która sugeruje, że detektyw ma wobec niej jakieś głębsze uczucia. I po raz kolejny uznała to za absolutny absurd.   
\- W takim razie twoje odczucia były mylne. Tak jak pewnie mogłeś wnioskować po naszej kłótni, nie jestem dla Sherlocka nikim szczególnie ważnym. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy nie jestem mu do czegoś potrzebna. Wtedy dla niego nie istnieję.   
Doktor Hooper nie była pewna czy zwierzanie się mężczyźnie, z którym wiązało się pewne nadzieje, z problemów z innym facetem to dobry pomysł. Zależało jej jednak na tym, aby Daniel miał właściwy, pełny ogląd sytuacji. Musiał zrozumieć, że wszystko dobre co spotkało ją ze strony Holmesa, było tylko jego grą.   
\- A może jest inaczej, tylko ty tego nie dostrzegasz?   
Molly jęknęła zrezygnowana.   
\- Ludzie, co jest z wami? – mruknęła – Dlaczego wszyscy próbują mi wmówić, że źle odczytuję jego intencje? Z całym szacunkiem, ale znam go naprawdę długo i jestem w stanie rozszyfrować jego zachowanie.   
\- Wiesz, nie jestem psychologiem, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale, być może właśnie dlatego, że znasz go tak dobrze i jesteś nauczona interpretować jego czyny tak, a nie inaczej, coś ci jednak umyka.   
Patolog czuła się tak zagubiona w swoich uczuciach jak chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Rozum podpowiadał jej, że to ona ma rację, a serce oczywiście chciało wierzyć w przypuszczenia Mary i Daniela. Ale czy rzeczywiście mogła się aż tak bardzo mylić? Wydawało się jej, że była jedną z niewielu osób, które potrafiły przejrzeć Sherlocka na wylot. A tymczasem wyglądało na to, że była w błędzie.   
\- Molly? – jak na komendę podniosła wzrok – Czujesz coś do niego?   
Nie musiała odpowiadać. Jej oczy wyrażały wszystko.   
\- Ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – odszepnęła – I tak już wszystko zepsułam. Poza tym poznałam kogoś nowego – dodała, uśmiechając się zalotnie.   
Daniel odwzajemnił gest, ale nie było w nim już tyle entuzjazmu co wcześniej.   
\- Ja również cieszę się, że dane było nam się spotkać, ale… nie chcę być facetem na pocieszenie. To byłoby nie fair wobec całej naszej trójki.   
W jego głosie nie było pretensji, ani żalu, ale szczera troska. On po prostu chciał, aby była wobec siebie uczciwa. Aby uporała się z przeszłością i dopiero wtedy zaczęła nowy rozdział w swoim życiu.   
\- Boże, chyba jestem największą idiotką świata, skoro wolę aroganckiego, wykorzystującego mnie dupka, od idealnego, czułego faceta, o którym pewnie marzy każda kobieta.   
Daniel zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.   
\- Cóż, serce nie sługa. Często sami dziwimy się swoim wyborom.   
Molly czuła do tego człowieka coraz większą sympatię. Nie oceniał jej, nie wyśmiewał, nie był oburzony jej brakiem zdecydowania co do uczuć. Traktował ją tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi i chciał dla niej jak najlepiej.   
\- Dziękuję, że jesteś dla mnie taki wyrozumiały – posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.   
Jej rozmówca wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.   
\- Powiedzmy, że niedawno byłem w podobnej sytuacji. Ale mam nadzieję, że w twoim przypadku wszystko skończy się pomyślnie.   
Doktor Hooper wyraźnie wyczuła, że dopytywanie o szczegóły byłoby kiepskim pomysłem, więc nie podjęła tematu, tylko uścisnęła lekko dłoń Daniela, aby dodać mu otuchy.   
\- Ja też życzę ci, abyś znalazł swoje szczęście.   
Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której patrzyli na siebie z lekkimi uśmiechami wyrażającymi wzajemną troskę i wsparcie.   
\- Dobra – pierwszy odezwał się Daniel, któremu powrócił zaraźliwy entuzjazm –Ustaliliśmy już, że nie jestem twoim idealnym facetem, ale może rozważyłabyś moją kandydaturę na przyjaciela?   
Molly nie musiała się na tym dwa razy zastanawiać.   
\- Jeśli prowadziłabym ranking na najlepszego przyjaciela, na pewno dostałbyś maksymalną ilość punktów.   
\- To się dobrze składa, bo ty wydajesz się być fantastyczną przyjaciółką.   
Oboje zaśmiali się głośno i Molly wiedziała, że spotkała prawdziwie bratnią duszę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się wyrobić dokładnie w tydzień :) Rozdział długi i chyba trochę za dużo w nim rozkminy nad uczuciami Molly i Sherlocka, ale w końcu ktoś musi ją przekonać, że detektywowi naprawdę na niej zależy :P  
> Myślę, że powoli będziemy się chylić ku końcowi tej historii. W planach ( póki co) mam jeszcze dwa rozdziały. I chyba na tym poprzestanę, bo uważam, że lepiej zakończyć opowiadanie wcześniej niż ciągnąć nieskończoną ilość rozdziałów, na które po jakimś czasie zabraknie pomysłu :)   
> Dziękuję za Kudos i pozdrawiam   
> Do napisania :)   
> P.S. Udanych wakacji :D


	9. 9

Przez następny tydzień Molly intensywnie rozmyślała nad słowami Mary i Daniela. Po dokonaniu kilku dokładnych analiz ich szalonych teorii i ostatniego zachowania Sherlocka wobec niej, musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście w tym co mówili mógł kryć się cień prawdy. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nadal była na niego zła. Bo jeśli faktycznie coś dla niego znaczyła, nie powinien traktować jej jak marionetki, która zrobi wszystko, co tylko zechce, kiedy on pociągnie za odpowiednie sznurki. Nie usprawiedliwiał go już nawet jego parszywy charakter. Jeśli się coś do kogoś czuje, trzeba się starać być lepszym człowiekiem, a nie zachowywać się niczym arogancki dupek i liczyć na to, że ta druga osoba sama się we wszystkim połapie. Detektyw najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał.   
Chociaż nadal chowała do niego urazę, z każdym kolejnym dniem tęsknota brała górę nad gniewem i oburzeniem. Kiedyś wręcz musiała błagać o to, aby dał jej pracować w ciszy, a teraz mając całą kostnicę i laboratorium tylko dla siebie, nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Brakowało jej odgłosów ciągłej krzątaniny, niespokojnych szmerów, a nawet urągających komentarzy, do których zdążyła przez te lata przywyknąć. Obecność Sherlocka stała się dla niej tak naturalna, że teraz czuła się jakby zgubiła gdzieś jedno z najważniejszych narzędzi i nie mogła wykonać podstawowych czynności, których wymagała jej praca. Było to tym dotkliwsze, że przed ich kłótnią Holmes zaglądał tutaj naprawdę często, niemalże codziennie ( o czym zdała sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy zastanawiała się nad spostrzeżeniami swoich przyjaciół).   
Przekonywała samą siebie, że ta tęsknota to nic wielkiego. W końcu już raz to przeżyła. Przez dwa lata funkcjonowała bez jego obecności. Tyle, że wtedy okoliczności było zgoła inne. Wiedziała, że to konieczne i nie traciła nadziei, że wszystko prędzej czy później wróci do normy. Poza tym miała Toma, który choć trochę odwracał jej uwagę od nadmiernego zamartwiania się. Teraz natomiast mogła mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. I może trochę do Holmesa, że postanowił dać za wygraną. Czy to przypadkiem nie przeczy sugestiom jej przyjaciół?   
W końcu, po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, postanowiła schować dumę do kieszeni. Doskonale wiedziała, że tym samym naraża się na śmieszność oraz kolejne szyderstwa i bolesne komentarze ze strony Sherlocka, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejmowała. Chciała po prostu sprawdzić czy u niego wszystko w porządku. To, że była na niego zła, nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal się o niego martwiła. A może przy okazji uda jej się oczyścić atmosferę i wyjaśnić kilka nurtujących ją kwestii. Naprawdę miała już dość tych wszystkich nieporozumień i niedomówień.   
Dlatego też podczas przerwy na lunch z lekką niepewnością, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę, wysłała do detektywa SMS-a o treści: „Możemy się spotkać? Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać. P.S. Mam dla ciebie wątrobę.”   
Przez chwilę wahała się czy dodać to ostatnie zadanie, ale stwierdziła, że przyda mu się jakaś zachęta. Była prawie pewna, że nie przepuści takiej okazji.   
Nie liczyła na to, że odpowie od razu, więc odłożyła telefon i wróciła do jedzenia, a potem do pracy. Co jakiś czas zerkała na wyświetlacz, aby upewnić się, że nie przegapiła nadchodzącej wiadomości. ( Co raczej było niemożliwe, bo wokół panowała martwa cisza.) Telefon jednak milczał jak zaklęty do końca dnia jak i również przez cały następny.   
Zaczęła się pomału niepokoić. Wolałaby już nawet, żeby napisał jej jakiegoś obrzydliwego SMS-a pełnego wyzwisk lub też wpadł jak burza do kostnicy i wykrzyczał na cały szpital, co sobie o niej myśli. Wtedy wiedziałaby przynajmniej, że nic mu nie jest. A tak? Ten brak kontaktu zaczynał ją przerażać. A co jeśli stało się coś niedobrego? Jeśli miał wypadek? Albo, nie daj Bóg, wrócił do narkotyków? Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła!   
Wyobraźnie podsuwała jej coraz to gorsze scenariusze, więc postanowiła osobiście sprawdzić, co tak naprawdę dzieje się z nieobliczalnym Sherlockiem Holmesem.   
Zaraz po pracy skierowała się na Baker Street. Mimo dość dużego dystansu dzielącego ją od celu, postanowiła udać się tam pieszo. Pogoda była wyjątkowo ładna, a ona potrzebowała trochę czasu, aby zastanowić się co ma mu właściwie do powiedzenia. Powinna go przeprosić czy udawać, że nic się nie stało? Wyciągnąć na światło dzienne kwestię Daniela czy dać sobie z tym spokój? Zapytać o jego ewentualne uczucia czy nie dać po sobie poznać, że ktokolwiek czegokolwiek się domyśla? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Postanowiła, że zda się na rozwój sytuacji. Być może detektyw nie będzie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza, że zignorował jej wiadomość. A w razie czego zawsze może spróbować mu wmówić, że niczego nie pamięta.   
Wreszcie znalazła się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami z tak dobrze jej znaną plakietką 221B. Wpatrywała się w nią chwilę niepewna. Westchnęła ciężko, nabrała głęboko powietrza i zapukała. Czekała nieco dłużej niż się spodziewała, co wywołało kolejną falę niepokoju, ale w końcu drzwi się uchyliły i w progu stanęła uśmiechnięta pani Hudson.   
\- Molly, kochanie, miło cię widzieć – krzyknęła staruszka, ściskając patolog na przywitanie – Wejdź do środka, zapraszam – dodała, usuwając się z przejścia.   
Doktor Hooper znalazła się w przedpokoju i nie wiedziała co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Jej wzrok odrobinę zbyt długo zatrzymał się na schodach prowadzących na górę, co nie uszło uwadze gospodyni.   
\- Nie ma go – oznajmiła łagodnym głosem – Dostał jakąś sprawę poza miastem. Wyjechał trzy dni temu.   
Molly nie była w stanie stwierdzić które z uczuć – ulga czy rozczarowanie – bardziej owładnęło ją po tych słowach. Z jednej strony dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal prowadzi normalne życie ( o ile w jego przypadku w ogóle można mówić o normalnym życiu), z drugiej jednak strony chciała go zobaczyć i na własne oczy przekonać się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.   
Jednak w świetle wyjazdu i nowego śledztwa, brak odpowiedzi na jej SMS-a wydawał się całkiem uzasadniony. Zapewne w ogóle wyłączył telefon, aby go nie rozpraszał.   
\- W takim razie… Chyba już sobie pójdę – zakomunikowała Molly z bladym uśmiechem i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.   
\- W żadnym wypadku! – zatrzymał ją nieco oburzony głos pani Hudson – Miałam nadzieję, że napijesz się ze mną herbaty. Poza tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.   
Patolog nie miała serca odmawiać starszej kobiecie. I tak nie miała lepszych planów na to popołudnie, więc perspektywa miłej pogawędki wydawała się całkiem zachęcająca.   
Przeniosły się więc do lśniącego czystością salonu, a po chwili pani Hudson przyniosła tacę z herbatą i ciastkami. Usiadły naprzeciwko siebie i wymieniły kilka zdawkowych uwag na temat pogody, pracy, przepisów kulinarnych oraz Johna, Mary i ich nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka. Molly czuła jednak, że staruszce nie zależało tylko na błahych ploteczkach. Chciała podzielić się z nią czymś dużo istotniejszym. Kiedy zapadła chwila ciężkiej ciszy, wiedziała, że moment poruszenia tego tematu niebezpiecznie się zbliża.   
\- Więc… - zaczęła niepewnie pani Hudson – Pokłóciliście się. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu.   
Doktor Hooper nie musiała prosić o uściślenie o kogo jej chodzi. Nie widziała również sensu w dopytywaniu się, skąd wie o całej sprawie.   
\- Rzeczywiście – odparła, sięgając po ciastko – Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę.   
Postanowiła nie wdawać się w szczegóły. „Mała sprzeczka” chyba nie była odpowiednim określeniem, ale miała nadzieję, że jak już wszystko sobie wyjaśnią i puszczą to w niepamięć, właśnie tak będą mogli nazwać ten niefortunny incydent.   
\- Oh, kochana jestem przekonana, że to było coś poważniejszego – oznajmiła zadziornie staruszka – Biedny, Sherlock. Jednej nocy nie wrócił do domu, a przez kilka następnych dni w ogóle z niego nie wychodził. Zamknął się na cztery spusty i nie chciał nawet mojej herbaty. O jedzeniu nie wspominając! Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie strzelał po ścianach jak kiedyś, bo niedawno zrobiłam remont. Chociaż oczywiście po nocy zachciało mu się grać na skrzypcach. Uwielbiam go słuchać, ale na miłość Boską, nie o trzeciej nad ranem! Mam już swoje lata i potrzebuję porządnie się wyspać! Dobrze, że trafiła mu się ta nowa sprawa. W końcu trochę odżył.   
Nieco wbrew sobie, Molly zaczęła czuć się winna. Czy to możliwe, że przez nią popadł w taką depresję? Może najzwyczajniej w świecie doskwierała mu nuda, bo ani klienci, ani Scotland Yard nie mieli mu nic ciekawego do zaoferowania? Ta druga opcja wydawał się dużo bardziej prawdopodobna.   
\- Przykro mi, ale… - zaczęła, jednak staruszka jej przerwała.   
\- Gdybyś tylko słyszała, jak on grał! Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam tak rozpaczliwie smutnej melodii. To brzmiało jak hymn złamanego serca. Słowo daję, Molly. Było w tym tyle bólu i tęsknoty…   
Patolog miała ochotę się roześmiać na wspomnienie o złamanym sercu. Holmes zdawał się nawet nie mieś serca, więc stwierdzenie to zdawało się być absurdalne. Pani Hudson mówiła jednak z taką powagą i przekonaniem w oczach, że doktor Hooper już niczego nie była pewna.   
\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale wydaje mi się, że nieco ponosi panią wyobraźnia. Takie zachowanie nie leży w naturze Sherlocka. A już na pewno nie względem mojej osoby – odparła najdelikatniej jak potrafiła.   
Jej rozmówczyni nie dała sobie jednak niczego wmówić.   
\- Ależ kochanie, absolutnie nic mnie nie ponosi! Wszystko co ci mówię to czyste fakty. Poza tym mam też dowody rzeczowe!   
Molly zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji. Najwyraźniej poczciwa pani Hudson postanowiła zabawić się w detektywa. To raczej nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.   
Kobieta wstała od stołu i na moment zniknęła w sąsiednim pokoju. Wróciła, niosąc w rękach niezbyt duże pudełko.   
\- Kiedy w końcu opuścił tę swoją norę, postanowiłam nieco tam posprzątać. Doprawy Sherlock zawsze był bałaganiarzem, ale teraz to już przeszedł samego siebie! Stołu i biurka nie było widać spod sterty papierów! Kuchnia jak zwykle umazana jakimiś paskudnymi substancjami, a podłoga zawalona różnymi dziwnymi przedmiotami! Spędziłam prawie cały dzień doprowadzając mieszkanie do jako takiego porządku! – staruszka zrobiła pauzę i patolog zastanawiała się czy nie zwrócić jej uwagi, że wcale nie musiała sprzątać po Holmesie, bo przecież nie jest jego gosposią (co wielokrotnie sama podkreślała), ale ostatecznie ugryzła się w język. Ona po prostu się o niego martwiła. Tak jak matka martwi się o niesfornego syna. – W każdym bądź razie – kontynuowała – znalazłam coś, co powinno cię zainteresować.   
Pani Hudson podała doktor Hooper pudełko z promiennym, zachęcającym uśmiechem na ustach. Ta druga odebrała je niepewnie i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Wyglądało to na pudełko po butach, obklejone gładkim, szarym papierem. Na wieczku widniał napis nakreślony niedbałym charakterem pisma detektywa. Głosił on „ Dla M.” Ale przecież to „M” nie musiało wcale oznaczać Molly. Równie dobrze mogło chodzić o Mycofta, Mary czy Moriarty’ego. Bez znaczenia jednak kogo dotyczył tajemniczy zapis, patolog miała przeczucie, że to coś bardzo osobistego.   
\- Myślę, że nie wypada do tego zaglądać – oznajmiła, odkładając pudełko na stolik.   
\- Oh, nie krępuj się, słońce – staruszka machnęła lekceważąco ręką – Ja już je otworzyłam i naprawdę sądzę, że ty też powinnaś.   
Molly nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewała pani Hudson o bycie wścibską, ale chyba musiała zmienić swoje zdanie na ten temat. Cóż jak się okazuje, każdy ma jakieś swoje słabości. Patolog miała jednak poczucie, że chociaż kobieta dopuszcza się naruszenia prywatności, to robi to w dobrej wierze.   
Niepewna słuszności swoich czynów, doktor Hooper podniosła lekko wieczko pudełka. W środku znajdowało się kilkanaście śnieżnobiałych kopert. Przyjrzała się im pobieżnie. Na każdej z nich była napisana data. Najstarsza pochodziła sprzed prawie trzech lat. A dokładnie z dnia upozorowanego samobójstwa Sherlocka. Ostatnia natomiast nosiła datę sprzed czterech dni. Między nimi znajdowało się mnóstwo innych. Głównie z okresu, kiedy detektyw uchodził za martwego.   
Molly przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę, nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia co zawierają koperty i chyba wolała tego nie wiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że nadal istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to nie ona była ich adresatką. Miła więc zamiar zamknąć pudełko, ale pani Hudson stanowczo zaprotestowała.   
\- Zajrzyj do nich. Nie ma tam niczego, co nie byłoby przeznaczone dla twoich oczu – dodała z uśmiechem.   
Doktor Hooper nadal czuła opór. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Gdyby Sherlock się dowiedział… Ale z drugiej strony staruszka tak ją zachęcała i zapewniała, że to nic nieodpowiedniego, że w końcu zmiękła. Zdecydowanie powinna popracować nad asertywnością.   
Wzięła ostrożnie do rąk pierwszą kopertę i ją otworzyła. Z środka wyciągnęła kilka złożonych na pół kartek. Był to papier w pięciolinie. Cały zapisany nutami. Na górze widniał tytuł „ Do zobaczenia, Molly”.   
Patolog zastygła w bezruchu. Chociaż rzędy nut nic jej nie mówiły, wpatrywała się w nie jak zaczarowana. Nie wierzyła w to, co widziała. Sherlock skomponował dla niej utwór. Specjalnie dla NIEJ! Czy mogło być coś piękniejszego?   
\- Musisz go kiedyś poprosić, aby ci je wszystkie zagrał – zagadnęła pani Hudson, puszczając jej oczko.   
\- One wszystkie są… dla mnie? – spytała niedowierzająco.   
\- Oczywiście, kochanie. A dla kogóż by innego?   
Molly była bliska łez. Daty na kopertach jednoznacznie sugerowały, że detektyw myślał o niej, podczas swojej dwuletniej nieobecności. Do tej pory była przekonana, że przez ten okres w ogóle dla niego nie istniała. A tymczasem okazuje się, że on naprawdę o niej pamiętał. I to na tyle mocno, aby znaleźć czas na napisanie dla niej kilkunastu utworów.   
\- Czy twoim zdaniem to nie jest poważny dowód? – zapytała staruszka, po kolejnej chwili ciszy – Naprawdę jesteś dla niego ważna, Molly. Musisz w to w końcu uwierzyć. 

 

Doktor Hooper opuściła Baker Street późnym wieczorem z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż przed wizytą. Pani Hudson zafundowała jej dokładny przegląd i analizę wszystkich podejrzanych zachowań Sherlocka, które jej zdaniem stanowiły niezbity dowód na jego uczucia względem patolog. A było tego zaskakująco sporo. Niestety jednak chyba działania staruszki odniosły całkowicie odwrotny rezultat niż zakładała. Molly zamiast przekonać się do ewentualnych zalotów detektywa, czuła się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Przyszła na 221B z misją odzyskania przyjaźni Holmesa ( naprawdę nie liczyła na nic więcej), ale oczywiście sprawy znów musiały się skomplikować. Dlaczego nie mogło być tak jak wcześniej? Jak przed tą całą aferą z idealnym kandydatem? Wtedy wszystko było o wiele prostsze. Nie musiała się bić z własnymi uczuciami. Mogła schować je głęboko i nikomu nie pokazywać. Ale teraz w końcu musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie wiedziała jednak jak się do tego zabrać. Postanowiła na dzisiaj dać sobie spokój z zamartwianiem się. Miała przecież czas do powrotu detektywa, który nie wiadomo kiedy nastąpi. Może to być zarówno jutro, jak i za tydzień. A w razie czego może przecież go unikać, dopóki nie wymyśli jakiegoś odpowiedniego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Jedno było jednak pewne – w końcu będzie musiała stawić mu czoła.   
Molly była tak pogrążona w swoich myślach, że w ogóle nie zauważyła stojącego po drugiej strony ulicy Sherlocka. Ten z kolei dostrzegł ją od razu i wodził za nią wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem.   
To był pierwszy raz do dwóch tygodni, kiedy ją widział. I musiał przyznać bez ogródek, że nawet w mętnym światłe latarni ulicznej nie wyglądała najlepiej. Była wyraźnie zmęczona i zmartwiona. Do tego schudła ze dwa – trzy kilo. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc prezentowała się mizernie.   
Przez chwilę poczuł się winny, bo to zapewne z jego powodu. Potem przypomniał sobie jednak, że to ona kazała mu zniknąć z swojego życia. I skoro rzeczywiście tego chciała, to postanowił się dostosować. Jej wiadomość sprzed dwóch dni odczytał dopiero dzisiaj w drodze powrotnej do Londynu. Postanowił ją zignorować.   
Jej widok na Baker Street wcale go nie zaskoczył. Był niemal stuprocentowo przekonany, że prędzej czy później dostrzeże, jaki popełniła błąd odsuwając go od siebie i wróci z przeprosinami. W końcu to była jego Molly – niewinna, słodka, zabiegająca o jego uwagę. Nie sądził jednak, że zajmie jej to tak dużo czasu. Ale mniejsza o to. Ważne, że w końcu zrozumiała, że nie może bez niego żyć. I w sumie dobrze, że go dzisiaj nie zastała. Niech sobie nie myśli, że tak łatwo wybaczy jej to, jak go potraktowała!   
A ile razy to ona puszczała ci w zapomnienie twoje okrutne zachowanie wobec niej? – niespodziewanie usłyszał w głowie głos Johna.   
Detektyw potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tej myśli. Ale była ona tak trafna. Tak jak wszystkie inne, którymi zarzucił go Watson przed kilkoma dniami. Oczywiście on i Mary jakimś cudem dowiedzieli się, co się stało i nie zamierzali siedzieć bezczynnie z założonymi rękami. W przeddzień jego wyjazdu, przyjaciel złożył mu wizytę ( zapewne zmuszony przez swoją żonę) i wygarnął mu co nieco na temat tego, jak traktuje patolog. Potem przyjrzał się zabałaganionemu wnętrzu Baker Street i minie zbitego psa na twarzy Holmesa. Sherlock starał się jak mógł, aby ukryć przed Johnem swoje uczucia, ale tym razem poległ. Przyjaciel tak go męczył, że w końcu dał za wygraną i przyznał się do czegoś, co nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego – tęsknił za swoją patolog. Tęsknił za Molly Hooper. Na twarzy Watsona ukazał się uśmieszek triumfu, który zniknął momentalnie z następnym oświadczeniem detektywa, że on na pewno nie wyciągnie pierwszy ręki na zgodę. Co to, to nie! Przecież musiał dbać o swoją reputację!   
John z poczuciem poniesienia porażki, stwierdził tylko, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest skończonym idiotą i z hukiem opuścił mieszkanie. Nie miał zamiaru psuć sobie nerwów na tym upartym człowieku. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład zbliżający się poród swojej żony.   
Sherlock czuł, że wyjazd dobrze mu zrobił. Nowa sprawa ( pierwsza od kłótni z Molly) pozwoliła mu zresetować umysł i choć na chwilę oderwać myśli od uroczej szatynki. W duchu ganił sam siebie, że tak bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmuje. Przecież już wcześniej dawał sobie bez nie radę. Czemu więc teraz miałoby być inaczej?   
Bo teraz chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko pracę – znów wtórował mu głos przyjaciela.   
\- Zawsze chodziło o coś więcej niż pracę – mruknął pod nosem.   
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, zawsze była dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko patolog. Była osobą, która znosiła wszystkie jego humory, pomagała, kiedy tylko o to poprosił ( lub wymuszał błahymi pochlebstwami), nie odwracała się od niego nawet wtedy, gdy robił jej największe przykrości. Fakt, wykorzystywał ją do swoich celów, ale nie robiłby tego, gdyby wiedział, że nie byłaby chętna pomóc mu z własnej woli. Wiedział, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Była takim jego aniołem stróżem. Za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, wyobraźnia podsuwała mu jej uśmiechniętą, pogodna twarz. I dzięki temu wychodził cało z opresji. Prawda była taka, że Molly Hooper nie ocaliła mu życia raz, nawet nie dwa, ale nieskończoną ilość razy.   
Wiedział, że powinien być dla niej milszy, że powinien bardziej się starać. Życie nauczyło go jednak, że okazywanie słabości nigdy nie popłaca. Nie mógł tak z dania na dzień zacząć traktować jej inaczej. To byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Poza tym, czy Molly spodobałaby się ta jego łagodna wersja? Przecież akceptowała go takim jakim był, takiego go lubiła. Nie chciał tego psuć.   
Tyle, że obecna sytuacja wskazywała, że chyba jednak miała go dość. I musiał przyznać, że jej wybuch wcale nie był nieuzasadniony. Miała dużo racji. W jednym się jednak myliła – naprawdę mu na niej zależało. Tylko nie potrafił jej tego okazać.   
Z westchnieniem ruszył w stronę drzwi z plakietką 221B. Potrzebował porządnego snu. A potem musiał się zastanowić, jak przekonać Molly Hooper, że jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto przedostatni rozdział. Znów jak na mój gust wyszedł trochę za sentymentalny. W pierwotnym założeniu to opowiadanie nie miało do końca wyglądać jak romansidło, ale jakoś tak mnie poniosło... Jednak w ostatnim rozdziale zmierzam jeszcze troszkę namieszać. Mam go zaplanowany od samego początku tworzenia tej historii :)   
> Nie wiem jednak, kiedy się ukaże bo przyszły tydzień zapowiada się bardzo intensywnie - odbieranie wyników matur, gonitwa z zawożeniem papierów na studia, do tego przyjeżdża moja dawno nie widziana przyjaciółka, z które będę chciała spędzić trochę czasu. Jednak jak zwykle postaram się wyrobić jak najszybciej :)   
> Po raz kolejny dziękuję za Kudos :)   
> Do napisania


	10. 10

O powrocie Sherlocka Molly dowiedziała się z kilku źródeł. Po wieczorze spędzonym w towarzystwie pani Hudson nie zdążyła nawet dojechać do swojego mieszkania, kiedy staruszka zadzwoniła do niej z wiadomością, że detektyw jest już w domu. Odczuła wielką ulgę, na wieść, że się z nim minęła, bo w tamtej chwili naprawdę nie chciała go spotkać. Zdobyte wcześniej informacje sprawiły, że nie była pewna swoich uczuć. Następnego dnia do kostnicy wpadł Greg z zapytaniem czy Holmes już widział ciało ostatniej ofiary. Inspektor najwyraźniej nie był świadomy, że detektyw nie zaglądał do tej części szpitala od dłuższego czasu i nie zapowiadało się, aby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Postanawiała jednak nie wyprowadzać go z błędu. Kilka godzin później natomiast zjawił się John, który przybył z poleceniem odbioru raportu z autopsji. Oczywiście na życzenie Sherlocka. Watson również poinformował ją o powrocie przyjaciela i w najdelikatniejszych słowach poprosił ją, aby w końcu wyjaśnili te nieporozumienia między sobą, bo Holmes staje się nie do wytrzymania. Patolog obiecała, że postara się coś z tym zrobić.   
Nie wiedziała tylko co. Mijał już czwarty dzień do jej wizyty na Baker Street, a ona nadal nie miała pomysłu jak rozegrać całą tę sprawę. Oczywiście największy dylemat stanowiła kwesta dotycząca tego, jaką formę miałaby przyjąć ich znajomość po ewentualnej zgodzie. Molly przede wszystkim nie chciała tracić Sherlocka jako przyjaciela, więc najbezpieczniejszą opcją byłoby powrót do stanu rzeczy sprzed kłótni. Jednak spostrzeżenia jej bliskich i odkrycie pani Hudson w postaci kopert z utworami nieśmiało wskazywały, że chyba jednak mogła liczyć na coś więcej. Detektyw zawsze był dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć. Wiele razy powtarzał, że sentyment to słabość, na którą nie może sobie pozwolić. Ale co jeśli ona była jego słabością, którą tłumił głęboko w sobie? Jeśli przez cały ten czas była dla niego ważna, tylko on nie dawał tego po sobie poznać? Najpierw ta myśl ją przeraziła, ale zaraz potem ją odrzuciła. To niemożliwe. Bo gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, to przecież przez te wszystkie lata by się zorientowała. Znali się z Sherlockiem jak łyse konie. Nie ma bata, żeby czegoś takiego nie zauważyła.   
Pozostawało więc wyjście z powtórną przyjaźnią. Tak, to było optymalne rozwiązanie. Dzięki temu uchroni się przed kolejnym upokorzeniem i złamanym sercem. No i zostawała jeszcze kwestia idealnego kandydata. Biedny David pewnie też czuje się zdezorientowany. Być trzy razy umówiony z tą samą kobietą i ani razu się z nią nie spotkać – to musi wyprowadzić człowieka z równowagi. Molly zastanawiała się czy jeszcze powinna próbować nawiązać tę znajomość, czy dać sobie spokój. W sumie bardzo prawdopodobne, że on już nie będzie miał ochoty jej poznać.   
Ale nawet jeśli tak będzie, to ona się nie podda. Gdzieś przecież musi być ten jeden, jedyny, który pokocha jej wszystkie wady i zalety. Nikt nie powiedział, że miłość swojego życia trzeba znaleźć przed trzydziestką. Molly znała wiele osób, które swoje szczęście odnalazły znacznie później i wcale nie miały poczucia, że coś je ominęło. Wierzyła głęboko w to, że również jest jedną z nich. To, że do tej pory nie związała się z nikim na stałe, nie oznaczało, że perspektywa małżeństwa i dzieci przeminęła bezpowrotnie. Miała oczywiście świadomość, że z każdym kolejnym rokiem się ona oddala, ale nadal była na wyciągnięcie ręki.   
No, dobrze. Dotychczasowe doświadczenia nauczyły ją, że znalezienie idealnego kandydata na męża nie jest wcale takie łatwe. Te wszystkie okropne randki w ciemno doskonale to potwierdzały. Ale było tez jakieś światełko w tunelu. Spotkanie uroczego Daniela ( z którym nadal utrzymywała kontakt), przywróciło jej wiarę i dało nadzieję na odniesienie sukcesu. Co prawda wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że pozostaną tylko przyjaciółmi, ale przynajmniej doktor Hooper przekonała się, że są jeszcze na tym świecie prawdziwi, porządni, ułożeni, mili mężczyźni.   
Czy ona naprawdę wymagała tak wiele? Przecież nie stawiała wymagań z kosmosu. Chciała tylko, aby facet był czuły, opiekuńczy, dbał o nią, dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Taki, z którym mogłaby dzielić troski i radości. Który byłby przy niej w tych dobrych i tych trudnych chwilach, wspierałby ją w jej decyzjach, był oparciem. Do tego powinien też być zabawny, inteligentny, czarujący. Ale przede wszystkim powinien ją kochać. Czy ten ideał okaże się rzeczywistością czy pozostanie tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni?   
Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Krzyknęła „Proszę” i skierowała się do umywalki, bo właśnie skończyła jedną z zaplanowanych na ten dzień autopsji. Stała tyłem do wejścia, więc nie widziała kto wchodzi do środka.   
\- Cześć, Molly – usłyszała głos Lestrade’a.   
\- Cześć, Greg – odparła, obracając się w jego stronę i poprawiając nieco rozczochrane włosy.   
Za inspektorem stał wysoki, postawny mężczyzna z kamienną twarzą. Miał na sobie garnitur, a więc raczej nie był policjantem, chyba, że jakąś ważną szychą. To było jednak raczej wątpliwe, gdyż miał nie więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat, a z tego co wiedziała patolog, najwyższe stanowiska w Scotland Yardzie zajmowali najstarsi stażem. Musiała przyznać, że facet był niczego sobie. Całkiem w jej guście.   
\- Chcielibyśmy obejrzeć ciało Helen Collins – zakomunikował Greg z uśmiechem.   
Molly liczyła na to, że zostanie przedstawiona nieznajomemu, ale najwyraźniej Lestrade postanowił się tym nie kłopotać, a tamten również się nie kwapił do bliższego poznania, więc bez słowa skierowała się do odpowiedniej szuflady, a oni za nią. Zostawiła ich samych z ciałem, po czym udała się do biura po dokumentację. Policjant rzucił na nią tylko okiem, natomiast nieznajomy studiował dokładnie.   
\- Skoro przyczyna śmierci była naturalna, zarzuty wobec mojej klientki powinny zostać wycofane – oznajmił głębokim głosem mężczyzna, nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego – Nie ma mowy o żadnym otruciu – dodał.   
\- Tak, ale… - zaczął Greg.   
\- Rzeczywiście bezpośrednia przyczyna śmierci została uznana za naturalną – włączyła się Molly, która poczuła się ignorowana. A nikt nie powinien jej ignorować w jej własnej kostnicy! To ona jest tutaj ekspertem! – Jednakże to co ją wywołało już nie koniecznie. Szczerze mówiąc jest dość duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś podał denatce substancję, która doprowadziła do reakcji, przypominającej do złudzenia naturalny zgon. Nie sądzę więc, aby niewinność pana klientki była tak pewna, panie…? – spojrzała na niego pytająco, mając nadzieję na uzyskanie nazwiska.   
\- Parker – odburknął – Mecenas David Parker.   
Zszokowana Molly wpatrywała się w prawnika szeroko otwartymi oczami. To David! Jej David, idealny kandydat! A więc on jednak istnieje! Stoi tu przed nią i jest prawie dokładnie taki jak go sobie wyobrażała! Mógłby mieć tylko nieco łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy.   
Obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nią z dezorientacją. Ocknęła się po chwili.   
\- Oh, David! – krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, uśmiechając się szeroko – Aż nie do wiary, że spotykamy się po tym wszystkim w takich okolicznościach!   
Adwokat nadal przyglądał się jej podejrzliwie.   
\- Czy my się znamy? – zapytał oschle, nieco zbyty z pantałyku.   
\- Tak! To znaczy nie! – plątała się patolog, śmiejąc się nerwowo – Jestem Molly. Molly Hooper.   
Miała nadzieję, że to go oświeci. W końcu chyba musiał coś o niej wiedzieć. Jego mina jednak jednoznacznie wskazywała, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi tej wariatce.   
\- Byliśmy umówieni – dodała ostrożnie, tracąc pewność siebie – Trzy razy.   
\- Jakoś sobie nie przypominam – warknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany tą groteskową sytuacją.   
Molly coś tu nie grało. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby facet o tym zapomniał! Zwłaszcza, że podobno zależało mu na tych spotkaniach równie mocno jak jej. Czemu więc się teraz wszystkiego wypierał? Może rzeczywiście te trzy niepowodzenia zniechęciły go do jej osoby i nie chciał mieć z nią już nic wspólnego. Ale w takim razie powinien mieć chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, aby powiedzieć jej to w twarz!   
\- To były randki w ciemno – dodała w nadziei, że jednak odświeży sobie pamięć – Umówione przez Sherlocka Holmesa.   
Na dźwięk nazwiska detektywa David wyraźnie się ożywił.   
\- Tego wariata? – syknął - Naprawdę sądzi pani, że chciałbym mieć coś wspólnego z tym psychopatą?! Przez niego kilkoro moich najważniejszych klientów wypowiedziało mi pełnomocnictwo! Bo zachciało mu się gwiazdorzy! Musi być pani chyba niespełna rozumu, aby wierzyć takiemu bęcwałowi! Kto normalny powierzyłby mu aranżowanie randek w ciemno?! Następnym razem nich się pani dwa razy zastanowi, zanim uwierzy pani w jego bajeczki i naskoczy na niewinnego człowieka!   
Oniemiała patolog z szokiem wpatrywała się w prawnika. Z jednej strony chciała zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. A więc to wszystko było jednak jedną, wielką fikcją! Wcale nie była umówiona z idealnym kandydatem, który okazał się bucem! Była oburzona tym, jak się zachował. Przecież to było zwykłe nieporozumienie. Każdy normalny człowiek pewnie wyjaśniłby wszystko na spokojnie i po chwili obije śmiliby się w tej niefortunnej pomyłki. Tymczasem wielki mecenas postanowił jej wygarnąć brak inteligencji. Jeśli ktoś tu był wariatem, to zdecydowanie on!   
Chciała mu coś odpyskować, ale nim zebrała się w sobie, był już przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się jednak na chwilę w jej stronę i posłał jej kolejne pogardliwe spojrzenie.   
\- Poza tym nie umawiam się na randki. Jestem żonaty! – pokazał jej obrączkę na serdecznym palcu, po czym zniknął za progiem, a drzwi trzasnęły za nim.   
Molly już dawno nie czuła się tak upokorzona. Wyszła na totalną idiotkę! Dlaczego wcześniej nie zorientowała się, że to wszystko wygląda nazbyt podejrzanie? Mogła się zamknąć, kiedy adwokat nie rozpoznał jej nazwiska. Uniknęłaby wtedy całego tego cyrku. Ale nie! Oczywiście musiała iść w zaparte. Tak bardzo chciała wierzyć w to, że w końcu spotkała swojego idealnego kandydata, że po prostu nie mogła odpuścić. Desperacja brała górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.   
Potem nagle przypomniało jej się, kto był prowodyrem całego tego zamieszania i upokorzenie ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości. Co on sobie do cholery myślał?! Co chciał tym osiągnąć?! Jeśli chciał jej udowodnić, że nigdy już nie znajdzie kogoś odpowiedniego dla siebie, to właśnie mu się udało!   
\- Molly, wszystko w porządku?   
Na ramieniu poczuła silną dłoń Grega. O matko! Zupełnie o nim zapomniała! A przecież był tutaj przez cały ten czas. Co on sobie najlepszego teraz o niej myśli?   
\- Nie przejmuj się – pocieszył ją, kiedy mu nie odpowiedziała – Ten facet to palant. Nie jest wart twoich nerwów.   
\- To nie na niego jestem teraz wkurzona – syknęła wzburzona patolog – Mam ochotę rozszarpać na strzępy pewnego detektywa.   
Lestrade nie dopytywał się o co dokładnie chodzi. Zapewne z jej wymiany zdań z Davidem wyciągnął na tyle wniosków, aby domyślić się, że Holmes wpuścił doktor Hooper w maliny. I najwyraźniej uważał, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę zasłużył sobie na jej gniew.   
Zanim inspektor zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, zadźwięczała jego komórka, oznajmiając przyjście wiadomości.   
\- To Sherlock – zakomunikował, odrywając wzrok do ekranu – Czeka przed wejściem do szpitala.   
Twarz Molly przybrała bojowy wyraz.   
\- Świetnie – oznajmiła – Od razu się z nim policzę.   
Nie czekając na reakcję Grega, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.   
\- Nie uważasz, że powinnaś…   
\- Nie! – okrzyknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami. 

 

Sherlock krążył nerwowo przed głównym wejściem do St. Barts, czekając aż Lestrade łaskawie się zjawi i dostarczy mu wyniki autopsji, aby wreszcie mógł doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca. Męczył się z nią już drugi dzień. Nie wydawała się ona zbytnio skomplikowana, ale detektyw miał nieodparte wrażenie, że cały czas mu coś umyka. Może dlatego, że był nieco rozdrażniony i zdekoncentrowany. W dodatku miał świadomość tego, że obecnie powód jego frustracji znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.   
Przez chwilę miał ochotę wpaść do kostnicy i wreszcie zakończyć tę całą chorą sytuację. Wiedział jednak, że aby odzyskać jej zaufanie musiałby wyznać jej całą prawdę. Przyznać się do błędu. A na to zdecydowanie nie był gotowy. Postanowił więc, że poczeka aż ona pierwsza się do niego odezwie. Zawsze to robiła.   
Był znudzony i zirytowany równocześnie. Miał wielką ochotę zapalić papierosa. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie w nadziei, że jakiegoś znajdzie. I wtedy ją usłyszał.   
\- Ty cholerny, nikczemny dupku!   
Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. W jego kierunku, niczym burza, mknęła wściekła, czerwona na twarzy Molly. Zdziwił się nieco na jej widok. Co robiła przed szpitalem, skoro nie skończyła jeszcze swojej zmiany? Nawet w przerwie na lunch nie opuszczała budynku, tylko spędzała ją w szpitalnej stołówce.   
Nie miał jednak wątpliwości co do tego, do kogo były kierowane jej słowa. Z uwagą przyglądał się jej, jak zbliżała się do niego z miną zabójcy, a wiatr rozwiewał jej związane w niedbały kucyk włosy. Czyż nie była piękna?   
\- Jak mogłeś?! – krzyknęła, rzucając się na niego z pięściami – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?!   
Holmes bez problemu złapał ją za nadgarstki, tym samym udaremniając jej i tak nieudolne rękoczyny. Patolog starała mu się wyrwać, ale go uścisk był zbyt mocny. Spojrzał w jej oczy, z których ciskały pioruny. Nie był jednak w stanie wyczytać z nich niczego więcej. Pierwszy raz do bardzo dawna, nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. Miał zamiar ją o to zapytać, ale nie dała mu dojść do głosu.   
\- Chciałeś mnie upokorzyć, tak?! Oczywiście, że chciałeś! Nie wystarczyło ci, że jestem nieszczęśliwa, bo nie mogę sobie znaleźć faceta! Po prostu musiałeś mi udowodnić, że już nikt mnie nie zechce! Musiałeś postawić na swoim! I w dodatku zrobiłeś to w tak okrutny sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko ciebie! Nikt normalny nie umawiałby zdesperowanej, rozgoryczonej starej panny na lipne randki z żonatym mężczyzną! – krzyczała Molly, która na widok detektywa poczuła taką falę złości, której nie sposób było w sobie stłumić. Sherlock natomiast zaczął rozumieć, co ją tak rozzłościło. A więc już wie o wszystkim. Teraz już na pewno będzie musiał jej to szczegółowo wyjaśnić. I zapewne przeprosić – Jeśli taki był twój cel, to gratuluję – dodała, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku – I dziękuję za wymowne pokazanie mi, że nie mam szans na znalezienie mojego idealnego kandydata!   
Czym prędzej obróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia, ale zdążył ją złapać za rękę i zatrzymać.   
\- To nieprawda – powiedział stanowczo – Twój idealny kandydat istnieje.   
\- Oh, naprawdę? - prychnęła Molly, nie patrząc w jego stronę - Ciekawe gdzie jest…  
Sherlock poczuł, że to ten moment, w którym musi odkryć swoje do tej pory starannie ukrywane karty.   
\- Stoi przed tobą.   
Zapadła głucha cisza. Doktor Hooper po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut doznała obezwładniającego szoku. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w niepewną minę detektywa. Wyglądał tak jakby obawiał się tego, co ma za chwilę nastąpić. Sherlock Holmes się bał. Bał się jej relacji na jego szczere słowa.   
Bo co do ich autentyczności, Molly nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Tylko kilka razy widziała go w takim stanie i zawsze był wtedy śmiertelnie poważny. Mimo to nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Było to tak niespodziewane, że wydawało się jej wręcz niemożliwe. Ktoś jednak miał zupełnie inne odczucia niż ona.   
\- Wiedziałam! – usłyszeli nagle uradowany głos z nutą triumfu.   
Obrócili się w stronę tego dźwięku i ujrzeli obejmującą swój wielki brzuch, wpatrująca się w nich, uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Mary i stojącego tuż za nią zaniepokojonego Johna, trzymającego w dłoni niewielka torbę.   
\- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał niepewnie Sherlock.   
\- Wody mi odeszły – odparła beztrosko pani Watson, jakby zaczynający się właśnie poród był pestką w stosunku, do sceny, której przed chwilą była świadkiem.   
\- O, matko! – Molly ocknęła się z odrętwienia i podbiegła szybko do przyjaciółki – Wszystko w porządku? Oddychaj głęboko, to podobno pomaga. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pójść z tobą na porodówkę? No wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby John zemdlał?   
Patolog rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na pobladłego przyszłego ojca, który naprawdę wyglądał, jakby narodziny dziecka miały go przerosnąć. Co było dość absurdalne, bo w końcu był lekarzem.   
\- Nie przejmuj się, kochana. Damy sobie radę – odparła Mary z uśmiechem – Poza tym chyba macie sobie coś do wyjaśnienia – dodała, kiwając lekko głową w stronę detektywa – Jak skończycie, to możecie do nas dołączyć. Daj mu szansę – ostatnie zdanie szepnęła jej do ucha – A ty – pogroziła palcem Holmesowi, kiedy go mijała – Nie schrzań tego.   
Przyszła mama machając im na pożegnanie, udała się do środka budynku. Jej mąż minął ich bez słowa, tylko na chwilę zatrzymał się przy swoim przyjacielu i położył mu rękę na ramieniu w geście dodającym otuchy. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, komu chciał jej dodać – detektywowi czy sobie samemu.   
W ciszy patrzyli jak obie sylwetki znikają im z pola widzenia. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć, więc nie odzywali się przez kilka następnych chwil. Ta sytuacja ich przytłaczała. Chcieliby, aby wszystko było już wyjaśnione, aby jakoś samo się to rozwiązało. Nic nie było jednak takie proste.   
\- Dlaczego? – spytała w końcu cicho Molly – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?   
Kiedy wcześniej na niego krzyczała, nie chciała tego wiedzieć. Wystarczył jej już sam fakt, że po raz kolejny postanowił się nią zabawić. Jego wyznanie jednak wszystko zmieniło. Teraz chciała zrozumieć motywację jego postępowania.   
Sherlock przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Doskonale zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że najwyższy czas, aby wszystko wyjaśnić.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię mówić o swoich uczuciach. A już zwłaszcza tak wprost. To takie trudne i… niezręczne. Poza tym ostatnio jakoś tak się ode mnie odsunęłaś i bałem się, że jeśli gdzieś cię zaproszę to odmówisz. Albo uznasz, że to tylko na potrzeby śledztwa. W końcu ja tyle razy odrzucałem twoje zaproszenia… Wpadłem więc na pomysł, żeby umówić cię na randkę w ciemno. Miałem większe szansę, że się na to zgodzisz. Oczywiście nie było żadnego idealnego kandydata. Tak naprawdę to miały być randki ze mną. Nie byłem jednak przygotowany na to, że zapytasz mnie o tego mężczyznę, z którym byłaś rzekomo umówiona, więc wymieniłem pierwsze nazwisko jakie przyszło mi na myśl. Nie sądziłem, że go kiedykolwiek spotkasz – zrobił chwilę przerwy, aby nabrać głęboko powietrza - Mój plan zakładał, że poprzez spędzanie ze mną czasu zrozumiesz, że… że nie chcesz żadnego idealnego faceta bez skazy, tylko mnie – aroganckiego, bezczelnego, uprzykrzającego ci życie socjopatę. Wydawało mi się, że szło mi całkiem nieźle, ale ta kłótnia w klubie uświadomiła mi, że przyjąłem złą taktykę. Było dużo racji w tym co wtedy powiedziałaś. Rzeczywiście nie traktowałem cię, tak jak na to zasługujesz. Wiem, że to absurd, ale robiłem to, bo mi na tobie zależy. Bałem się tylko, że jeśli dopuszczę do głosu swoje uczucia, to mnie to zrujnuje.   
\- Sentyment to słabość – Molly szepnęła słowa, które tak często padały z jego ust.   
\- Teraz wiem, że to nieprawda – kontynuował detektyw – To co do ciebie czuję wcale mnie nie osłabia, tylko umacnia. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę już jakiś czas temu, ale tłumiłem to w sobie, bo problem tkwił w tym, że nie wiedziałem jak ci to okazać.   
Sherlock zakończył swoją przemowę i spojrzał w oczy patolog, które lśniły od łez. Nie sądziła, że to wyznanie tak ją wzruszy. Pierwotnie miała w planach dać mu się wytłumaczyć, a potem odejść z wysoko uniesioną głową. Przecież tak ją upokorzył! Zmarnowała na niego tyle nerwów, zmartwień i nieprzespanych, przepłakanych nocy. Ale po tym co usłyszała, nie była w stanie teraz tak po prostu sobie pójść. Czekała na ten moment od kilku lat. Nie mogła tego zepsuć. Jej duma i honor nie były tego absolutnie warte.   
\- To znaczy, że… - zaczęła niepewnie, ścierając grzbietem dłoni łzy z policzków – czujesz do mnie coś więcej?  
Nie wiedziała jakich dokładnie użyć słów. Na mówienie o miłości było jeszcze zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Nie chciała niczego zapeszyć.   
\- Czy nie to właśnie powiedziałem? – odparł lekko zirytowanym głosem – Ważniejsze pytanie brzmi – czy ty czujesz to samo?   
Molly chciała zachować powagę sytuacji, ale się jej to nie udało. Zaśmiała się głośno.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak, głuptasie! Jak w ogóle mogłeś w to wątpić?   
Nie czekając na jego reakcję, podbiegła do niego i mocno się do niego przytuliła. Detektyw stał przez chwilę sztywno, nie wiedząc co zrobić, ale potem oddał uścisk. I to nawet ze zdwojoną siłą. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak długo tkwili w swoich objęciach. Było im tak dobrze, że nie spieszyli się z oderwaniem się od siebie.   
\- Wiesz, że wystarczyło mi po prostu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć? – spytała Molly, odsuwając się nieco od niego i patrząc mu w oczy – Nie musiałeś wymyślać tego zamieszania z idealnym kandydatem. Zaoszczędziłoby nam to dużo czasu i nerwów.   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko, zakładając jej luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.   
\- Znasz mnie. Jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, ciężko jest mi się przed kimś otworzyć.   
Doktor Hooper doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Detektyw był typem, który uwielbia demaskować prawdę, o ile nie dotyczy ona jego samego. Było jej nieco przykro, że nawet przed nią czuł się niezręcznie, mówiąc o swoich uczuciach. Ale jak to mówią – lepiej późno niż wcale.   
\- Ale od teraz już żadnych kłamstw i tajemnic, zgoda?   
Holmes kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, ale patolog wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak.   
\- Jest coś jeszcze o czym powinnam wiedzieć? – spytała podejrzliwie.   
\- Cóż… - zaczął nieco zakłopotany – Pamiętasz tę noc na Baker Street? Tak naprawdę zasnęłaś na kanapie. To ja przeniosłem cię do łóżka, bo uznałem, że będzie ci tam wygodniej. I… ja też wcale nie spałem na kanapie. Położyłem się obok ciebie. Chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest być z kimś tak blisko. Z tobą.   
Molly była tym wyznaniem nie mniej poruszona niż poprzednim. Detektyw zawsze stronił od kontaktu fizycznego, a tymczasem sam przyznał się do chwili słabości. Najwyraźniej naprawdę się zmienił.   
\- A co gdybym obudziła się pierwsza? – spytała zadziornie.   
Holmes wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Pewnie wmówiłbym ci, że też niczego nie pamiętam.   
Doktor Hooper wyobraziła sobie taką scenę i nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Chociaż gdyby rzeczywiście tak się stało, pewnie spaliłaby się tam ze wstydu.   
\- W co raczej i tak bym nie uwierzyła – odparła z uśmiechem.   
Zapadła między nimi chwila ciszy. Wpatrywali się w siebie jakby nie widzieli się od kilku lat, jakby odkrywali się na nowo. Dla obojga było to nieco dziwne, ale równocześnie bardzo ekscytujące. Musieli zacząć oswajać się z tą nową sytuacją w jakiej się znaleźli. Co prawda jeszcze tego nie uzgodnili, ale to co będzie ich teraz łączyć, już raczej nie będzie się mieścić w granicach przyjaźni. Patolog chciałaby wiedzieć na czym stoi, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna naciskać Sherlocka. Ta rozmowa i tak już go dużo kosztowała. Poza tym nie chciała niczego przyspieszać. Wolała, aby sprawy potoczyły się wolniej, ale z zmniejszonym ryzykiem ewentualnych błędów i rozczarowań. Natomiast detektyw choć był pewien swoich uczuć wobec doktor Hooper, nie miał jeszcze na tyle odwagi, aby przyznać się do nich głośno. Sam nie potrzebował żadnej deklaracji. Jej oczy miały w sobie tyle miłości, że nie sposób było pomylić to uczucie z jakimkolwiek innym.   
\- Chyba też powinnam się do czegoś przyznać - zaczęła cicho Molly, biorąc jego silne dłonie w swoje delikatne - Pani Hudson pokazała mi pudełko z utworami. Nie złość się na nią, chciała dobrze. Ja… wiem, że nie powinnam go otwierać, ale to pomogło mi uwierzyć, że jestem dla ciebie choć troszeczkę ważna.   
Przy ostatnim zdaniu spuściła głowę, jakby się czegoś wstydziła. Jakby źle się czuła ze świadomością, że mężczyzna jej marzeń w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę.  
\- Molly – powiedział łagodnie detektyw, chwytając ją za podbródek i unosząc jej głowę do góry, tak aby mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy – Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Najważniejsza. Zawsze byłaś. I nie waż się o tym zapominać.   
Jego słowa zabrzmiały tak poważnie i szczerze, że wszystkie wątpliwości, które jeszcze przed chwilą ją nękały, momentalnie zniknęły. W tej chwili była najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie.   
\- Już zawsze będę o tym pamiętać – szepnęła, po czym wspięła się na palce i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.   
Nie odwzajemnił tej pieszczoty, ale uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją czule po policzku. Póki co to jej wystarczyło.   
\- Nie jesteś zły, że zajrzałam do pudełka? – spytała niepewnie, a ku jej zdziwieniu detektyw się zaśmiał.   
\- Przecież znalazłaś jej już wcześniej i otworzyłaś w mojej obecności – odparł, a patolog spojrzała na niego zaskoczona – No, tak. Przecież nic nie pamiętasz z tamtej nocy. A szkoda, bo zmusiłaś mnie do zagrania kilku z tych utworów.   
Doktor Hooper poczuła jak się rumieni. Chyba już do końca życia będzie żałować, że się wtedy tak upiła. Bóg wie, do czego jeszcze tam doszło, a o czym ona nie ma zielonego pojęcia!   
\- Ale zagrasz mi je jeszcze raz, prawda? – zapytała nieśmiało – Tym razem wszystkie.   
\- Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem, całując ją w czoło.   
Stali tak jeszcze chwilę w ciszy ciesząc się swoją bliskością, po czym stwierdzili, że chyba najwyższy czas sprawdzić co tam słychać u Watsonów. Przyjście dziecka na świat to wielkie wydarzenie i oni również chcieli w nim choć pośrednio uczestniczyć. Kto wie, może sami w przyszłości doczekają się pocieszy?   
Trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w stronę wejścia do szpitala.   
\- Jesteś pewna, że wolisz mnie od jakiegoś idealnego kandydata? – spytał niespodziewanie Sherlock, patrząc na nią z czułością.   
Molly nie musiała się dwa razy nad tym zastanawiać.   
\- Stuprocentowo. Nie ma ludzi idealnych. Ja jednak wiem, że ty jesteś idealny dla mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dam! Oto ostatni rozdział "Idealnego kandydata" xD Niezmiernie się cieszę, że udało mi się doprowadzić to opowiadanie do końca, bo mam w zwyczaju zaczynać pewne historie, a potem ich nie kończyć. Tym razem jednak się udało i jestem z tego powodu dumna :) Ogólnie jestem z całości bardzo zadowolona, chociaż pewnie mogło być lepiej :p   
> Najważniejsza jednak jest opinia czytelników, więc mam do Was gorącą prośbę - chciałabym, aby każdy kto czytał to opowiadanie, pozostawił po sobie jakiś ślad. Niezmiernie chciałabym poznać Wasze opinie na temat moich wypocin, więc liczę na szczere komentarze. Kudos oczywiście też mile widziane :)   
> Nie wiem czy to dla Was dobrze czy źle, ale zakończenie tego opowiadania nie oznacza końca mojej przygody z opisywaniem przygód Sherlocka i Molly. Na razie nie szykuje się nic dłuższego, ale mam w planach serię tzw. one shotów skupionych pod wspólnym szyldem " Sherlolly z przymrożeniem oka". Będą to raczej zabawne, niekanoniczne, nie powiązanie ze sobą pojedyncze scenki. Mam nadzieję, że spodobają się wam równie mocno jak "Idealny kandydat".   
> Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego, jak podziękować Wam za te wspólne trzy miesiące. Miłe, dodające otuchy komentarze i liczne Kodos pod każdym rozdziałem. Gdyby nie Wy, ta historia pewnie by nie powstała albo nie doczekałaby się zakończenia :)   
> Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki i do napisania!


End file.
